Sentinel 2: De Cascade a Cambridge
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Fic de 32 capitulos de la serie Sentinel. Blair es hijo de Jim. Contiene spank / nalgadas paternales. Si esta temática no es de su agrado, no pierdan su tiempo con este fic y disfruten de otros de temática distinta. Blair viaja a Inglaterra un verano para asistir a un curso. Pero no es del todo sincero con el objetivo real de ese viaje...
1. Chapter 1

_**- Hola papá**_ (Jim sonrió al oír la voz de su hijo, parecía inevitable que su corazón diera brincos de alegría en su pecho…)

_**- Hola, campeón ¿Qué tal el campus? **_(Blair hacía ya un mes que se había ido para asistir a un campus en Cambridge sobre tribus nómadas. Y aunque los primero días había intentado mantenerse muy ocupado, se le estaba haciendo eterno. Hasta el extremo de empezar a extrañar el desorden y los tiras y a flojas de su hijo!)

_**- ¿Es Blair?**_ (preguntó William Ellison acercándose hasta donde estaba su hijo)

_**- si, papá es Blair**_ (si apartar la oreja del auricular y rodando los ojos, ¿a quién más le iba a llamar él campeón?)

_**- Dile que ya he reservado los billetes**_ (Williamson estaba él más emocionado con el viaje que ninguno de sus chicos, parecía mentira la edad que tenía).

_**- papá,**_ (respirando hondo) _**ahora estoy hablando yo, después te lo paso (**_Blair estaba al otro lado de escuchando la conversación entre su padre y su abuelo) _**¿ok?**_

_**- papá, ¿está ahí el abuelo?**_

_**- si, tú tío y tu abuelo han venido a ayudarme con una cosa. ¿Cómo te lo estás pasando?**_

_**- Bien, bien, un poco cansado, quizás tenías razón y me apunté a demasiadas clases, aun no he podido hacer turismo, puede que este fin de semana me anime y baje a Londres.**_

_**- Hijo, sé que el motivo del viaje es asistir a esas clases, pero no te olvides de divertirte un poco.**_

_**- papá ¿eres tú? No se supone que debes de decir que no me distraiga y que esté centrado en mis estudios. Y que aproveche al máximo la oportunidad que la facultad me da de asistir a estos 2 meses al campus de verano y que no haga locuras **_(imitando la voz de Jim).

_**- ey ey ey, yo no hablo así, bueno un poco. Además eso ya te lo dices tú. ¡Y yo no te he dicho nada de hacer locuras! Te he dicho que te lo pases bien. Que te diviertas…pero sin hacer nada "fuera de la ley"…**_

_**-¿Y cómo se supone que me divierta sin hacer nada ilegal? **_(haciendo rabiar a su padre, él también echaba de menos al gruñón de su padre)_** ...Ufffff, Entonces no sería diversión!**_

_**-Blaaaaaaair…Si piensas que por estar del otro lado del teléfono tu culo está a salvo, déjame recordarte que con la tecnología actual…**_

_**-No me digas que me vas a dar unas nalgaditas online jajajaja…caray papá sí que te estás modernizando jajajaja**_

_**-Te lo decía por el transporte aéreo, te sorprendería lo rápido que puedo estar frente al campus para mostrarle a tu insolente trasero que tan modernizado estoy! **_

_**- ¡Ey Ey!...¡Tranquilo, tranquilo, no hay razón para ponernos violentos!...es más, por aquí mi trasero y yo estamos muy bien.**_

_**- Pues si quieres seguir igual, te aconsejo que te comportes.**_

_**- Me lo paso bien, papá. Sé que te parece increíble que alguien se lo pueda pasara bien estudiando, pero en serio papá, me lo estoy pasando muy bien.**_

_**- Ok, hijo ¿ya estás comiendo bien? ¿A ver, qué desayunaste hoy?**_ (Blair dio un soplido de cansancio) _**¡Blair, no me resoples y contéstame!**_

_**- desayuno lo mismo que todos, el típico British breakfast, así que tranquilo. Creo que hasta he ganado un kilito.**_

_**- ¿Ya comes carne?**_

_**- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii **_(cansado)

_**- ¿seguro? No quiero que cuando vengas tengas que tomar de nuevo aquellas inyecciones para la anemia.**_

_**- ¡papá, por favor! ¡Tengo casi 17 años, se cuidarme solito!**_

_**- ¡Aún te faltan 3 meses! vale, vale, disculpa que me preocupe por mi único hijo**_ (un poco herido).

_**- Lo siento, papá.**_ (Cambiando de tema) _**¿Y qué eso en que te están ayudándole abuelo y tío Steven?**_

_**- lo siento, top secret, ya lo verás cuando regreses.**_

_**- venga papá, que aun falta 1 mes para que regrese.**_

_**- nop, es una sorpresa. Por cierto, te paso a tu abuelo antes que me arranque el teléfono de las manos. Hijo, cuídate, hablamos mañana, te quiero.**_

_**- si, yo también te quiero **_(poniéndose rojo y mirando a todas partes para asegurarse que nadie le oía)

- _**Hola Blair, soy el abuelo**_ (Blair no pudo evitar sonreír, des de que su abuelo descubrió que tenía un nieto que no paraba de autollamarse abuelo. A Blair le parecía muy gracioso. Al principio Steven había estado un poco molesto, pero cuando vio que su padre trataba a su princesita como una auténtica princesa y que su cariño por su nieta no había disminuido lo más mínimo, lo olvidó y lo achacó a la edad).

_**- Hola abuelo ¿Qué hacéis en casa?**_

_**- ¿No has oído a tu padre?, es una sorpresa.**_

_**- Jooo abuelo, una pista.**_

_**- Nada de pistas ¿Qué tal te lo estás pasando?**_

_**- Bien, muy bien.**_

_**- ¿Ya estudias mucho?**_

_**- si, abuelo**_ (cansado)

_**- No todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de asistir a ese campus, me he estado informado.**_

_**- lo sé abuelo, fui yo quien solicitó la beca**_ (rodando los ojos).

_**- ¡Jovencito! ¡No me ponga los ojos en blanco! **_

_**- No los he puesto**_ (pero como narices lo había sabido).

_**- ya, te voy conociendo yo a ti, jovencito… y eres igual que tu padre a tu edad **_(Jim lo miró indignado).

_**- ¡no que va! **_(dijo Blair indignado_**) ¡A papá no le gustaba estudiar! Además yo soy más guapo.**_

_**- ¡Igualito!**_ (alzando la mano libre la cielo, implorando que dios lo armara de paciencia) _**Por cierto, tengo una sorpresa para ti.**_

_**- ¿Otra?**_

_**- si.**_

_**- La semana que viene el jueves tengo una reunión en Cardiff así que he reservado un vuelo de Cardiff a Luton para esa misma noche. Así podremos pasar el fin de semana juntos.¿Qué te parece?**_ (Blair se quedó mudo) _**¿Blair, Blair, estás ahí?**_

_**- si, abuelo estoy aquí, disculpa ¿decías? **_

_**- He dicho que el jueves a la noche estaré ahí, pasaremos en fin de semana juntos.**_

_**- Eso es fantástico abuelo **_(dijo intentando sonar ilusionado, pero Blair era muy mal actor).

_**- No suenas muy contento**_ (un poco triste, esa no era la reacción que había esperado)

_**- si, si, si, solo es que…como tu has dicho abuelo he venido al seminario no de vacaciones y me sabe mal que vengas y yo no pueda acompañarte porque estaré estudiando ¿sabes?**_

_**- Por eso no te preocupes, me conozco demasiado bien Londres, no tendrás que hacer de guía turístico. Además tu padre ya me ha contado que aun no has salido de la facultad. Jajajaja si aun tendré que ser yo quién te haga de guía jajaja**_ (pero Blair no reía)

_**- Abuelo, tengo que colgar, que empieza el seminario del profesor Nollan. **_

_**- ok, nos vemos el jueves, cuídate.**_

_**- si, igualmente, adiós (**_Y Blair colgó el teléfono de la mesita de su habitación y se tapó la cara con las manos. En menudo lío se había metido ¿Cómo iba a salir de esa?)


	2. Chapter 2

- (Jim había oído perfectamente la conversación de su hijo y tras ver a su padre un poco abatido) _**Ya te dije que el chico estaba liado con lo del seminario, papá **_(Jim dijo con una pose de superioridad, conocía as u hijo, adoraba a su abuelo, si. Pero sus estudios lo tenían casi hipnotizado, cuando empezaban a hablar de culturas, sociedades, tribus, civilizaciones, y ano había familia, todo desaparecí apara Blair).

_**- si, pero bueno, no sé, esperé un poco más de…**_ (No le salía la palabra, le hubiera encantado que el chico se hubiera puesto a dar saltos de júbilo) _**alegría. **_

_**- Claro que sea alegra, papá. Ya sabes que te adora. Solo que ahora mismo para Blair solo hay una cosa…ese seminario.**_

_**- venga papá **_(esta vez Steven)_** Blair tiene 16 años, no es por nada, pero si cuando yo tenía 16 años el abuelo hubiera llamado diciendo que venía hacerme una visita en mis vacaciones te juro que hubiera reaccionado muchísimo peor que Blair. ¿Te acuerdas del abuelo, Jim?**_

_**- Dios, lo intento. ¡Créeme que lo intento! jajajaja**_

_**- ¡Chicos! **_(William les avisó)

_**- ¿qué? **_(los dos a la vez)

_**- ¿Os recuerdo que estáis hablando de mi padre?**_ (riñéndoles)

_**- un buen cristiano **_(dijo Steven)

_**- un hombre recto **_(dijo Jim)

_**- el más trabajador **_(dijo Steven)

_**- un hombre loable**_ (dijo Jim)

_**- jajajajaja **_(riéndose los dos, su abuelo solía referirse así mismo con esos adjetivos_**) ¡Y sobretodo, humilde, muy humilde!**_ (dijo Steven)

_**- ¡parad los dos!**_

_**- Venga papá, al menos no hemos dicho nada de la abuela.**_

_**- Chicos, no os lo vuelvo a repetir, dejarlo ya. **_(Esta vez William utilizó un tono que tanto Jim como Steven conocían muy bien).

_**- Venga Steven, vamos acabar con las repisas**_ (Jim no tenía gana de peleas y conocía muy bien a su hermano. Sabía que le costaba parar las bromas, así que decidió ejercer una vez más de hermano mayor y quitar a su hermano del medio) _**papá, son más de las tres, normalmente comes las 12:30 ¿no tienes hambre?**_

_**- Lo cierto es que si. Estaba esperando que nos ofrecieras algo **_(aun un poco molesto con sus hijos)

- _**Lo siento, papá desde que Blair se fue que he vuelto a mis horarios de soltero. Jajaja**_ (rascándose la cabeza).

_**- Te quejas de Blair pero tu eres peor**_ (dijo Steven riéndose) _**jajaja**_

_**- jajaja si, pero no se lo digas, solo me faltaba eso**_

_**- jajaja mis labios están sellados**_

_**- ¿Habéis acabado ya vosotros dos?**_

_**- si, señor. Antes he visto un restaurante Francés a un par de calles de aquí.**_

_**- si, "La Chaumiere"**_ (pronunciando a la perfección). _**No está mal, un poco carillo, pero hacen muy buenas las carnes.**_

_**- ¿Sabes si sirven a domicilio?**_

_**- no, no lo creo. Además a esta hora ya estará cerrada la cocina. ¿Unas pizzas?**_

_**- la mía Hawaiana.**_

_**- ok, una hawaiana, una Bostoniana y ¿tú papá?**_

_**- ¿Ya sabéis que ya no tenéis 9 años?**_

_**- también tienen ensaladas, alitas de pollo y pasta ¿te apetecen unos espaguetis carbonara?**_

_**- Grrrr llamaré a mi secretaría para que nos encargue algo comestible**_ (Steven y Jim pusieron los ojos en blanco y suspiraron, su padre era incapaz de disfrutar de comerse una buena porción de pizza con las manos. William en un fluido y rápido gesto les dio un callejón a cada uno).

- _**Auuuuuuuu **_(quejándose Jim mientras se llevó la mano a la cabeza)

_**- Ayyyy papaaaa**_ (Steven quejándose como cuando los dos eran pequeños).

_**- ¡Nada de hacerme muecas! ¿No teníais unas repisas que acabar?**_

_**- si, señor**_ (los dos fueron hasta la habitación con la cabeza baja y poniendo la misma cara que cuando eran pequeños y su padre les regañaban).

_**- ¡Y que esos dos sean ya padres!**_ (se dijo para si mismo y negando con la cabeza)


	3. Chapter 3

Blair llevaba más de 20 minutos mirando el plato de comida sin mover ni una pestaña. Las noticias sonaban de fondo pero hacía ya ratos que no las escuchabas.

_**- Blair, mi amor ¿está todo bien?**_

_**- si, solo un día duro.**_

_**- ya claro, super duro ¿te cuento mi día?**_ (Blair se encogió de hombros)

- _**Mi día ha empezado a las seis, tú como estabas exhausto de tanta clase no has oído cuando el estúpido de Robert ha llegado, todo borracho, echando las tripas por la boca y dejando todo el recibidor hecho una pena. Después te he tenido que despertar como cada día y por tu culpa no hemos desayunado, he cogido el autobús y el tren para llegar hasta a la puta oficina que está cerca de tu entupida universidad. El encargado estaba hoy de un humor de perros y no ha parado de ladrarnos todo el rato, solo he tenido 10 minutos para comer, porque vamos retrasados. Y vamos retrasados porque el mes pasado echaron 6 personas para recortar gastos y han contratado a solo dos novatos para que hagamos todo ese trabajo. Así que no te quejes que aun tienes suerte**_. (Dijo la chica claramente molesta dando un soplido)_** Después he tenido que comprar y cargar sola toda la compra porque sino lo hago yo no lo hace nadie. Limpiar el vomito seco de Robert. Recoger a los hijos de Nicole de la escuela y darles la merienda y asegurarme que hacían los deberes. Hacer una lavadora, limpiar el lavabo, que si, también estaba asqueroso. Y finalmente he tenido que esperar más de una hora a que mi novio se le hincharan, al fin, las pelotas de tanto leer y tras tomar otro tren y el puto autobús para llegar aquí y preparar la cena. ¡Y para más INRI! mi novio no solo me ignora sino que además tiene los santos cojones de decirme que ha tenido un día muy duro en el cole.**_

_**- No voy al cole.**_

_**- disculpe, usted señor catedrático, la Universidad.**_

_**- Sharon, por favor**_.

_**- ¡Vale!**_ (dejando la servilleta sobre la mesa y sentándose en le regazo de Blair y jugando con su pelo_**) cuéntame tu horrible día.**_

_**- He hablado con mi padre.**_

_**- como cada día ¿no?**_

_**- si. Mi abuelo y mi tío estaban con él en casa están tramando algo. ¡Una sorpresa!**_

_**- ¿Quizás te vayan a comprar un coche? ¡Un descapotable! ¿No decías que tu abuelo era rico a cargar?**_

_**- Antes se hiela el infierno que mi padre le deja comprarme un coche. No para de repetirme la cantidad de chicos jóvenes que mueren en accidentes en su primer año de conducción. **_

_**- ¿alguna vez tendrás que tener coche, digo yo?**_

_**- si fuera por mi padre no**_ (con una mueca de disgusto) _**Bueno, he hablado con mi abuelo y el próximo jueves vendrá a hacerme una visita**_

_**- ¿Que quieres decir? **(en pánico) **¿Aquí? **_

_**- Tiene una reunión en Gales y cuando acabe tomará un avión hasta Luton. **_

_**- ¡Joder!**_

_**- ¡exacto, joder! ¿Me cambias ahora el día?**_

_**- Y no sé, no hay manera de que no haga ese viaje, no sé, invéntate algo, dile que estás muy ocupado, yo que sé. Tú eres el genio.**_

_**- ya, bueno, llevo toda la tarde dándole vueltas y no sé como.**_

_**- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? **(Sharon estaba entre asustada y enfadada)_

_**- No tengo ni idea **_(con una cara de pena que conmovería hasta al mismísimo Freddy Krueger).

_**- Mi amor, no te preocupes, seguro que se te ocurrirá algo **_(dándole un beso y acariciándole el pelo).

- _**Estoy muerto**_ (dijo Blair apoyando su frente en el hombro de Sharon)


	4. Chapter 4

_**- Papá, papá**_ (una preciosa niña de unos siete años vestida de bailarina saltó a los brazos de Steven) _**¿te ha gustado?**_

_**- ¡Me ha encantado, princesa!**_ (dijo Steven cerrando la videocámara y subiéndose al cuello a su niñita).

_**- ¿Me has grabado bien?**_

_**- Ni Scorsese lo hubiera hecho mejor.**_

_**- ¿Quién?**_ (la niñita abrazada a su padre lo miró raro, ¿Era ese Scorsese un amigo de su papá?).

_**- Un director de cine muy famoso.**_

_**- ¿El de Harry Potter?**_ (dijo excitada)

_**- JAJAJA**_ (no pudo evitar reírse) _**No, otro director.**_

_**- ¿Papá? ¿Llenó ya el abuelo la piscina pequeña?**_

_**- Si, ayer.**_

_**- ¡Yupi! ¡Yupi**_! (dando aplausos de alegría).

_**- ¿Te apetece una copa de las grandotas de helado?**_

_**- ¡Si, si, si!**_ (dándole besos) _**¡Te quiero mucho papi!**_

_**- Yo también mi princesita, pero esto es un secreto entre tú y yo, ni una palabra a tu madre o al abuelo.**_

_**- Noooooooooooooooo**_ (negando con la cabeza) _**que sino el abuelo pam pam en el culete.**_

_**- eso es, y yo no quiero que el abuelo nos haga pam pam**_

_**- Jaja papi el abuelo puede hacerte pam pam ¡Tú eres un papá!**_ (dijo la niña como si su padre acabara de decir la mayor estupidez del mundo)

_**- jaja bueno, por si acaso no se lo diremos, ok ¿secreto de pulgar?**_ (y los dos entrelazaron pulgares. Steven no estaba tan seguro como su hija de que William pensara igual que ella)

Steven y Gi fueron a tomar una copa de helado en el quiosco favorito de padre e hija, que era famoso por sus copas de helados y sus crepes de todos los sabores que pudieras imaginar. Gi disfrutó de su helado y después del carrusel que había en el parque. Steven estaba disfrutando de su día libre con su princesita. Gi vivía con su madre y ese año había empezado la escuela en un internado muy prestigioso por lo que pocas eran las oportunidades que tenía Steven de disfrutar de su hija. Por no mencionar que su exmujer era un auténtica arpía y disfrutaba jodiéndole la vida. Y no había mejor manera que joderle la vida Steven que no dejándolo ver a su princesita. Gi, quería muchísimo a su papi y a su mami, y cómo Victoria y Steven cuando se separaron decidieron que nunca discutirían o hablarían mal delante de la niña. Gi desconocía el odio visceral que sus padres sentían el uno por el otro. Victoria no era una mala madre, era egoísta, caprichosa, vengativa, mala como la quina e infiel por naturaleza, pero como madre no se le podía reprochar nada. Y eso fue lo que hizo al juez otorgarle la custodia de Gi. Una niña tan pequeña necesitaba de su madre más que de su padre, dijo el juez. Steven tuvo que contentarse con el derecho a visitas. Y Victoria de vez en cuando se lo fastidiaba diciéndole que la niña tenía otitis o una excursión o una fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiguita. Afortunadamente con el inicio de la escuela, las cosas se habían normalizado bastante. Y un fin de semana estaba con su madre y otro con su padre. Y gracias a su padre, Victoria había accedido a dejar a Gi ir a comer los domingos a casa del abuelo.

Steven miraba como su princesita subía y bajaba en el caballito del carrusel, se estaba haciendo grande tan rápido, ya tenía siete años y a él le parecía que había sido ayer cuando la agarró en sus brazos por primera vez en la sala de partos. Gi era el vivo retrato de su madre. Piel blanca como la porcelana, muy flaca, pelo rubio muy rizado y ojos muy oscuros. De su padre había heredado la estatura y todo el carácter. Era alegre, extrovertida, un poco payasa, le gustaba ir a la escuela y tenía perdición por los dulces. Y al igual que todos los Ellison era cabezota, no tenía noción alguna del tiempo y una idea muy recta de la justicia. Cuando empezó a oscurecer, Steven dio por acabada la tarde de parque y tras convencer a su hija que ya era hora de regresar a casa se fueron a casa a cenar.

_**- ¿Dónde está la princesita de la casa?**_ (dijo William con una rodilla en el suelo y los brazos abiertos de par en par)

_**- ¡Aquí, abue, aquí!**_ (corriendo hacía él y abrazándolo fuertemente y dándole un beso muy fuerte) _**¡Abu! La señorita dijo que fui la que lo hice mejor, papá lo ha gravado en video, vamos a verlo, ven**_ (tirando de él hacía la sala).

- _**Sé que soy su padre, pero si que fue la que lo mejor lo hizo.**_

_**- de mayor seré bailarina y bailaré el lago de los cisnes para ti **_(le dijo a su abuelo, a William se le llenaba el corazón y se le caía la baba al oír a su nieta).

_**- ¡Ey!, ¿y a mi qué?**_

_**- ¡A ti**_ (se quedó un rato pensando) _**a ti, el cascanueces!**_

- _**Eso me gusta más**_ (le dijo su padre haciéndole cosquillas).

_**- Oh, mira cómo te has puesto el tutú, está todo lleno de tierra.**_

_**- papi me llevó al parque, subí al tobogán, a los columpios, a las barras, al carrusel…**_

_**- ya veo, ya veo, habéis tenido un día muy ocupado.**_

_**- siiiiiiiiii, pero vamos**_ (tirando del brazo a su abuelo) vamos que te enseño el video, papá venga.

_**- Gi, vamos primero a cenar, mira la hora que es, es muy**_ tarde (mirando con una mueca de disgusto a su hijo). _**Hace ya rato que debías haber cenado. ¿No tienes hambre?**_

_**- ¡No que va! si papi me ha comprado un…**_ (Steven carraspeó un poco y Gi enseguida se dio cuenta que casi se le escapa)_**…un…un…**_

_**- un sándwich de pollo**_ (le ayudó su padre).

_**- si, un sándwich de pollo**_ (dijo con sonrisa de picaruela).

_**- ¿Con que un sándwich de pollo, eh?**_ (Steven y Gi asintieron efusivamente) _**ya, claro**_ (William no era tonto y sabía que su hijo malcriaba a su nieta en todo)_** Bueno, un sándwich no es una cena. Le diré a Consuelo que te ponga un platito de sopa.**_

_**- ¿Sopa? ¡Abu, es verano! **_(poniendo morros)

_**- Gissela, en verano también se come sopa.**_

_**- la sopa está caliente y me hará sudar.**_

_**- Entonces después de cenar te tomas un baño**_ (le dijo con una sonrisa William). _**Venga, ve a cambiarte y a asearte para la mesa.**_

_**- ¿No puedo comer con el tutú?**_

_**- no, además está todo sucio, ni en broma, te sientas a la mesa así de sucia. Steven **_(pidiendo ayuda a su hijo)

_**- Gi, princesa, vamos, te ayudaré a cambiarte. Y después de cenar, les enseñaremos al abuelo y al tío el video.**_

_**- ¿El tito viene?**_

_**- si,**_

_**- ¿si? **_(preguntó sorprendido William)

_**- ah, si se me olvido comentártelo, lo invité a cenar ¿algún problema?**_

_**- no, claro que no, solo que me extraña. Voy a hablar con Consuelo.**_

_**- Consuelo ya lo sabe, papá.**_

_**- Papi, papi, ¿el primo también viene?**_

_**- No, mi amor el primo aun está en Inglaterra.**_

_**- ¡Que rollo!**_ (poniendo morros)

_**- -venga, Gi, que un pajarito me ha dicho que tu tío traerá un postre muy rico con él.**_

_**- ¿si?**_

_**- si**_

_**- ¡júralo!**_

_**- Lo juro**_ (haciendo la seña de los scouts).

_**- vale,**_ (empezó a correr hacía las escaleras que daban a la primera planta) _**papá, dile al tío, que no empiecen el postre sin mi.**_

_**- Giiii no corras por las escaleras **_(dijo su padre)

_**- jooooooooo **_(pero aminoró el paso)

- (una vez Gi estuvo en su habitación) _**si no se come la sopa no hay postre, ya sabes las normas.**_

_**- si, si, pero se lo dices tú.**_

_**- Steven, sabes que me molesta mucho hacer de malo con mi nieta así que te agradecería que no le llenaras la barriga de golosinas antes de cenar.**_

_**- Papá, me ofendes. No le he dado golosinas a mi niña **_(William arqueó la ceja).

_**- Hijo, no te equivoques, me molesta hacer de malo con mi nieta. No tengo ningún problema con hacer de malo con mis chicos.**_

_**- Helado.**_

_**- grrrrrrrrrrr **_

_**- No te enfades papá, no le puedo decir que no, no con esa carita.**_

_**- Helado y en tirantes toda la tarde en el parque. Después no me pongas carita de corderito cuando tu niña empiece a toser.**_

_**- ¿Gi? ¡Gi es fuerte como un roble!**_

_**- Ok **_(William no quería discutir con su hijo, entendía perfectamente que quisiera darle todos los caprichos a su hija) _**¿Y cómo es eso que has invitado a Jimmy a comer?**_

_**- ¿Estás de broma? Da pena, desde que Blair se fue al campus ese que parece un perro abandonado. Pensé que estar un rato con su sobrina lo animaría. ¿Quién lo iba a decir de Jimmy, eh?**_

_**- ¿Qué?**_

_**- Que fuera tan padrazo.**_

_**- Jimmy siempre ha sido muy padrazo.**_

_**- ¡mis cojones!**_

_**- ¡Steven!**_

_**- No me vengas con Steven, papá. Jimmy nunca ha sido padrazo. ¡Venga ya, si cuando nació Gissela no sabía ni como agarrarla! Si creo que no la volvió a agarrar hasta que tuvo un añito.**_

_**- Tú hermano siempre fue muy protector contigo.**_

_**- ¿Si? pues sería cuando dormía. Por que el Jimmy que yo recuerdo era un idiota que siempre estaba cabreado o mangoneándome.**_

_**- De pequeño no era así. Siempre cuidaba que nada malo te pasara.**_

_**- Solo era porque le gustaba darme órdenes. Entonces ya era un sargento, ¿no sé cómo no lo viste venir, entonces?**_

_**- ¿Quién era un sargento?**_ (dijo Jim detrás de la nuca de su hermano. Steven instintivamente tragó saliva)

_**- Ves, a eso me refería. ¿Cuándo entraste? ¡no oí el timbre!**_ (Jim le sonrió y le enseño las llaves)

_**- Eso es porque no llamé al timbre, empollón.**_

_**- ¿Le diste llaves de casa?**_ (mirando a su padre)

_**- Hijo, siempre las ha tenido**_ (William lo miró con cara de no entender a su hijo. Steven se quedó pensativo. Si claro, que las tenía, las tenía desde los 13 años al igual que él).

_**- Te he traído unas cosas para que le lleves a Blair. Mañana tienes el vuelo a las seis ¿no? **_

_**- Si**_

_**- ¿si quieres te puedo llevar?**_

_**- ¿En serio Jimmy? No quisiera ser un estorbo**_ (pero en el fondo William se alegraba de que su hijo se ofreciera a llevarlo).

_**- No, me va bien, entró a trabajar a las ocho, puedo dejarte y después ir a la comisaría. **_

_**- Perfecto, entonces mañana me vienes a buscar a las cuatro ¿Te parece bien?**_

_**- si, claro.**_

_**- ¿Y qué es eso que quieres que le lleve a mi nieto?**_

_**- Unas camisetas, una cazadora porque sé que allí refresca por las noches y seguro que no se abriga.**_

_**- Es verano, Jimmy **_(dijo Steven).

_**- Tu sobrino se resfría con facilidad y tiene los pulmones delicados.**_ _**Y mal no le vendrá **_(dijo un poco molesto Jim).

_**- Claro que no**_ (dijo William intentando poner paz entre sus hijos)_** ¿y qué es eso?**_ (señalando un sobre)

_**- esto, nada, una carta con unas fotos. Nada, por si se añora y no sé**_

_**- ok**_ (William dijo viendo que su hijo se estaba poniendo rojo como un tomate) _**me aseguraré de dárselo todo.**_

_**- Gracias papá.**_

_**- De nada, hijo, es un placer.**_

_**- una cosa, ¿te puedo pedir un favor más?.**_

_**- Si claro, ¿qué?**_

_**- Puedes asegurarte que está bien, que come, que no sobrecarga de tareas, que su compañero de habitación es…bueno que todo está bien, si le echarás un vistazo…Es la primera vez que estamos separados desde que llegara a casa**_ (William lo interrumpió)

_**- No tenías ni que pedirlo, iba a hacerlo igualmente. ¡Qué tipo de abuelo sería sino!**_

_**- Gracias**_ (dijo Jim sonriéndole tiernamente, como hacía décadas que Jim no le sonreía)


	5. Chapter 5

_**- Tu abuelo llega mañana ¿no? **_(Sharon lo miró preocupada, Blair des de que supo que su abuelo vendría se había vuelto más taimado de lo que ya era normal en él)

_**- si **_(sin levantar la cabeza del libro que estaba leyendo).

_**- ¿Y se te ha ocurrido algo**_? (molesta porque no dejara el puñetero libro para hablar con ella)

_**- no, nada, zip, zero, res, zilch, nix, nothing, rien, niente **_(cerrando el libro de golpe)

_**- vale, vale, entendido. ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?**_

_**- no lo sé **_(pasándose la mano por la cara con desesperación).

_**- ¿y si, hablas con alguno de esos compañeros tuyos del campus y les pides a ver si te pueden echar una mano?**_

_**- Una mano ¿cómo?, ¿como no sea al cuello?**_

_**- Joder Blair, no seas tan negativo. Seguro que alguno de esos estirados, tiene una habitación libre para un par de días, además tu abuelo solo viene para el fin de semana ¿no?**_

_**- Creo que si. Pues agarra el teléfono y empieza a llamar.**_

_**- es que no tengo ningún teléfono.**_

_**- ¿Qué?**_

_**- Voy a allí para aprender no para hacer de relaciones públicas**_ (La chica empezó a enfurruñarse) _**No me mires así. Todos son muy viejos. ¡El más joven debe de tener unos veinte-muchos!**_

_**- vale, vale que no cunda el pánico. A ver. Cuando pediste la beca te enviaron información sobre las residencias ¿no?**_

_**- si, claro,**_ (hizo una pausa y puso una mueca) _**pero me lo dejé en Rainier.**_

_**- ¡Y que seas tú el genio!**_ (toda desquiciada)

_**- Solo iban a ser 7 semanas y no pensé que mi abuelo fuera a venir.**_

_**- Ok, déjame el laptop. Vamos a ver si encontramos algo **_(la chica empezó a mirar por Internet las residencias y colegios mayores que habían en Cambridge) _**He encontrado un par de sitios. Que pueden dar el pego **_(mostrándole las webs a Blair_**). Apunta los teléfonos y llama.**_

_**- das miedo. ¿No es la primera vez, qué haces esto**_ (riéndose)_**, verdad?**_

_**- Cállate y llama **_

_**- vale, y ¿cómo lo pagaremos?**_

_**- eso ya lo veremos, para la fianza tenemos ¿no? **_(Blair se levantó y fue al escondite donde tenían guardado el dinero, contó los billetes)_** ¿Cuánto es la fianza?**_

_**- el 10%**_

_**- si, tenemos.**_

_**- solo tienes que buscar para 3 noches, jueves, viernes y sábado. El domingo ya se va ¿no?**_

_**- si, pues domingo ya puedes dormir aquí. **_

_**- ok, voy a llamar**_

Blair llamó a seis residencias. Afortunadamente al ser julio y haber finalizado las clases, había habitaciones disponibles. El problema es que pocas alquilaban por días, casi todas alquilaban por semanas o meses. Al fin la sexta, permitía el alquiler de habitaciones por días y tenía habitaciones disponibles. Tras colgar agarró la cartera y salió corriendo. Le guardaban una habitación pero tenía que ir ese mismo día a pagar. Apuntó la dirección de la residencia, tomó la bicicleta y fue hacía allá. Por su parte Sharon empezó a empaquetar algunas de las cosas de Blair. Para que pareciera que el chico había estado viviendo allí las últimas semanas. Afortunadamente, Sharon no tenía problemas para hacer amigos, como Blair y tras recibir la llamada de Blair como que ya tenía las llaves organizó una cuadrilla y fueron a preparar la mudanza. Todos ayudaron, Sharon era un cielo y des de que había llegado se había ganado a todos. Blair por su parte solo era el chavalín de rizos que solo hacía que preguntar y tomara notas de todos, sino fuera por su cara de niño, hubieran dicho que era de la policía secreta. Antes de la media noche aquella habitación era la típica habitación e un estudiante. Con pósters, revistas, un par de yogures caducados en la nevera, ropa sucia por lavar y un montón de latas de refresco y envoltorios de fastfood en la papelera. Realmente parecía su habitación de Cascade en Washington. Sharon les dio las gracias a todos los chicos invitándolos a pizza e hicieron una pequeña inauguración de la habitación. Cuando todos se hubieron ido Sharon y Blair inauguraron el colchón de la habitación.

El vuelo de Cardiff llegaba a las 19:20 minutos. Blair estaba desquiciado. Aquella visita le daba mal espina. Su abuelo le intimidaba mucho. Aunque desde que lo conociera meses atrás siempre le había tratado con mucho cariño y le había hecho unos cuantos regalos caros, la manera que tenía de hablar a su tío y a su padre le hacía sospechar que William Ellison no era precisamente San Nicolás.


	6. Chapter 6

Al fin llegó su abuelo, cargado como una vieja estrella de Hollywood, tras los típicos abrazos, besos y saludos de terminal de llegadas de aeropuerto tomaron un taxi.

_**- ¿Abuelo en que Hotel te estás?**_

_**- En el Marlowe **_(el taxista inició la marcha al oír la indicación de William), _**estuve allí hace unos siete años y me encantó.**_

_**- ok, y eso por ¿dónde cae?**_

_**- no te preocupas el chofer seguro que sabe llegar. ¿Y cuéntame como le va a mi nieto por Cambridge?**_

_**- bien, estoy muy contento, tienen un programa de antropología fantástico. ¡Asistí a dos conferencias del profesor Millet!**_

_**- Por como lo cuentas de ver ser todo una eminencia.**_

_**- ¿Estás de broma, abuelo? ¡Su compendio sobre rituales de madurez de las tribus aborígenes australianas es mi libro de cabecera!**_

_**- ¡Vaya! Un día cuando puedas ya me lo dejarás para que lo lea.**_

_**- Claro, abuelo cuando quieras. Y también imparte clases la doctora F.W. King**_ (William no podía para de sonreír al oír hablar a su nieto. Cómo le hubiera gustado que Jimmy hubiera sentido esa pasión por los estudios).

_**- Ya veo que estás aprovechando al máximo el campus. Eso es bueno, así no tendré que ejercer de abuelo gruñón**_ (removiéndole los rizos).

_**- Abuelo**_ (Volviendo a colocarse bien el pelo. Blair no le dio importancia al comentario. Aunque parecía un poco cascarrabias William Ellison aun no le había mordido). _**Oye abuelo, mañana tengo clases todo el día, pero en cuanto acabe podemos quedar a cenar algo.**_

_**- Eso será estupendo. Yo tengo que hacer unos recados y no creo que esté libre hasta la tarde pero ¿que te parece si cenamos algo por el campus?, así podrás enseñarme el campus y la residencia donde te estás**_ (Blair intentó esconder la mueca de miedo).

_**- Claro, pero no conozco ningún restaurante de esos que te gustan. Hay una posada donde hacen un estofado muy bueno, pero no sé si será de tu gusto**_

_**- ¡Tonterías! Seguro que hacen muy bueno ese estofado. ¿El sábado tienes planes?**_

_**- por la mañana si, pero a partir de las 12 estoy libre. Bueno pues no hagas planes, te llevaré a Londres. Pasaremos allí l anoche, tengo un buen amigo que vive allí y ya sabe que vamos. El domingo haremos turismo todo el día y regresaremos pronto, yo a. hotel porque mi vuelo sale muy muy temprano y ti te dejaré en la residencia ya que al día tienes clases.**_

_**- vaya, supongo que ya tengo mi agenda ocupada ¿no?**_

_**- ¿Pasa algo Blair?**_

_**- no, solo que bueno, abuelo no quisiera parecer grosero, pero tenía planeado leer unos artículos y**_

_**- Como dijo tu padre, tienes que distraerte un poco. Blair, tienes 16 años, tienes que divertirte y disfrutar más de la vida.**_ (William le sonreía dulcemente, estaba tan orgulloso de su nieto) _**Cómo le digas a tu padre que yo te he dicho eso, tendrás problemas conmigo ¿OK? Secreto**_ (levantando el meñique como hacía con su nieta)

_**- secreto**_ (cruzó el meñique con su abuelo sonriendo).

Al llegar al hotel Blair no paraba de mirar a todas partes, aquel era un lugar muy lujoso, su abuelo no era de albergues, eso seguro. Menos mal que no había dejado en sus manos lo de buscarle un lugar donde dormir. Naomi y él estaban acostumbrados a estar en cualquier cuchitril, mientras estuviera resguardado del frío y la lluvia, era bueno. William en cambio parecía del tipo que notaba un guisante en una cama de 9 colchones. Al entrar a la suite que había reservado su abuelo, Blair no pudo evitar dejar escapar un

_**- ¡Joder!**_ (con los ojos como platos)

_**- ¡Blair! ¡Esa boca!**_ (la cara de abuelito dulce desapareció. Blair no solía decir palabrotas. Lo cierto es que aquella era la primera palabrota que William el oía al muchacho),

_**- Lo siento abuelo, me pilló con la guardia baja**_ (sonrojándose). _**¡Menuda habitación! Es como un palacio, o algo así ¿no?**_

_**- Tu padre**_ (aún un poco serio) _**me ha dado unas cosas para ti. Están en esa maleta (**_señalándole una maleta de piel color Burdeos. Blair se abalanzó a la maleta).

_**- tranquilo, chico, nadie va a entrar a robártelo.**_

_**- Lo siento, abuelo **_(abriendo la maleta y sacando un paquetito que ponía su nombre).

_**- Ah si, le dije que cuando llegáramos al hotel lo llamaríamos**_ (lanzándole el teléfono móvil).

_**- ¿Papá?**_

_**- Hola hijo**_

_**- ¿dormías?**_

_**- No. Estaba de servicio, acabo de llegar a casa**_ (mintió, hacía horas que había llegado, estaba sentado en el sofá esperando la llamada) _**¿Has recibido mi paquete?**_

_**- si, el abuelo acaba de dármelo.**_

_**- ¿Lo has abierto?**_

_**- ahora, lo estoy abriendo **_(apoyando el teléfono en el hombro para poder tener las manos libres mientras hablaba por teléfono. Su abuelo lo miró y no pudo evitar reírse. Blair se parecía tanto a Jimmy cuando era pequeño y era el día de Navidad. Le agarró el teléfono y puso el manos libres. Blair empezó a reírse al ver lo burro que había sido en no pensar en ponerlo en manos libre)

_**- ¿Qué pasa ahí? ¿Y esas risitas?**_

_**- No, pasa nada Jimmy**_ (dijo William sonriendo)

_**- No le estarás contando otra vez anécdotas mías de cuando era pequeño ¿verdad?**_

_**- No, pero gracias por la sugerencia.**_

_**- ¡Papá! Déjalo, quieres. Después se pone de un impertinente…**_

_**- Cuidado que dices de mi nieto.**_

_**- Gracias abuelo**_ (dijo Blair que había estado mirando lo que su padre el había enviado) _**¡papá!**_

_**- si ¿hijo?**_

_**- ¡Te acordaste! Eres genial, mi libro de la doctora F.W. King. ¡Genial! Está super pedido en la biblioteca.**_

_**- ¿Has visto la chaqueta?**_

_**- si, lo he visto, pero esto…papá aquí también es verano ¿sabes? **_(guaseándose de su padre).

_**- Y por la noche refresca. Y no me vengas con que ahí también es verano. En Inglaterra refresca mucho por la noche.**_

_**- Pues será en otra parte de Inglaterra, porqué lo que es aquí hace calor.**_

_**- Blair, ya sabes lo que te dijo el médico, cualquier catarro que pillaras podía pasar a neumonía con mucha facilidad.**_

- _**si mamaaaaaaaaa**_ (dijo mofándose de su padre) _**Auuuuuuuuuu **_(Blair se cubrió rápidamente la retaguardia)

_**- ¿QUÉ PASÓ?**_ (Jim se puso tenso había oído un ruido seco y después el grito de su hijo) ¿_**QUÉ PASÓ? ¿BLAIR, HIJO ESTÁS BIEN?**_

_**- perfectamente, está perfectamente**_ (William se apresuró a calmar a su hijo. William cansado de ese tonito irrespetuoso de Blair le había dado un cachete bastante fuerte que había pillado totalmente de sorpresa a Blair).

_**- si, papá no es nada, me golpeé con la mesita**_ (todo rojo). _**Gracias por el paquete**_ (dijo sonando arrepentido). _**¿Seguro qué estás bien? Deja que el abuelo te mire ese golpe**_ (William le miró y sonrió e hizo como si fuera a mirarle)

_**- No, no, no**_ (casi en pánico) _**Estoy bien, perfectamente **_(poniendo su trasero contra la pared).

_**- ok, pórtate bien con el abuelo, no quiero escuchar tus quejas y lloriqueos…**_

_**-Já y cuando yo me he quejado o lloriqueado!...Blair le respondió un tanto ofendido…**_

_**-¡Cada vez que me toca calentarte el trasero con el cepillo o con la zapatilla!...Y si no te comportas con tu abuelo, niñito, te garantizo que...**_

_**-Entendido Señor, Nada de quejas, nada de lloriqueos, Nada de cepillos de madera, Nada de alpargatas…**_

_**-Y sobretodo…**_(volviendo a ponerse serio) _**prométeme que NADA de hacer estupideces, hijo!**_

_**-¡Lo prometo y si miento que mi tío Steve se quede calvo e impotente!**_

_**-Blairrrr **_(Jim lo amonestó con un severo siseo aunque por dentro estaba riéndose a carcajadas)

_**-Ok, Ok…no te sulfures… tranquilo, me portaré muy bien…Lo prometo **_(Blair dijo cruzando los dedos y suplicando no condenarse al infierno mientras. William no podía parar de reír por debajo de la nariz)

_**- no, tranquilo, me portaré muy bien.**_

_**- Hijo, mi nieto siempre se porta conmigo muy bien, sabe que con el abuelo no valen payasadas, eres tú el que no sabes llevarlo.**_

_**- Claro, nada de payasadas, pues ese memorándum no le debió llegar a Steven **_(dijo Jim, molesto porque su padre criticara sus aptitudes paternales).

-_** Jimmy**_ (en tono de advertencia) _**¿no puedes dejar a tu hermano al margen ni en una conferencia transoceánica?**_

_**- grrrr**_ (se oyó a Jim gruñir al otro lado del teléfono) ¿_**Blair**_ (cambiando de tema) _**has visto el sobre?**_

_**- si papá, ahora iba a leerlo,**_

_**- mejor espera a llegar a la residencia, ¿ok?**_

_**- vale**_ (guardando el sobre en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón). _**Papá, te llamo mañana, es tarde y ya tendría que ir tirando para la residencia.**_

_**- ok, mañana hablamos, llamaré a tu abuelo. Así no tienes que gastar tú tu dinero.**_

_**- Papá**_

_**- ¿si hijo?**_

_**- Cuídamelo ¿eh?**_

_**- No sufras. Hablamos mañana Jimmy.**_

_**- Hasta mañana**_ (y William dio la botón de colgar).

_**- Abuelo, yo voy tirando, quedamos mañana sobre las siete ¿qué te parece?**_ (William asintió) _**Muy bien, entonces quedamos así, a las siete a al entrada de la biblioteca de humanidades.**_

_**- No tan rápido**_ (Blair ya salía por la puerta) _**Primero un beso**_ (Blair se puso colorado pero fue a darle un beso a su abuelo) _**y después, espera ahí que llamaré a un taxi para que te lleve a la residencia. No quiero que estés caminando por ahí de noche.**_

_**- abuelo, esto es muy tranquilo, no tiene**_

_**- shhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_ (le interrumpió mandándolo a callar_**) cuando los mayores hablan los pequeños**_… (Calló esperando que Blair acabara la frase)

_**- …los pequeños escuchan**_ (dijo rodando los ojos. Tenía casi 17 años, no 6. ¿Pero es que ninguno de los Ellison parecía darse cuenta?)

_**- Eso es. Ahora vamos, te haré compañía hasta que llegue tu taxi**_ (dijo saliendo con su nieto de la habitación)


	7. Chapter 7

A Blair se le hizo raro dormir en aquella habitación. Aquello estaba super silencioso. Echaba de menos a Sharon y echaba de menos su barrio en Londres. Además sabía que esa noche había una rave-party y era el mejor sitio para ver interactuar diferentes subculturas populares. Sobretodo los squatters, que es lo que realmente le había llevado a pedir aquella beca. Pero tomar un tren hasta Londres teniendo a su abuelo a escasos kilómetros, era una auténtica locura. Así que se puso a estudiar hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

Por la mañana se quedó dormido, se había acostumbrado a que Sharon siempre lo despertaba. Afortunadamente no tenía que tomar el autobús ni el tren con lo que aun llegó a tiempo a la primera clase. Cada día tardaba una hora y media en llegar al campus. 30 minutos de autobús más 47 minutos de tren más lo que tardaba desde la estación hasta al campus, nunca bajaba de hora y media. Un coñazo. Pero las clases del campus acababan a las dos de la tarde, por lo que no le importaba mucho. Sharon era de otra opinión, claro. Esa mañana las clases le pasaron volando. Eran muy buenos los ponentes y no quería que llegara la tarde y tener que enfrentarse a su abuelo. No le hacia mucha gracia mentirle, era un señor mayor, era su abuelo, siempre lo estaba halagando y haciendo regalos caros. Una cosa era mentir a su padre. Al fin y al cabo Jim era el primero en mentirle a él y otra era mentirle a su abuelo. Pero también tenía muy claro que alguien que se hospedaba en un hotel de lujo no iba a entender lo que le había llevado a Blair hasta Inglaterra. Y tras unos cuantos meses de ir a almorzar cada domingo a casa de su abuelo Blair se había hecho una ligera idea de cómo era William A. Ellison. Y algo le decía que su pequeña treta no iba a ser de su agrado y sobretodo que no accedería a mantenerle el secreto. Así que tenía que mantener a su abuelo ocupado todo el fin de semana para que no chismorreara demasiado. Lo tenía casi planeado al milímetro. A las siete lo recogería a la entrada de la biblioteca, lo llevaría a dar una vuelta rápida por el campus, y una visita fugaz a la residencia, después lo llevaría a cenar a la posada que cocinaban muy bien pero que tenían un servicio muy lento. Después sería ya muy tarde, por lo que se excusaría por estar cansado y quererse acostar temprano y lo acompañaría hasta el hotel y se volvería a la residencia a dormir. Como su abuelo le había dicho que el sábado y el domingo se lo pasarían en Londres, los tendría que pagar dos noches en la residencia, eso era una muy buena noticia para sus bolsillos. Por lo que no tendría que preocuparse de nada, sería una especie de excursión, conociendo a su abuelo seguro que sería lago tranquilo y didáctico.

Cuando el domingo por la noche regresaran a King's Cross, se haría el cansado y le pediría a su abuelo quedarse a dormir con él en al lujosa habitación. Estaba al 100% que eso incluso le haría feliz al viejo cascarrabias. Y por la mañana su abuelo tomaría el avión y ya no sería ningún problema. Su pellejo estaría a salvo. Al menos eso esperaba. Blair no podía creer la mala suerte que llegaba a tener. Es como si los Ellison tuvieran alguna especie de detector de "líos".

Y las siete tocaron en el campanario. Blair llevaba ya 5 minutos esperando, sabía que su abuelo era un fanático de la puntualidad. Las siete y cinco y ni rastro de su abuelo. Las siete y diez, nada de nada. Las siete y cuarto, Blair estaba empezando a preocuparse. Y si le había dado un ataque al corazón o una embolia o una de esas cosas chungas que les dan a los ancianitos. Y si se había desorientado o lo habían atropellado. Blair tenía 16 años y para él un hombre de 58 años era todo un señor mayor, y ya no Mencionemos si tiene el pelo lleno de canas y barba. En la cabeza de Blair todo tipo de desgracias se iban cuajando. Blair estaba entre quedarse ahí esperando, por si su abuelo solo se hubiera retrasado o despistado (La gente mayor olvida con facilidad) o empezar a llamar a los hospitales. Cuando vio la figura de su abuelo a lo lejos caminando hacía él con paso ligero. Blair respiró aliviado, su abuelo estaba bien, Su cara se iluminó y no pudo evitar sentirse idiota por haber pensado todas esas tonterías.

_**- Abuelo, ya empezaba ha preocuparme, 20 minutos ¿No decías que detestabas la impuntualidad? Jajaja**_ (Blair estaba ahora de muy buen humor y quería reírse un poco a la costa de su abuelo).

_**- Y lo detesto. Disculpa Blair, el decano no me dejaba ir.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**- Abuelo, ya empezaba ha preocuparme, 20 minutos ¿No decías que detestabas la impuntualidad? Jajaja**_ (Blair estaba ahora de muy buen humor y quería reírse un poco a la costa de su abuelo).

_**- Y lo detesto. Disculpa Blair, el decano no me dejaba ir.**_

_**- ¿El decano?**_

_**- si, el decano. Le prometí a tu padre que hablaría con él, para que tuviera en cuenta tu corta edad y no fuera tan exigente contigo. Por lo que me dijo tu padre, tus compañeros tienen todos más de 30 años.**_

_**- Si**_ (la cara de Blair era blanca como le papel y ese "si" fue como el último aliento de un moribundo).

_**- ¿Pasa algo, Blair?**_ (William dijo con toda la malicia del mundo).

_**- no, no, señor**_ (Que le habría contado el decano).

_**- ¿Seguro? Estás muy pálido**_ (el chico merecía sufrir un poco más)

_**- Si, estoy bien, abuelo. Vamos, te enseñaré la biblioteca, las clases y los jardines.**_

- _**Ya los he visto, el decano me ha hecho una ruta turística**_ (sonriéndole). _**Cuando estábamos en la biblioteca te he visto, no hemos querido molestarte, parecías muy ocupado **_(era cierto, el chico estaba rodeado por una montaña de libros y tomaba anotaciones como un loco) _**así que hemos continuado con la visita en el antiguo claustro, es precioso y muy tranquilo**_ (William se quedó callado esperando que su nieto dijera algo).

_**- si, muy tranquilo**_ (Blair no quería arriesgarse a meter la pata y volver a autoinculparse, como solía pasar con su padre).

_**- El decano, es muy buen hombre ¿sabes?**_ (el chico era duro, William no podía negárselo, Stevie o Jimmy a esas alturas estarían confesando entre llantos y demás. Pero Blair no dijo nada). _**Y muy comprensivo**_ (arqueando la ceja, Blair estaba casi seguro que su abuelo sabía algo, pero no sabía cuanto, así que lo mejor era callar. William, se lo estaba pasando bien, pero era un hombre de negocios y ningún niño le iba a levantar la camisa, ni siquiera su nieto)_**, en cuanto le he dicho que fuera un poco más condescendiente con tu participación en este campus ha ido corriendo a mirar tu Schedule para reajustarlo. **_

_**- abuelo, eso no era necesario **_(ok Blair, es malo, pero no tan malo, sigue aguantando).

- _**No, no lo era. Pero se lo prometí a tu padre. Y los Ellison somos hombres de palabra**_ (Blair no puedo evitar poner una mueca de fastidio. Ya estaban otra vez con el coñazo es de los Ellison somos tal o tal cosa. Dios, que coñazo. Además él era un Sandsburg, ¿cuando iban a darse cuenta?) _**¿Algún problema, Blair? **_(dijo William al ver la mueca de asco de su nieto. Ese chico no podría ser más parecido a su hijo ni haciéndolo de encargo pensó William intentando no perder los nervios).

_**- No, señor. Solo es que había planeado enseñarte yo mismo la universidad, pero bueno, ¿que se le va hacer? **_(William comenzaba a encontrar irritante esa actitud de su nieto. Estaba claro que lo había pillado ¿a qué estaba esperando a confesar?)_**Estaba pensando que si el decano ya te ha enseñado todo el campus, podríamos ir a dar una vuelta al pueblo**_ (vivir con James le había dado algo de sangre fría al chico).

_**- Si, eso estaría muy bien. Vamos**_ (Blair le sonrió, era la sonrisa de un crápula)._**Y de camino al pueblo podemos hablar de tu "sobre cargado" Schedule**_ (sacando una copia del Schedule de Blair).

_**- No creo que sea necesario abuelo**_ (iniciando el paso, su abuelo no se lo esperaba y tuvo que acelerar el paso para ponerse al paso de su nieto_**). Como ya le dije a papá, la diferencia de edad no es ningún problema, puedo seguir las clases como el resto de mis compañeros.**_

_**- No lo dudo, Blair. Claro que éste** (mostrándole la copia que el decano le había dado)** no es el mismo horario que tu padre tiene en Washington, y que le preocupaba tanto. **_

_**- si, el decano lo reajustó al llegar **_(lo dijo de forma casual),_** tú mismo lo has dicho "es muy buen hombre".**_

_**- ¡Blair!**_ (cansado ya de tanta bufonada). ¿_**Se puede saber porque le has hecho creer a tu padre que estabas siguiendo un Schedule casi inhumano cuando no haces más de 4 horas diarias de clases? ¡Sabes, tu padre estaba muy preocupado! ¿Es eso? ¿Te gusta hacer sufrir a tu padre?**_ (aquello le hirió en lo más hondo, ¿Qué narices sabría William Ellison de él? Su padre y él apenas se hablaban. ¡Y sino fuera por él, seguirían solo felicitándose las fiestas y cumpleaños!)

_**- No pienso ni molestarme a contestarte a eso **_(continuando su camino).__

_**- ¿Disculpa?**_ (Le agarró del brazo y lo paró para que le mirase a la cara cuando le hablaba. La presión de William estaba por las nubes ya).

_**- Disculpa, papá no me dijo que tenías problemas de audición, supongo que no lo debe ni saber. He dicho que "el decano lo reajusto al llegar".**_

_**- Mira, Blair. **_(Se podía palpar la tensión. William estaba haciendo un autentico ejercicio de autocontrol) _**Quizás te haya dado una imagen equivocada. Me encanta tener un nieto, me encanta que seas tú ese nieto, me encanta compartir mi tiempo contigo y me encanta darte todo lo que está en mis manos. Pero si vuelves a hablarme en ese tono no te va a gustar nada lo que tu abuelito va darte ¿He hablado claro, Blair? **_(las palabras de William no fueron pronunciadas fueron esculpidas en piedra).

_**- si, señor**_ (Blair dijo apáticamente, Blair seguía herido por las palabras de antes de su abuelo, pero no tenía ganas de hacer un escándalo en medio de la calle).

_**- Y una cosa más. Hace dos semanas, la profesora King, os llevó 4 días para estudiar como vivía un pueblo beduino ¿Estoy en lo correcto?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**- Y una cosa más. Hace dos semanas, la profesora King, os llevó 4 días para estudiar como vivía un pueblo beduino ¿Estoy en lo correcto?**_

_**- si, y es doctora King **_(Blair solo quería acabar rápido con aquello. Vale, estaba metido en un lío, vale no lo estaba llevando tan bien como hubiera podido. Pero al menos su abuelo no tenía ni idea de lo que realmente estaba haciendo en Inglaterra. De todos los posibles finales que esa visita podía tener Blair sabía que ese sin duda no era el _peor desenlace de todos los posibles__)_

_**- ¿Y podría decirme esa doctora King cómo un menor de edad pudo viajar hasta el norte de África sin el consentimiento de su padre?**_

_**- Tenía que ir, era una oportunidad única.**_

_**- Blair, eres un niño, apenas tienes 16 años, no me vengas con que era una oportunidad única. Mentiste a la facultad, mentiste a tu padre y deduzco que falsificaste su firma, porque algo me dice que la firma de esta autorización de aquí no es la de mi hijo. ¡Blair! Estabas en África, sabes que les podía haber pasado si supieran que habías entrado allí sin el consentimiento de tu padre **_(Blair ni lo pensó) _**¿Y a ti? ¿Sabes lo qué te podían haber hecho a ti por entrar en uno de esos países de forma ilegal? ¡No es ningún secreto que los americanos no somos muy queridos por esos lares!**_

_**- Tú no lo entiendes soy antropólogo.**_

_**- no, Blair, eres estudiante de antropología, tus compañeros tienen todos más de 30 años y si creen conveniente ir al Norte de África, con todos esos conflictos, se debe de respetar. Pero tú tienes 16 años, eres un niño, y no tienes que hacer nada cerca de las balas. **_

_**- Abuelo, no estuvimos en ninguna zona conflictiva.**_

_**- A eso mismo me refiero, ni te das cuenta que has puesto en peligro tu vida. ¿Entonces este seguro de vida que os hicieron hacer y los permisos de la embajada para crees que eran? **_(William había empezado a alzar la voz) _**¿Y LAS VACUNAS?**_ (Blair puso cara de circunstancias) ¡_**No te pusiste las vacunas!**_

_**-Es que odio que me pinchen (**_Blair dijo de lo más fresco como si se diera cuenta del grave peligro que corría en ese momento)

_**-¿Odias que te pinchen? ¡Odias que te pinchen! (**_William repitió como si no creyera la excusa que su nieto acababa de darle)…

_**-Ehhh…si ya sabes que los Sandburg no somos muy aficionados a las inyecciones**_

_**-¿Y a los cepillazos Blair?...¿Los Sandburg son aficionados a los cepillazos?...**_

_**-No(**_Blair se alejó por instinto un par de pasos de su adorado abuelito) _**No…definitivamente tampoco somos aficionados ni a los cepillos, ni a los zapatillazos, ni a ningún instrumento de tortura…**_

_**-Uhmmmm es extraño…porque yo juraría que con todas las trastadas que haces, tu trasero se ha vuelto prácticamente ¡adicto a los azotes!**_

_**-¡Epa, abuelo que haces sonar como si yo fuera masoquista!**_

_**-No te preocupes que yo tengo muy claro quién eres y quien serás…**_

_**-¿En…en…serio?(**_ Blair preguntó con desconfianza y precaución)

-**Si, eres un jovencito irresponsable sin ningún sentido de preservación que perderá permanentemente la capacidad de sentarse cuando su padre ponga las manos sobre su ¡insolente trasero! **(William narró como si estuviera describiendo una película de terror. Blair solo tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza. Blair pensó que ese sería un muy buen momento para que la tierra se el abriera y lo tragar. O para morir de una de esas enfermedades para las que no se había vacunado). _**Ya me enseñarás el pueblo en otro momento, ahora mismo, vamos para el hotel, tu vas a llamar a tu padre y le vas explicar unas cuantas cosas.**_

_**- ¡Abuelo, no!**_

_**- ¡Abuelo, si!**_ (agarrándolo fuertemente por el brazo para que no pudiera salir corriendo).

_**- Tú no lo entiendes, papá me va a matar**_

_**- Ahí te equivocas, Blair, lo entiendo perfectamente. El señorito pensó que podía hacer y deshacer a su antojo porque estaba lejos de casa. Pues que sepas que si estás lejos de casa es porque tu padre pensó que eras lo suficientemente maduro para estarlo. Pero yo ya le dije que se equivocaba y esto no hace más que darme la razón **_(de repente su abuelo ya no le parecía tan anciano, casi lo estaba llevando a rastras hasta el hotel literalmente, ni tan anciano ni tan afable).

_**- Abuelo, por favor, suéltame. Nos está mirando todo el mundo**_ (Blair estaba rojo como un tomate. Pero sabía que a su abuelo le horrorizaban las escenitas. Su abuelo se detuvo un momento, y efectivamente la gente los estaba mirando recriminándolo. William intentó tranquilizarse y paró a un taxi que justo pasaba por ahí, metió a Blair dentro y después entró él dando un portazo y dio la orden de que los llevara hasta el hotel).


	10. Chapter 10

Nada más llegar al hotel William hizo sentar a su nieto en uno de los sillones de la habitación. Blair quería salir corriendo, pero a esas alturas y recordemos que por las malas, Blair había aprendido que huir solo empeoraba las cosas. Se sentó en el sillón y vio impotente como su abuelo agarraba el teléfono.

**- Abuelo, por favor no lo llames, te prometo que cuando termine el campus y regrese a casa yo mismo se lo explicaré todo. Pero por favor, no lo llames **(suplicando).

_**- No dudo que cuando regreses tu padre te pida explicaciones**_ (Blair se preguntaba si su abuelo sabría como solía castigarlo Jim)._** Pero le prometí a tu padre que te echaría un vistazo y que le explicaría cómo te iba.**_

_**- Me va bien, abuelo **_(Blair ni pensó lo que decía, solo quería evitar esa llamada. No sabía como iba a reaccionar su padre. ¿Y si le obligaba a dejar el campus y regresar a casa? Ahora que estaba tan cerca de terminar su tesina. Además aquel campus era una oportunidad para hacer contactos entre colegas. Y no quería ser recordado como el antropólogo que fue sacado del campus de la oreja por su papaíto).

**- ¿Qué te va bien? **(pero que nervio tenía el niño, aun tenía la osadía de replicarle. William ya totalmente encendido por esa actitud irrespetuosa y altanera del chico fue directo hacía él, lo levantó del sofá, se lo cargó a la cintura y le dio una ráfaga de nalgadas bien duras en su pobre trasero. Blair reaccionó por la picazón de las nalgadas, efectivamente, su abuelo le estaba zurrando. Tras esa primera descarga William lo puso de nuevo de píe y mirando severamente a los ojos le volvió a repetir) _**¿Qué te va bien? Pues mejor que te va a ir**_ (Blair se fue a sobar el culo para calmar la picazón pero su abuelo le dio una palmada en la mano)_** Nada de ir tocándose**_** en público **(aquello sonó obsceno. Él solo quería frotarse un poco su trasero para apagar la quemazón)_**, no eres un animalito. Siéntate ahí y empieza a comportarte como un hombrecito**_ (Blair lo hubiera estrangulado gustosamente en ese instante. William tomó de nuevo el teléfono y empezó a marcar, cuando dio la primera señal, dio al botón de manos libres y dejó el teléfono sobre la mesita del café).

- ¿_**Papá? ¿Eres tú? **_(la voz de Jim sonó alta y clara)

_**- Sí, hijo, soy yo.**_

_**- Esperaba tu llamada hace horas ¿va todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?**_

_**- Mejor te lo cuenta tu hijo **_(vale Blair estaba ahí, eso significaba que al menos estaba bien, pero la forma que su padre dijo "tu hijo" era la misma forma que su madre decía "¿sabes lo que ha hecho ahora tu hijo?" y siempre siempre siempre tras enunciar su madre dichas palabras acto seguido un "James/Steven a mi despacho ¡Ahora!" hacía temblar hasta los cimientos de la casa).

_**- Mejor me siento ¿no?**_ (preguntó desanimado Jim)

- **Blair** (dijo William para que el chico empezara a hablar. Pero Blair solo negó con la cabeza mientras dos lagrimones se le escapaban) _**Blair, si no se lo cuentas tú lo haré yo. Pero sé por propia experiencia que un padre prefiere oírlo de boca de su hijo que de un tercero **_(Blair puso las manos juntas, ojitos de corderito y suplicó una vez más a su abuelo clemencia).

_**Blair déjate de tonterías y empieza a hablar jovencito. Tu padre está al otro lado esperando. Y las conferencias internacionales no son precisamente baratas**_ (finalmente Blair se rindió y se acercó al teléfono).

_**- Hola papá.**_

_**- Hola, hijo ¿Qué eso que dice el abuelo que tienes que contarme?**_

_**- Yo...Yo...**_ (Blair miró una vez más a su abuelo, pero nada, el hombre permanecía impasible)** Papá, yo lo siento** (Blair ya estaba llorando y de vez en cuando se sorbía los mocos), _**papá, lo siento, perdóname, yo no debí mentirte, sé que te lo prometí y que soy un hijo horrible**_

_**- Blair, hijo cálmate, no sé lo que ha pasado pero hijo escúchame tú no eres un hijo horrible, **_

_**- Si, si que lo soy. Hasta el abuelo lo piensa así.**_

_**- Ey **_(se levantó William de su asiento pero la voz de su hijo lo paró)

-_** Tú abuelo no piensa así ¿A qué no papá? **_(Jim realmente esperaba que su padre le diera la razón. Porque sino no tenía ni idea de como afrontar lo que fuese que había pasado, y mucho menos vía telefónica)

- _**¡Claro qué no! Pero tendrás que reconocerme que tu comportamiento no ha sido precisamente de cuadro de honor. No creo que seas un mal hijo, ni un mal nieto, pero si que creo firmemente que tus acciones han sido deplorables y maliciosas. Y si conozco un poco a tu padre, él también estará de acuerdo conmigo. Pero Blair tu padre te querrá hagas lo que hagas, y yo, jovencito, también, así que la próxima vez que insinúes que tu padre o yo no te queremos...vas a llorar, ¡Uy y tanto que vas a llorar!...pero con motivos **_(mirándolo fijamente)._** Blair tienes casi 17 años, así que déjate de melodramas. Sécate esas lágrimas de cocodrilo, tranquilízate y empieza por el principio.**_

_**- Papá, te mentí, no estoy tomando tantas clases cómo te dije en un inicio, lo cierto es que solo tomo 4 horas diarias**_ (Blair se calló, esperando oír a su padre chillarle todo tipo reproches).

-_** Blair, creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre ser sinceros y honestos él uno con el otro **_(Blair no pudo evitar echar una mirada de puro odio al teléfono, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que su abuelo seguía ahí volvió a poner la carita de pena). _**Cuando regreses tú y yo tendremos una charlita sobre...**_

_**- Aún hay más Jimmy **_(dijo William mientras arqueaba una ceja y miraba a su nieto como si fuera una especie de mentalista) _**Vamos Blair, cuéntale lo de tu excursioncita.**_

_**- Abuelo, por favor no, por favor, castígame tú **_(Blair estaba tan desesperado que ni sabía lo que se decía)_** pero no se lo digas**_ (Blair dijo olvidando por completo que su padre seguía en línea).

-_** ¿Qué es eso que NO me tiene que contar tu abuelo, Blair? ¿A qué excursión se refiere? **_(Jim dijo bastante irritado. Blair cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Pero que estúpido había sido, su padre podía oírlos perfectamente).

_**- Verás, papá hace un par de semanas surgió la posibilidad**_

_**- ejem ejem (**_William carraspeó para llamar la atención de su nieto. Una vez tuvo la atención total de Blair, muy lentamente negó con la cabeza y vocalizando claramente para que su nieto pudiera leerle los labios le dijo "sin mentir". Ahora mismo Blair odiaba a aquel hombre).

**- hace una semana fuimos a ver como vivían los beduinos con la doctora King, que como ya te mencioné es una eminencia**... (Pero Jim ya no escuchaba, había desconectado por completo después de beduinos. Jim cuando era soldado estuvo destinado 8 meses en el Líbano y sabía perfectamente lo peligrosa e inestable que era aquella zona. De repente cientos de películas se formaron en su cabeza, a cual más sangrienta o cruel, pero en todas esas películas siempre había el mismo protagonista, su niñito de pelo rizado y lengua veloz. Esa misma lengua veloz que ahora estaba usando para alejarlo del meollo del asunto)_**... directora de la editorial**_

_**- ¡BLAIR JACOB SANDSBURG ELLISON!, ¡DIME QUE NO ACABAS DE DECIR QUE HAS ESTADO EN EL NORTE DE ÁFRICA, EN UNA ZONA DONDE HAY CONFLICTOS ARMADOS, DONDE A DIARIO DESAPARECE GENTE, DONDE ASESINAN, DESCUARTIZAN, VIOLAN, TORTURAN Y DIOS SABE QUE MÁS BARBARIDADES! ¡Y SIN MI PERMISO! **_(Y todo esto lo chilló de una sola corrida.

- _**Papá, era seguro, estuvimos todo el rato bajo la protección de los cascos azules y no vimos nada de eso que dices, en serio, papá, era tan tranquilo que parecían unas vacaciones en **_(Blair cierra el pico pensó su abuelo y estaba a punto de toser de nuevo cuando de nuevo Jim empezó a gritar por el teléfono).

- _**HIJO, YO FUI UNO DE ESOS CASCOS AZULES Y VI DEMASIADAS ATROCIDADES, HAS TENIDO MUCHÍSIMA SUERTE, ¿ME OYES? ASÍ QUE NO ME VENGAS CON LO DE UNAS VACACIONES, PORQUE TE JURO, QUE TOMO EL PRIMER VUELO A INGLATERRA Y OS MANDO A TI Y A TU CULO A UNAS LARGAS MUY LARGAS VACACIONES.**_

_**- ¡Venga papá! No seas así, Naomi y yo vivimos cientos de situaciones mucho más peligrosas y nunca nos pasó nada.**_

_**- ME IMPORTAN SIETE MIERDAS EN LOS LÍOS QUE TE METIERA TU MADRE. AHORA VIVES CONMIGO Y MIENTRAS ASÍ SEA NO PONDRÁS TU VIDA EN PELIGRO, NO AHORA Y NO NUNCA**_ (William no pudo evitar sonreír su hijo no sonaba muy diferente que él mismo cuando le dijo por primera vez que quería alistarse en el ejercito. Jim siempre había pensado que a lo que su padre le molestaba era que no había querido seguir sus pasos, pero lo único que le molestaba a William de esa decisión eran las balas, las granadas, las bombas, las minas,...y todos esos malos queriendo matar a su hijito).

_**- Pero papá **_(empezó de nuevo Blair).

-_** Papá, quita el manos libres, quiero hablar en privado contigo**_ (dijo Jim, su padre se levantó y fue hacía el teléfono y quitó el manos libre y se dirigió hacía la terraza para tener más privacidad).

_**- Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí, ahora vengo**_ (dijo William cerrando tras de si la puerta de la terraza).


	11. Chapter 11

_**- Ni se te ocurra moverte de ahí, ahora vengo**_ (dijo William cerrando tras de si la puerta de la terraza).

Blair se puso a examinar cuidadosamente por los ventanales las caras y gestos de su abuelo para poder anticiparse un poco a su sentencia. Pero William era un hombre de negocios y con los años había aprendido a ocultar sus sentimientos y sensaciones a la perfección. Y como si de una conferencia con la junta de accionistas se tratase William estaba poniendo su mejor cara de póker. De repente el teléfono Móvil de Blair empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo del pantalón. Excelente momento para llamar, fuera quien fuese, no podía ser más inoportuno. Espera Blair, ¿fuera quien fuese? Tu número lo tienen pocas personas, y desde que llegaste a Cambridge a ese número solo te han llamado de la facultad, que a esas horas estaba cerrada. Tu padre, que ahora estaba hablando con tu abuelo por teléfono. Y Sharon. ¡Mierda Sharon! Se le había ido totalmente de la cabeza. Sharon sabía que estaría con su abuelo, ¿porqué narices, entonces lo llamaba? ¿Y porqué diablos usaba identidad oculta? Blair le hizo un gesto a su abuelo. Necesitaba ir al lavabo. Su abuelo asintió y Blair corrió al lavabo para poder hablar con Sharon lejos de la mirada de su abuelo. Ya estaba metido en suficientes problemas como para sumarle éste.

_**- ¿Si? **_(dijo Blair susurrando).

-_** ¡Oh, Blair! ¡Menos mal que te encuentro! ¡Tienes que venir a Londres ya! **_(Sharon estaba llorando)

_**- Tranquilízate, Sharon, y dime que pasa.**_

_**- Los antidisturbios, han llamado a los antidisturbios, han tirado gases lacrimógenos y disparan pelotas de goma y también agua a presión.**_

_**- ¿Tú estás bien?**_

_**- Creo que me he roto la muñeca y estoy muy asustada. Blair, por favor, ven para aquí.**_

_**- Tú no te muevas, no hagas ninguna tontería, voy para allá.**_

_**- Vale, te quiero.**_

_**- Yo también te quiero, voy en camino**_

Blair salió del lavabo fingiendo estar calmado, pero quería teletrasportarse al lado de Sharon, lo de vivir en una casa squatt había sido idea de él y ahora era Sharon la que estaba siendo hostigada por las fuerzas policiales. ¿Fuerzas Policiales? ¡Su padre! ¡Joder, joder, joder y requetejoder! Si se largaba ahora se iba montar la tercera guerra mundial, pero él había metido a Sharon en todo el rollo squatter. Peor no podía ir. Sharon a más de hora y media de ahí herida y apunto de ser asaltada por los antidisturbios y su padre desde el otro lado del océano gritando por teléfono. Blair tomó un bolígrafo de su mochila y sobre una de las servilletas del hotel escribió:

_"He tenido que ir a Londres por una urgencia, nos vemos mañana a las 12:00 en Kensington road enfrente de la facultad de náutica. Besos, Blair"_

y aprovechando que su abuelo tras ver como salía del lavabo y se volvía a sentar le dio un instante la espalda, tomó su mochila y salió corriendo de allí.

Cuando William se dio cuenta de la desaparición de Blair ya era demasiado tarde, entró en la habitación y leyó la nota mientras aun tenía a su hijo al teléfono. Hacía siglos que William Ellison no estaba tan furioso. Ese mocoso grrrrrr hacía unos instantes estaba ahí lloriqueando y con carita de cordero de degollado y ahora había tenido los… los…las agallas de largase. Oh si el mucoso había tenido el detalle de dejar una notita "Besos, Blair" le iba a dar él besos. ¡Como se podía ser tan cínico por dios!

_**-"Besos, Blair"**_

_**- ¿Qué dices papá?**_ (dijo Jim al oír a su padre decir besos Blair)

_**- Nada hijo, quedamos así, entonces. Te dejo, mañana te llamo ¿a esta misma hora, te va bien?**_

_**- si, estaré esperando tu llamada, papá, cualquier cosa, llevo el teléfono encima.**_

_**- no sufras, tu hijo no es el primer adolescente rebelde con que lidio.**_

_**- papaaaaaaaaa, yo no era rebelde**_

_**- ¿Disculpa? ¿A caso te diste un golpe que te borró la memoria?**_

_**- papá, tu y yo teníamos nuestras diferencias eso no me convertía en un rebelde.**_

_**- ¿te he de recordar que pasó con mi Mustang GT o con tu primer coche?**_

_**- Bueno, eso… ¡venga papá! Eso fue algo puntual.**_

_**- ¡Algo puntual! Y que me dice cuando tuve que recogerte a ti y a tus amiguitos a las 3 de la mañana en la frontera con Canadá todo borrachos.**_

_**- Bueno, eso no fue idea mía yo solo**_

_**- ya, ya, déjalo Jimmy, Blair tiene a quien parecerse. Los dos preferís pedir perdón antes que pedir por favor**_ (William iba poniéndose la americana mientras hablaba con su hijo y se encaminaba hacia el hall del hotel).

_**- Yo jamás me fui a una zona de guerra sin tu permiso**_

_**- ¿A no? ¿Y como lo llamarías lo de alistarte?**_ (al fin salió a colación, llevaba meses guardándoselo)

_**- Era diferente ¡Yo tenía 19 años! Y sabías que me iba.**_

_**- Eras un niño, y si, lo supe, ¡Dos días antes que te fueras tuviste el detallazo de decírnoslo a tu hermano y a mi!**_ (eso aun le dolía a William y Jim podía notarlo en su voz).

_**- Lo siento papá, pero si te lo hubiera dicho antes, se que hubieras movido hilos para que me destinaran a oficinas. Y yo quería ser soldado, no oficinista, si hubiera querido acumular polvo tras un escritorio me hubiera quedado trabajando en alguna de tus empresas**_ (Jim no sabía porque con su padre tenía que ser siempre un tira y afloja. Cuando se iba a dar por vencido. El amaba su trabajo, no quería ser otra cosa que policía. Y era un buen policía).

_**- Llámeme un taxi, ¡rápido!**_ (dijo al recepcionista del hotel poniendo la mano en el teléfono para que su hijo no lo oyera) _**¿Y qué te hubiera costado esperar 3 años, acabar tus estudios y luego alistarte? **_

_**- Porque no tenía sentido esperar, siempre tuve muy claro lo que quería ser. **_

_**- Bueno. Pues parece que tu hijo es igual de terco que tu, así que ahora espero que sepas por todo lo que me hiciste pasar. Pero, hijo, tienes suerte hay una cosa que Blair parece no haber heredado de ti, no parece tener la imperiosa necesidad de alejarse de ti, como tu si que hiciste con nosotros. Te llamo mañana, hijo**_ (y colgó dejando a Jim con la palabra en la boca. Jim se quedó parado, él no era el que se había alejado, quizás si físicamente, pero su padre dejo de estar allí para ellos en el mismo momento en que su madre se fue. Solo estaba para reñirles y decirles lo decepcionado que estaba de ellos. Jim intentó llamar la atención metiéndose en líos, pero al cabo de un tiempo se dio cuenta que esa no era la atención que buscaba de su padre. Y Steven intentó convertirse en el hijo modélico, siendo siempre estudiante de cuadro de honor e interesándose por las mismas cosas que se interesaba su padre, pero tampoco parecí atener mucha suerte. Porque finalmente, cuando estaba triste, preocupado o enfermo acababa acudiendo a Jim y no a su padre)


	12. Chapter 12

William le pidió la taxista que fuera lo más rápido que pudiese a la estación de trenes. Su nieto no tenía otro medio de ir a Londres, así que ese era el lugar más probable donde encontrarlo y agarrarlo por la oreja y llevarlo hasta el hotel de nuevo.

Aunque el taxista fue lo más rápido posible, William estaba viendo que ese le iba a escapar el tren, al llegar a la estación, sacó un billete lo más rápido de las máquinas auto-expendedoras y corrió, como hacía décadas que no corría hasta el andén. El pitido del tren conforme que estaba apunto de salir hizo que William diera un último acelerón. Más como un atleta de atletismo que como un empresario de 58 años logró entrar en el último vagón del tren. Justo detrás de él se cerraron las puertas, William se detuvo para recuperar el aliento mientras el resto de pasajeros lo miraban con curiosidad.

William empezó a recorrer el vagón en búsqueda de unos rizos, en aquel vagón no estaba, William pasó al siguiente vagón, asiento por asiento iba escudriñando en búsqueda de aquel mocoso mal educado. Cuando ya llevaba 5 vagones, una idea se le asomó por la cabeza ¿y si tomó el autocar? ¿Y sino había ido a Londres y solo era una treta para ganar tiempo? ¿Y si…? Pero sus pensamientos se esfumaron de golpe, al ver como un montón de rizos despeinados asomaban en uno de los asientos del final del vagón. El chico estaba totalmente absorto leyendo un libro mientras escuchaba música por sus auriculares. William se fue acercando al chico, no es cómo si pudiera ir muy lejos, estaban dentro de un tren, pero quería meterle el miedo en el cuerpo. Era lo mínimo después del plantón y la carrerita. Finalmente estaba a menos de un metro de su nieto. La chica que iba sentada a su lado, al ver a William, aun rojo por la carrera, se levantó para que se sentase. Fue al fin, cuando se sentó que Blair casualmente miró a su lado y vio a su abuelo. La cara de Blair era un poema. Era más bien como un cuadro collage con trozos de pánico, trozos de sorpresa, trozos de furia, trozos de resignación,…tras tirar bruscamente de uno de los auriculares William le agarró fuerte de la oreja.

_**- auuuuuuuuch**_ (intentando no gritar mucho para no llamar la atención, pero aquel hombre tenía un agarre de acero) _**abuelo, dueleeeee, por favor, suéltame, nos están mirando.**_

_**- ¿Duele? ¡Me alegro! **_(dándole un tironcito un poco más fuerte de la oreja, Blair se llevó la mano a la magullada oreja intentando evitar más tirones).

_**- Por favor, abuelo, suéltame, no voy a ir a ninguna parte. Estamos en un tren**_ (Blair suplicaba flojito a su abuelo).

_**- ¿Al igual que antes estábamos en una habitación de hotel hablando y te has ido?**_ (dijo flojito William aflojando el tirón pero sin soltarle la oreja).

_**- Por favor abuelo. Era una emergencia. **_

_**- ¿Era una emergencia? ¿Qué maldita emergencia puede tener un mocoso de 16 años? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que hace que salgas como un diablo con el rabo entre las patas? ¡Estábamos en medio de una conversación, de una conversación muy seria, Blair!**_ (William había empezado a estirar de nuevo de la oreja de Blair, el pobre se le empezaban a escapar un par de lagrimones del dolor)

_**- Abuuuuuu**_ (Blair sonó exactamente cómo Gi, eso pilló por sorpresa a William que le soltó en el acto la oreja y lo miró con ternura. Después de ver como Blair empezaba a sobarse la pobre orejita, recordó que les había llevado ahí, y la ternura desapareció de golpe)

_**- Nada de abus, y deja de sobarte la oreja**_ (dijo en un tono que haría mearse las patas abajo al mismísimo Capitán América. Blair dejó su pobre oreja en el acto) _**¡Ya estás tardando en decirme que diantre es tan urgente!**_

_**- Abuelo, no puedo **_(poniendo pucheritos).

_**- Blair, tienes 10 segundos para empezar a hablar o te agarraré por esa oreja y te llevaré hasta los aseos y te daré tal azotaina que no vas a poder sentarte hasta la graduación de tu primita ¿estamos? **_(Blair abrió los ojos como platos, su abuelo acababa de amenazarlo con zurrarle, no podía ser, no, él era su abuelo, los abuelos no hacen eso ¿verdad? Pero entonces William comenzó a contar)

_**- Uno**_ (mirando fijamente a Blair) _**Dos **_(realmente esperaba que la amenaza surgiera efecto, porque no tenía intención de cumplirla) _**Tres **_(pero dios ayudara al chico sino empezaba a hablara ya, porqué quizás no le diera una azotaina que no le permitiera sentarte hasta la graduación de Gi, pero si que iba a estar un par de días muy pero que muy adolorido) _**Cuatro**_ (William no estaba para jueguecitos, hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado eso atrás, y de todo lo que conllevaba ser padre, eso era lo que menos echaba de menos) _**Cinco**_ (William empezó a arremangarse las mangas, aquello sin duda produjo efecto en su nieto que tragó saliva y se echó hacía atrás en el asiento) _**Seis…**_

_**- vale, vale, abuelo, deja de contar ya hablo, ya hablo **_(en puro pánico) _**Pero no te va a gustar**_.

_**- ¿Peor que irte al África, a una zona en conflicto, sin el permiso de tu padre y sin las vacunas?**_ (dijo William arqueando una ceja. En el fondo, estaba aliviado que el chico no le hubiera hecho contar hasta 10. Pero Blair permaneció en silencio y aquello no era nada bueno_**) ¿Blair? Te he hecho una pregunta, agradecería una respuesta, a poder ser, verbal.**_ (Blair tragó saliva y clavó la mirada en la moqueta del tren)

- _**No lo sé**_ (parecía que Blair solo estuviera hablando para el cuello de su camisa).

_**- Blair, no soy tu padre, si no hablas más fuerte, no puedo oírte.**_

_**- He dicho que no lo sé**_ (dijo solo un poco más fuerte).

_**- ¿No lo sabes? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Un chico con un coeficiente como el tuyo, con estudios, con esa inteligencia,…un chico tan espabilado como tú no sabe si está bien o mal?**_

_**- está mal, pero no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar tú o papá.**_

_**- Conoces a tu padre ¿no?**_

_**- si, señor**_

_**- ¿entonces?**_

_**- no, no es peor que lo de África, pero no creo que le haga ni pizca de gracia. **_

_**- empieza a hablar, algo me dice que no voy a llegar a los 60 años **_(pasándose la mano por la cara).

_**- La verdadera razón por la que solicité la beca de Cambridge es para poder estudiar de cerca a los squatters, estoy escribiendo un capítulo para un libro de la facultad sobre grupos suburbanos, y bueno, me centré en los squatters. Y en Londres hay un montón de…**_ (Blair había empezado a embalarse)

_**- ¿Me estás diciendo que estás viviendo en una casa ocupada?**_

_**- Un antiguo hospital**_ (le aclaró sin levantar la mirada).

_**- si no te mata tu padre, te mato yo, chico **_(volviendo a agarrarle de la oreja)

_**- abuelo, por favor, para, para, aun hay más**_ (William le soltó).

_**- ¿Aun más?**_ (dijo negando con la cabeza, su hijo tenía una auténtica joya en casa)

_**- si, bueno, no vine solo a Londres, vine con una amiga. Y esa amiga no quería ir con los squatters al principio, pero la convencí y estamos juntos en una de las habitaciones de la antigua clínica de la Esperanza. Y resulta que ahora están los antidisturbios desalojando el hospital y ella está ahí, y creo que se ha roto la muñeca y, abuelo, es culpa mía ella ni quería ir allí, ella quería que fuéramos a un albergue o algo. Debería ser yo quien estuviera allí, no ella **_(Blair estaba llorando, la culpa le podía).

_**- De acuerdo, iremos hasta la clínica esa y hablaremos con los policías y se lo explicaremos todo. ¿Tu amiga cuántos años tiene?**_

_**- diecisiete**_ (dijo flojito)

_**- es menor, no podrán retenerla, tienen que informar a sus padres**_

_**- sus padres no saben que está en Londres, creen que está en Ginebra, con sus primos.**_

_**- ¿No saben qué está en Londres?**_

_**- no ¿Qué tipo de padres no saben dónde está su hija?**_ (Blair levantó la cabeza y miró con cara de circunstancias a su abuelo. ¿El mismo tipo de padres que no saben que su hijo se ha ido al norte de África a estudiar a una tribu nómada?)

_**- De acuerdo**_ (respiró hondo) _**¿en este mes hay algo que hayas hecho bien? **_(negando con la cabeza)

_**- tengo casi acabada la tesina y me han publicado dos artículos…**_

_**- Solo te importa eso ¿no? Lo único que te importa son tus estudios ¿todo lo demás te importa un bledo, no?**_

_**- no, claro que no, pero no pensé que nada malo pudiera pasar.**_

_**- claro, porque las cosas malas nunca pasan ¿no? **_(Blair suspiró)_** ¡No me vengas con suspiritos, niño! Si aquí hay alguien que tiene que estar suspirando soy yo. ¿Tu padre conoce a los padres de esa amiga tuya?**_

_**- si**_

_**- vale, ahora llamaremos a tu padre y que se ponga en contacto con**_

_**- ¡ABUELO, NO!**_

_**- ¡No te estoy preguntando, niño! Voy a llamar a tu padre y le diré que se ponga en contacto con sus padres y vamos a intentar sacar a esa chica del apuro en que la has metido. Y cuando todo esto se haya acabado buscaré un vuelo para ti y nos iremos de vuelta a casa. Despídete de Cambridge.**_

_**- ¡ABUELO, NO! **_(pero William se había cansado ya de tanta bobería) _**No puedo irme, el curso, la beca, ¿Qué dirán mis compañeros? ¿Y los de Cambridge o los de Rainier?**_

_**- Todo eso lo debiste pensar antes. **_(William no era mejor con Jim con lo de que Blair no quisiese aceptar la responsabilidad de sus acciones sin excusas)_** Ok. Dime el nombre de la chica.**_

_**- Sharon**_

_**- Blair, no estoy para juegos, nombre y apellido.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**- Blair, no estoy para juegos, nombre y apellido.**_

_**- Sharon Arko **_

La cara de William se transformó, agarró fuerte del brazo a Blair lo arrastró por todo el vagón hasta los aseos. Blair solo pudo alcanzar a agarrar como pudo su mochila, sabía que su abuelo no se iba a tomar del todo bien que su amiga fuera Sharon Arko, pero esa reacción fue inesperada. Cuando Blair vio que su abuelo se detenía ante los aseos y lo empujaba dentro estuvo por ponerse a gritar auxilio, pero después tendría que dar explicaciones, explicaciones que no tenía ganas de dar.

De todas las posibles chicas con las que podía entablar amistad su nieto, había tenido que escoger a Sharon Arko. ¡Una Arko! Como si los Arko no les hubieran hecho suficientemente daño a los Ellison. Y no es cómo si Blair no lo supiese. Estaba claro que lo sabía, y por eso no quería decirle el apellido. William no recordaba estar tan furioso en años. Ese nieto suyo iba a ser su fin. Lo que no habían logrado en años ni Stevie ni Jimmy lo iba a logar en una sola tarde ese mocoso. ¡Una Arko con un Ellison! Por qué su nieto le había dicho que estaban en la misma habitación ¿Y si habían intimado? ¡No, eso jamás! No iba a permitir que su nieto tirara por la borda su vida así. No le iba a permitir que volviera a ver a esa chica nunca más, y sabía que en eso Jimmy iba a estar 100x100 de acuerdo.

_**- Abuelo, por favor, déjame que te explique **_

_**- No hay nada que explicar ¿Tu padre qué opina que seas amigo de esa Sharon? **_(Blair bajó la cabeza)_** ¡Lo que me imaginaba!**_

_**- Iremos a Londres, sacaremos a esa chica del lío que le has metido, tomaremos el primer avión hacia Washington, los tres, y no quiero que vuelvas a relacionarte con un Arko en tu vida.**_

_**- ¡No! **_(Blair sacó valor de las piedras) _**Sharon no es así, ella es diferente**_.

_**- **_PLASS PLASS PLASS _**Ella es una Arko.**_ PLASS PLASS PLASS _**Está vedada para ti**_ PLASS PLASS PLASS _**¿entendiste?**_ PLASS PLASS PLASS (William puso su pie sobre la taza del inodoro he inclinó a su nieto sobre su rodilla y sin previo aviso le plató una docena de nalgadas bien duras).

_**- Pero ella es mi novia**_ (dijo Blair llorando por el dolor de las nalgadas).

_**- No, jovencito, ella no es nada tuyo.**_ PLASS PLASS PLASS_** Los Ellison no tienen nada que hacer con los Arko **_PLASS PLASS PLASS

_**- ¡Yo soy un Sandsburg!**_ (Blair se puso erguido, encarando a su abuelo y lo empujó, tomó su mochila y salió del aseo)

Efectivamente en un tren en marcha no hay muchos sitios donde ocultarse, así que simplemente se volvió a sentar donde estaba sentado y se puso los auriculares de nuevo y tomó le libro e hizo como si estuviera leyendo. Pero no había forma de concentrarse en la lectura. William, se había quedado en shock. Tardó unos minutos en reaccionar y salir del aseo. Una vez se hubo calmado, decidió que llamaría a su hijo y hablaría con él. Después ya decidirían que hacer con Blair… y con Sharon. La llamada a Jim no fue agradable. Después de contarle todo, Jim estaba dispuesto a tomar el primer avión a Inglaterra, plantarse ante su hijo y enviarlo de vuelta a casa de una patada en su problemático culo. Pero William le hizo ver, que estando él allí, era una tontería que tomase un avión. Jim, no estaba enfadado con Blair, ¡Estaba furibundo! No importaba todas las sesiones con la psicóloga, su hijo seguía en sus trece de ocultarle cosas y mentirle cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Y para más horror para Jim, sus travesuras iban cada vez a más. Blair no entendía que si seguía, poniendo en peligro su vida de esa forma, su padre un día de estos acabaría teniendo que reconocer el cuerpo de su propio hijo en el depósito de cadáveres. William había puesto énfasis en lo de Sharon Arko. A Jim no le hacía ni pizca de gracia que su hijo se relacionara con LA CHICA. Pero era "pecata minuta" comparado con todas las trastadas que había hecho su hijo en su periplo por Cambridge. Viajar a Libia, vivir con squatters en un viejo hospital abandonado, mentirle sobre la cantidad de clases que estaba tomando y estar viviendo con una chica, que para más colmo era Sharon Arko, la hermana pequeña de la arpía que había chupado toda la sangre de su hermano y que mientras duró su matrimonio le había hecho la vida lo más miserable posible y que a día de hoy seguía intentándolo. Pero como a Jimmy lo de Sharon, no le preocupaba, solo era un granito de arena en la inmensidad del desierto que era Blair Jacob Sandsburg Ellison. Una vez William terminó de contarle todo, Jim llamó a su jefe, a ver si él podía hacer algo para ayudar a la chica. Al fin y al cabo, se encontraba en esa situación por culpa de Blair. Después hizo de tripas corazón y llamó a Victoria. Esa no fue una llamada agradable. Con Victoria no hay nunca nada agradable. Pero al final, quedó que ella llamaría a sus padres y les explicaría. La que había liado Blair, esa era la última vez que le dejaba ir a ninguna parte sin él.

El capitán Banks y el mismo Jim estuvieron moviendo todos los hilos que podían mover. Para cuando Blair y William llegaron a Londres, el jefe de la patrulla que se encargaba del desalojo del antiguo hospital ya estaba al corriente de todo. Había dado la orden de entrar y desalojar y si encontraban a una chica joven, muy joven, con las características de Sharon: rubia, pelo rizado, bajita, muy pálida, ojos castaños y una peca al lado de la ceja derecha, y que posiblemente tendría una muñeca herida.

Blair y William no volvieron a cruzar ni una palabra el resto del trayecto, aquel fue un muy largo viaje en tren para ambos. Cuando llegaron a Londres, Blair fue la parada de taxis y sacó su billetera y empezó a contar a ver si llevaba suficiente cambio para tomar un taxi hasta la clínica de la Esperanza. Su abuelo le agarró la cartera y se la colocó en la mochila, llamó a un taxi y le pidió muy calmadamente que los llevara hasta la antigua clínica de la Esperanza. Blair no osaba cruzar la mirada con su abuelo, estaba entre furiosos y avergonzado. Furioso por que aquel hombre se atreviera a tratarlo como lo había tratado y que tuviera el valor de decirle con quien podía o no podía salir. Y avergonzado por todos los problemas que había ocasionado, sobretodo a Sharon. Blair, realmente tenía pocas esperanzas que la chica lo perdonara. Después de jurarle y perjurarle mil veces que no había ningún peligro en vivir como squatters, después de que la pobre era la que trabajaba para poder pagar los gastos de los dos, porque ninguno de los dos tenía mucho dinero, y él debido a las clases y la investigación no podía trabajar. Después de toda su paciencia, ella era la que había tenido que llevarse la peor parte de todas.

Al llegar a la clínica, Blair salió disparado del taxi, William se quedó pagando al taxista y dándole las gracias por llevarles tan rápido. Al llegar a la zona acordonada, enseguida vio a Sharon cerca de una especie de tiendecita que la cruz roja había montado para asistir a los heridos. Sharon estaba con una de esas mantas antitérmicas doradas que ponen a los accidentados en tráfico y estaba siendo asistida por un médico.

_**- ¡Sharon!**_ (gritó Blair y pasando por debajo del cordón policial corrió hacía la chica)


	14. Chapter 14

_**- ¡Sharon!**_ (gritó Blair y pasando por debajo del cordón policial corrió hacía la chica)

_**- Blair**_ (corriendo hacia el muchacho y abarajándolo) _**Blair he pasado tanto miedo ¿Dónde estabas?**_

_**- Lo siento, he venido lo más rápido que he podido. ¿Cómo estás?**_ (agarrándole con sumo cuidado la mano).

_**- Me he fracturado la muñeca, tendré que llevar la escayola el resto del verano**_ (enseñándole la mano).

_**- ¿Te lo han hecho esos cerdos?**_ (dijo con rabia refiriéndose a los policías)

_**- ¡No, que va! Han sido muy amables. Dale las gracias a tu padre, todos me han tratado super bien, como la perfecta "misfit princess". La muñeca me la quebré cuando oí los primero cañonazos, me asusté y di un mal traspié. Se han llevado a Roger, a Richard y a Helen detenidos. ¿Crees que nos llevaran a nosotros también?**_ (Blair no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Si lo detenía su padre si que iba a matarlo, ¡El hijo de un policía preso! ¡Estupendo!)

_**- Sharon, mi padre, bueno, supongo que él, él habrá hablado con tu hermana y…**_

_**- ¡Joder, que puta mierda!**_ (la cara dulce de Sharon se esfumó ahora ella también estaba preocupada) _**Mis padres me matan, piensan que estoy en Ginebra con tía Beatriz.**_

_**- Ya bueno, creo que el mío no va ser mejor final que el tuyo**_ (poniendo los dos unas muecas de disgusto).

_**- Bueno, míralo así, este mes ha sido genial, vale lo de madrugar y trabajar era un coñazo, pero a servido para demostrarnos que nos podemos valer por nosotros mismos ¿no?**_ (Blair le maravillaba lo positivista que podía ser Sharon, le recordaba bastante a Naomi, ella siempre veía el la do positivo de todo)_** ¿Crees que si nos meten en la cárcel me dejaran hacer uno de esos tatuajes carcelarios?**_ (Sharon le dio un beso largo y dulce y bromeó con Blair intentando animar un poco a su novio).

_**- ¿Cómo puedes estar haciendo bromas en un momento así?**_ (Blair la miraba con ojos enamoradizos).

_**- Oh, porque por la cara del señor Ellison, algo me dice que ya habrá tiempo para ponerse serios, y algo me dice que ese tiempo no está muy lejano**_ (dándole otro beso. Al cuarto beso William ya no pudo más y se acercó a uno de los agentes).

- _**Disculpe agente, soy William Ellison, el abuelo del joven de ahí y familia de la chica.**_

_**- Encantado señor Ellison**_ (el jefe de Scotland Yard saludó educadamente a William), _**hemos estado hablando con su hijo y el capitán Banks de Cascade, Washington, por teléfono, nos han puesto al caso de los tránsfugos**_ (dijo sonriendo señalando con la cabeza a Blair y a Sharon).

_**- ¿Puedo llevármelos? ¿Debo firmar en alguna parte? ¿O hacer algo?**_

_**- no, nada. Está bien, puede llevárselo, tampoco es éste un buen lugar para que estén dos críos**_. (Dijo con una sonrisa muy amable. Los policías ingleses no tenían nada que ver con los policías que Blair conocía, sobretodo, con uno en particular)_** Señorita Arko **_(Sharon se giró y le sonrió), _**cuídese esa mano, recuerde lo que el médico le ha dicho.**_

_**- si, capitán**_ (Sharon le dijo alegremente haciendo un saludo militar con la mano escayolada).

_**- Espero que hayan aprendido que no es buena idea juntarse con squatters, la propiedad privada es uno de los pilares de nuestra sociedad y debería aprender a respetarla. Más vale, que os lo grabéis a fuego porque os veis unos buenos chicos y no me gustaría volveros a ver en una situación tan poco agradable.**_

_**- Descuide**_ _**capitán**_ (dijo William poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de cada chico) _**le doy mi palabra que aprenderán la lección**_ (Blair tragó saliva y puso la misma cara que uno pondría al oír su propia sentencia de muerte).

_**- Adiós capitán, si viaja alguna vez a Washington, búsqueme, le invitaré a uno de esos corndogs de los que le he hablado**_ (Sharon dijo ya a la distancia, porque William estaba deseando salir de allí).

_**- Hola, señor Ellison**_ (por primera vez Sharon de dirigió al furioso empresario)

_**- Hola, Sharon**_ (dijo entre dientes William)

_**- ¿Le veo muy bien? ¿Va al gimnasio?**_

_**- Déjalo Sharon. En cuanto lleguemos al hotel llamaré a mi secretaria que nos busque tres pasajes en el primer vuelo a Washington. Y una vez allí es cosa de tus padres, pero mientras…no quiero oíros hablar, a menos que yo os de permiso.**_

_**- Señor Ellison debería comer menos carne roja y probar el yoga**_ (con una tierna sonrisa).

_**- Sharooooon, no tientes mi paciencia, me conoces y sabes que no tengo mucha**_ (dijo entre dientes acelerando el paso y sin soltar a ninguno de los dos chicos).

_**- Sharon, por favor**_ (Blair dijo en suplica, algo le decía que mejor no cabrear más aun a su abuelo, que hacía un buen rato que lucia la misma vena hinchada que lucía su padre justo minutos antes de tirarle toda la caballería).

_**- Venga Blair, solo era una opinión.**_

_**- Sharon, te lo suplico, déjalo. ¿Lo harás por mi, amorcito? Mi abuelo es mayor y ya de normal no tiene sentido del humor así que ni te cuento ahora**_ (dijo de forma confidencial Blair a Sharon mientras iba poniendo cara de circunstancias)

_**- Vale, pero sigo creyendo que tu abuelo no estaría tan agriado si incluyera más fibra y menos carne en su dieta**_ (y de repente pasó lo que jamás se hubieran pensado ninguno de los tres. William se paró en seco en medio de la calle y agarró a ambos chicos por la oreja y apretó el paso tirando de ambos por las orejas, mientras los transeúntes los miraban estupefactos).

_**- Os lo avisé, ni una palabra**_. (William sonaba algo más que molesto) _**y cuando lleguemos al hotel os quiero a cada uno en una esquina de la habitación. **_

_**- Señor Ellison **_(empezó a quejarse Sharon, pero un apretón más intenso hizo que la chica se lo pensara mejor y callara y rezara porque aquel hombre encontrar rápido un taxi antes que se muriera de pura vergüenza).

William al fin dio con un taxi y le pidió que lo llevara a su hotel ¡en Cambridge! En aquel taxi solo había una persona feliz y aquella persona era el taxista, aquella carrera le iba aportar mucho mucho dinero. Más de dos horas de trayecto en el más puro silencio. Sharon contemplaba el paisaje por la ventana. Blair escuchaba la tertulia que el taxista estaba escuchando en la radio. Y William que se había sentado entre los dos adolescentes iba respondiendo emails por la blackberry y dando indicaciones a su secretaria y a Steven sobre algunos acuerdos que se habían llegado en Cardiff. William necesitaba centrar sus pensamientos en otra cosa que no fuera Blair.

Eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada cuando llegaron al hotel. William pagó al taxista y le dejó una generosa propina por haberse dado la molestia de llevarlos tan lejos, tan tarde. Una vez pagado miró fijamente a los adolescentes y respiró hondo.

_**- Sharon voy a preguntar si pueden poner una cama supletoria. Tú dormirás en la cama, Blair en el sofá y yo en la supletoria. Mientras yo pregunto **_(alargándole la llave magnética de la habitación) _**¿Porqué no te tomas un baño? **_

_**- gracias**_ (realmente necesitaba un baño relajante).

**- Ten cuidado y no mojes la escayola.**

**- Si, señor Ellison **(le dijo dulcemente y se fue para el ascensor. Realmente esperaba que fuera peor. Cuando era pequeña aquel hombre la intimidaba muchísimo).

_**- ¡Ah! Sharon, una cosa más, cuando te hayas bañado y puesto el pijama quiero esa naricita tuya pegada a una esquina**_ (Sharon se puso toda roja, el botones y el recepcionista lo habían oído perfectamente, en cuanto el ascensor llegó se metió de golpe y apretó el botón para que se cerraran las puertas)


	15. Chapter 15

_**- ¡Ah! Sharon, una cosa más, cuando te hayas bañado y puesto el pijama quiero esa naricita tuya pegada a una esquina**_ (Sharon se puso toda roja, el botones y el recepcionista lo habían oído perfectamente, en cuanto el ascensor llegó se metió de golpe y apretó el botón para que se cerraran las puertas)

_**- Y tú,**_ (agarrando por el cogote a Blair) _**caballerete, y yo vamos a ver si conseguimos esa cama supletoria y después vamos a tener unas palabras sobre el día de hoy. Mientras no te diga otra cosa no quiero oírte ni decir ni mu ¿Ha hablado este anciano lo suficientemente claro para el profesor Blair?**_

_**- Abuelo yo...**_(William apretó un poco más su agarre).

_**- No, Blair, ahora no quiero ir nada, primero vamos a ver lo de las camas y después ya hablaremos.**_

_**- Por favor, delante de mi novia no.**_

_**- Primero, aún eres muy pequeño para andar con noviecitas. Segundo, no tuviste problemas para engañarnos, mentirnos y reírte de nosotros delante de ella, así que no sé a que viene ahora esa falsa vergüenza. Tercero, sino admito sugerencias sobre mis métodos de disciplina a mis hijos, mucho menos se lo permitiré a mi nieto. Y cuarto, **_Plaff _**he **_Plaff _**dicho**_ Plaff _**ni **_Plaff_** una **_Plaff _**palabra **_Plaff _**hasta **__Plaff __**que **_Plaff_** yo **_Plaff_** te **__Plaff __**lo **_Plaff _**diga **_Plaff (William marcó cada palabra con una dura palmada en el trasero de su nieto).

- _**Au Au Ay Auuu Arggg Nooooo Auuuuu Ay Ay No abuelo noooo auuu au ayyyy aaaah **_

Blair no osó abrir la boca más, se fue a sobar el culo para apagar la quemazón, pero vio la mirada recriminatoria de su abuelo y recordó que antes no le había dejado tampoco tocarse la zona adolorida. Llorando en silencio no se separó de su abuelo mientras éste hablaba con el recepcionista para arreglar el tema de las camas. Blair quería morirse ahí mismo. Aquellas no habían sido ni de lejos las nalgadas más duras que Blair había recibido. El cepillo de ducha y la zapatilla de su padre eran diez de veces peor. Pero su abuelo le había pegado en medio del hall del hotel, como si tuviese tres años y estuviera en el suelo tirado en plena pataleta. Tenía casi 17 años, en unos meses se habría licenciado, tenía una novia, estaba en otro país estudiando, en la mayoría de sociedades Blair sería considerado como ¡un hombre!. Pero le acababan de dar una docena de cachetes por respondón.

Un mozo subió una cama supletoria a la habitación que William pidió que pusieran a los píes de la cama grande. No quería tonterías el resto de la noche. Cuando entraron William mandó a Blair de otra palmada a una esquina para que recapacitara sobre sus "tristes decisiones". ¡Fantástico! Ya sabía de donde carajo había sacado su padre sus frasecitas.

Sharon salió del lavabo vestida, no tenía pijama, no porque se hubiera quedado en el hospital, sino porque no usaba. Pero eso no se lo iba a decir al exsuegro de su hermana y al abuelo de su novio. Así que puso la excusa del desalojo y tras William prestarle un pijama de los suyos (era un hombre precavido, siempre viajaba con algo de ropa de más por si se alargaba la estancia) se fue, sin que nada se le dijese, a una esquina de la habitación y plantó su naricita sin rechistar al igual que estaba Blair. Después de 20 minutos, William los mandó a los dos a dormir y apagó las luces. Eran casi las tres de la mañana, todos estaban muy cansados y a pesar de los nervios, la rabia y el miedo los tres se quedaron enseguida dormidos.

Mientras en Washington Jim y Steven se preparaban para el regreso del hijo pródigo.


	16. Chapter 16

_**- De todas las chicas de Casacade tu hijo tenía que ir a fijarse en Sharon ¿verdad?**_

_**- Eso es todo culpa tuya, tú fuiste quién se la presentó.**_

_**- No, no señor, fue Gi. Gi le presentó a Sharon en la fiesta de su cumpleaños.**_

_**- Y tú invitaste a Sharon a esa fiesta.**_

_**- Es su tía, Gi la idolatra ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Era el cumpleaños de mi princesita, no quería verla triste.**_

_**- Ya**_ (la cara de Jim era de puro abatimiento)

- _**Jim, a mi tampoco me hace gracia, pero Sharon no se parece en nada a Vicky**_ (intentando animar a su hermano).

_**- Lo que menos me preocupa ahora es Sharon. Steven, lleva casi dos años viviendo conmigo y sigue ocultándome cosas. No confía en mí**_. (Jim se estaba viniendo abajo, Steven le pasó el brazo por encima y lo estrujó un poquito, como solía hacer Jim con él cuando eran pequeños y su padre no podía al partido, representación, gala, etc. de turno y Steven se quedaba mirando a todos los padres de los otros niños con un inmenso dolor en el pecho. Jim siempre estaba allí para consolarlo y acompañarlo. Ahora era su turno para consolarlo y acompañarlo)

- _**Jim, si le cuentas a alguien esto te mato. **_(Jim miró fijamente a su hermano) _**Eres un gran padre y cuando mi princesita llegue a la edad de Blair, de aquí a mucho, espero hacerlo igual de bien que tú. Porque Blair es medio Sandsburg y medio Ellison pero Gissela es medio Ellison medio Arko**_ (sin darse cuenta los dos estaban riéndose a carcajadas).

_**- JA JA JA Estábamos hechos unos buenas piezas nosotros ¿verdad?**_

_**- Ya te digo, sobre todo tú. Agradece que tu hijo no haya sacado más de ti, sino en vez de una escapada de estudios estaríamos hablando que se ha alistado en la legión extranjera o peor, ¿no tenías la edad de Blair cuando te fuiste con Grace y con Dany a aquel festival en Canadá?**_

_**- Dieciséis **_(poniéndose todo rojo, era incluso más joven que Blair)_** , acababa de cumplir los 16 y papá me había regalado aquel Chrysler tan horrible. Dany tenía un colega que vivía justo a unos kilómetros de donde se celebraba el festival. Aquello fue horrible. ¿Te puedes hacer una idea lo que significó asistir 4 días a un festival de heavy para mis super agudizados sentidos?**_

_**- ¿Y porqué fuiste? **_

- (Jim se puso colorado) _**Ya sabes, en aquella época no era muy listo que digamos.**_

_**- Solo lo hiciste para fastidiar a papá ¿verdad? Venga, admítelo, hasta la llegada de Blair, fastidiar a papá era tu pasatiempo favorito. JA JA JA**_

_**- ¿Nunca lo has hablado con papá?**_ (poniéndose serio)

_**- ¿El qué?**_

_**- Cómo nos sentíamos después que mamá se fuera, de cómo se portó él a partir de entonces, ya sabes**_

_**- No fueron buenos tiempos para ninguno.**_

_**- Pero él era nuestro padre. Vale ella se fue, agarró sus cosas y nos abandonó, pero él hizo lo mismo, quizás continuara viviendo en casa pero en cierto modo él también se fue.**_

_**- Lo se Jim, yo también estaba allí, lo recuerdo muy bien. Pero de eso hace mucho, papá cambió mucho entonces y también cambió mucho después que tú también te fueras.**_

_**- Era absurdo quedarse en ese platón de cine. Además ya era mayor de edad y tenía que empezar a vivir mi propia vida.**_

_**- Ey Jim, que yo lo entiendo y siempre te he apoyado. Aunque a veces eso significase cabrear al viejo. Solo digo que papá, es humano, pasó por muy mala época y si, lo llevó pésimamente, pero si en estos años te hubieras ido pasando te hubieras dado cuenta que el viejo lo había superado.**_ (Steven se estiró en el sofá para ocupar el máximo espacio posible, como hacía de pequeño) _**En serio Jim, tienes que darle una segunda oportunidad a papá, y no por Blair, ni por tu encantador e inteligente hermanito, sino por ti y por él. Sé que sigues pensando en papá como cuando estábamos los 4**_ (refiriéndose a su madre_**), lo sé, te conozco. Y sé que no quieres relacionarte más con él por miedo que distorsione más esa imagen. Pero Jim, papá ya no es aquel hombre obsesionado con su trabajo que solo te habla para hacerte ver lo decepcionado que estaba contigo. Jimmy, créeme cuando te digo después que te destinaran fuera, por primera vez, aquel papá agriado que nos hizo la adolescencia miserable desapareció. Y si, hermano, todos estos años he estado disfrutando en exclusividad de nuestro padre, pero es hora que deje de ser hijo único y vuelva a ser el benjamín de la casa.**_

_**- ¿Cuándo te has vuelto tú tan sabio? **_(removiéndole el impecable peinado, como cuando eran adolescentes)

_**- ¿Qué? YO Siempre he sido el listo, ¿recuerdas? Yo el listo y tú el duro.**_

_**- Creí que tú eras llorón y yo gruñón.**_

_**- Idiota bravucón.**_

_**- Mocoso llorón**_.

_**- ¿Te acuerdas cuando montaste aquella fiesta el 4 de julio?**_

_**- ¿Monté? ¡Monté! Montamos, hermanito, montamos. Tienes una memoria muy selectiva tú. **_

_**- jejeje fue antológica, pasé de ser el empollón de clase para ser un tío molón.**_

_**- No sé que le ves en eso.**_

_**- claro, como tu siempre fuiste de los molones.**_

_**- uno que nació con una estrella ¿Y sabes que fue lo mejor?.**_

_**- ¿no, qué?**_

_**- Que papá no se enteró.**_

_**- jajaja no, bueno…**_

_**- ¿Qué?**_

_**- al año siguiente, tu ya te habías ido, y pensé bueno, **_

_**- ¡ME DELATASTE!**_

_**- No ¡idiota! Bueno, al siguiente 4 de julio, yo ya tenía casi los 18, era el último año del instituto, y pensé en repetir la experiencia pero un poco más a lo grande.**_

_**- ¿Déjame adivinar? ¿Se te fue de las manos?**_

_**- Ni te puedes llegar a imaginar cuanto **_(con cara de dolor)_** ¿Te acuerdas del palomar? (**_Jim asintió) _**Pues explotó**_ (poniendo cara de no haber roto un plato)

_**- ¿Explotó?**_ (Jim se preguntaba como un palomar podía explotar) ¡_**Es verdad, el palomar! Me preguntaba porque papá se había deshecho de el.**_

_**- Bueno, no fue papá, más bien fui yo. Vinieron los bomberos, la policía, todos los vecinos, creo que vino incluso alguno de la prensa local.**_

_**- ¡joder, Steven! ¿Pero que carajo hiciste?**_

_**- Alcohol, drogas, sexo, rock & roll y tantos fuegos artificiales como para hacer sombra a la celebración del año nuevo chino.**_

_**- ¿Y como semejante bacanal hizo que papá se enterará de MI fiesta de 4 de julio?**_

_**- ¿Te acuerdas del agente O'hara?**_

_**- si, claro**_ (poniendo los ojos en blanco) _**¿sabes que me dio clases un par de veces cuando estudiaba él en la academia?**_

_**- ¿En serio?**_

_**- Si. Una experiencia inolvidable.**_

_**- Te creo. Pues cuando explotó el palomar, volvió a venir el agente O'hara. Y bueno, acabó llamando a papá que se había quedado en el apartamento de Whasington como hacía muchas veces y cuando llegó papá se montó gorda. Así que agradece al agente O'hara que papá se enterara un año más tarde de tu último 4 de julio en casa, **_

_**- ¿se lo dijo? ¿Te acuerdas, que le prometiste que no volveríamos a montar tanto escándalo?, le diste tu palabra**_

_**- y lo cumplí, yo no volví a organizar ninguna fiesta en casa de papá.**_

_**- Ya bueno, pues él no lo vio igual y acabó comentándole lo de la fiesta del año anterior y ya de paso lo de tu especial "homenaje a lady Godiva" de Halloween.**_

_**- ¡No! **_(todo rojo y con los ojos abiertos de par en par)

_**- Si, tuviste suerte de que ya no vivías aquí. Aquella fue de las peores palizas de mi vida, créeme, mi culo no volvió a ser el mismo nunca más.**_

_**- dios, papá tenía que estar furiosísimo.**_

_**- ¡Ya te digo!**_

_**- ¿Peor que cuando me cargue el Mustang? **_(Steven asintió)_** ¿peor que cuando me pillaron con Jackie en el guardarropa de aquella fiesta para la beneficencia? **_(Steven asintió de nuevo)_** ¿Peor que cuando me expulsaron del instituto?**_

_**- ¿De cual?**_ (dijo divertido Steven)

_**- Del Jefferson **_(intentando aguantarse la risa, realmente tenía suerte que Blair no se pareciera ni a él ni a Naomi en lo de los estudios)

_**- ¿Del Jefferson?**_ (Steven hizo como si se lo pensara) _**Si, peor. Creo que fue igual que cuando te expulsaron del Saint Charles Dominique**_.

_**- Lo recuerdo **_(con una mueca de dolor) _**¡Estuve un mes entero adolorido! ¡Papá estuvo pegándome durante un mes entero cada noche! **_

_**- Pues cuando se fueron todos, policías, amigos, bomberos, curiosos, vecinos y prensa papá me dio una paliza de campeonato y después ¡Durante todo un mes!, ¡Cada noche! antes de cenar tenía que picar a la puerta de su despacho y pedirle que me diera 12 correazos.**_

_**- ¿12? Siempre has sido un mocoso llorón.**_

_**- Cuando me expulsaron del Jefferson, papá me hizo lo mismo pero en vez de 12 eran 15, uno por cada año de vida. **_

_**- ¿Entonces cuando el Saint Charles Dominique fueron 16? **_

_**- Nop. **_(por si aquel nop no dejaba suficientementevclaro que fueron bastantes más la cara de Jim acabó de confirmarlo) _**Pero cambiemos de tema, no quiero recordar eso. **_

_**- No, no es justo, yo te he contado lo de mi 4 de julio **_(haciendo pucheros como si tuviera siete años).

_**- Y yo lo del Jefferson**_ (sonriéndole maliciosamente).

_**- Venga, Jimmmmmmm, por fa. O empezaré a contarle a mi sobrino en todos los líos que su padre se metía a su edad. **_

_**- A ese juego podemos jugar los dos, ¿Quieres que le cuente a Gi como perdió su papito la virginidad?**_

_**- ¡Deja en paz a mi niña, ella es solo un bebé!**_

_**- Pues lo mismo digo Stevie, deja en paz a MI bebé.**_

_**- ok, ok, tablas**_ (estrechando las manos). _**¿Y ya sabes qué vas a hacer con tu bebé cuando regrese?**_

_**- Para empezar, vamos a volver a ir cada semana a terapia. Y el resto de verano, va a pasárselo haciendo lo que más el gusta: **_(Steven lo miró curioso_**) limpiando y ordenando **_(Steven no pudo frenar la carcajada, su hermano podía ser muy cruel)_**. Por la mañana lo levantaré muy temprano y nos iremos a correr **_

_**- Tu hijo odia el esfuerzo físico, no es del tipo deportista precisamente.**_

_**- lo sé. Después ayudará a la comunidad rehabilitando algún espacio público, ya sabes recoger latas y cartones, apilando material de reciclaje, limpiando parques y plazas…**_(Jim sonreía de forma maléfica)

_**- Eso le va a encantar**_

_**- Después hará las tareas de casa. Nada de tele, ordenador, teléfono, música ni amigos. Una hora diaria en esa esquina pensando sobre lo que ha hecho.**_

_**- Creo que la convención de Ginebra dice algo**_ (Jim lo interrumpió)

_**- Y me estoy planteando, hacer como papá**_

_**- ¿No fuiste tu que juraste que jamás utilizarías la correa con un hijo tuyo? ¿Y ahora estás planteándote usarla por un mes entero?.**_

_**- ¡Steven, se fue a Libia! No ha sido una travesura de niño rico: No ha estrellado un coche caro, no le han expulsado de un colegio para pijos. No ha explotado el palomar. No se ha ido a un festival de música sin mi permiso. Blair se ha ido a un país del tercer mundo, donde hay guerrillas, secuestros, violaciones, asesinatos**_

_**- vale, vale, lo pillo**_

_**- Me ha engañado todo este mes haciéndome creer que estaba siguiendo unos horarios inhumanos. Me hizo creer que estaba en una residencia de estudiantes cuando en realidad estaba en una casa ocupada. Se fue al África sin vacunas, sin mi permiso y sin valorar los posibles riesgos. Dime, hermanito ¿Qué harías tú si fuera Gi?**_

_**- solo es que …apesta estar en el otro lado. Nunca pensé que apestara, pero apesta. **_

_**- ya, pues disfruta ahora de Gi que es un angelito adorable, porque ya sabes que nos pasa a los Ellison cuando llegamos a la adolescencia.**_

_**- gracias hermanito, tú si que sabes como animar a un padre.**_

_**- ¡ey, se supone que eras tú el que me debías animar!**_

_**- ¿Sabes qué? ¿Creo que papá podría ayudarte a torturar, digo castigar a Blair?**_ (Jim lo miró extrañado) _**Cuándo tenía 18 años me hizo trabajar todo el verano en industrias Main. Fue el peor verano de mi vida.**_

_**- ¿Industrias Main? ¿Fuiste?**_

_**- si ¿Tú no?**_

_**- solo un día, después entraba y tal como entraba, salía. **_

_**- ya bueno, yo ya tenía 18 años y no disfrutaba tanto como tú de estar cada dos por tres sobre las rodillas de mi padre.**_

_**- ¿Por lo del palomar?**_

_**- No. Por el tatuaje**_

_**- ¿Tienes un tatuaje?**_ (Steven lo miró con una sonrisita canalla) _**¡Anda ya! ¡Te estás quedando conmigo!**_ (Steven se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa y se remangó la pernera del pantalón. Jim no se lo podía creer, su hermanito, el mocoso llorón, tenía toda la espalda, parte del brazo y gran parte de la pierna derecha tatuados)

_**- Y en la nalga derecha tengo otro.**_

_**- ¿Por cual fue?**_

_**- El de la espalda. **_

_**- ¡dios, papá debió flipar en colores! ¡Maldito, cabrón! **_(golpeándolo fraternalmente en el brazo) _**¡Un tatuaje! ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió a mí!**_

_**- Jim, los tatuajes se hacen con agujas**_

_**- ah, por eso **_

_**- jajajaja **_(los dos se rieron) _**venga déjame verlos bien**_ (Steven le dejó que los viera mejor) _**¿Te dolió mucho?**_

_**- No tanto como cuando papá se enteró **_(Jim puso cara de dolor) _**jajaja**_

_**- ¿si Gi te pide hacerse un tatuaje?**_

_**- Cada noche rezo porque ese día no llegue, ni el día de ¿papi puedo agujerarme la nariz?**_ (poniendo voz de niñita pequeña) _**o el día de ¿papi puedo ir a una fiesta con chicos y sin adultos? o el día de ¿papi puedo ir con mis amigas de mochilera a México?**_

_**- ¡Ostras, México!, si, recuerdo que papá me comentó algo, pero tenías ya ¿cuántos?**_

_**- 21, fue al acabar la facultad, ese verano unos compañeros y yo nos fuimos a México en nuestras motos. El viejo estuvo todo un mes sin hablarme.**_

_**- ¿Des de cuando papá te deja llamarlo viejo?**_

_**- desde hace años, no sé, al poco tiempo de trabajar juntos, uno de sus amigos siempre me decía "tu viejo esto, tu viejo lo otro" al final acabé llamándolo yo también así, al principio no le hizo mucha gracias, pero creo que en el fondo le gusta**_

_**- quizás deba empezar a llamarlo yo también "viejo".**_

_**- No, a mi me lo consiente porque soy su hijo favorito ¿recuerdas?**_

_**- Mocoso idiota, JAJAJAJA**_

_**- Bravucón imbécil. JAJAJAJA**_

Jim y Steven continuaron recordando anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños, mientras esperaban a que los muchachos hubieran descansado algo y su padre les llamara.


	17. Chapter 17

William era un hombre de costumbres, llevaba toda su vida despertándose a las siete y aquel día no era diferente. Solo había dormido un par de horas, él ya no tenía edad para eso, en unos años se jubilaría y se dedicaría a la vida de contemplación. Aunque tal panorama no era de nada alentador para un hombre que era adicto a la adrenalina que se vivía cuando se movía uno en la selva empresarial. Intentó no hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a los chicos, pero pronto se dio cuento que podría pasar por ahí la banda del pueblo al completo que los chicos ni se inmutarían. Su secretaria les había reservado tres pasajes en el vuelo que salía a las 14:17 de Luton.

Aquel fin de semana no podía haber ido peor. Él tenía planeado hacer un montón de cosas con su nieto y en vez de eso solo había habido gritos, malas caras y disgustos. Realmente creía que había dado carpetazo a todas esas emociones cuando Steven empezó a trabajar con él. Pero ese nieto suyo, era tan recondenadamente parecido a su padre. Quizás a simple vista, esos rizos, esos ojitos y esa cara tan dulce hiciera creer que era un Sandsburg pero tras esa fachada se ocultaba una versión actualizada de su Jimmy. Estaba viejo para eso. Menos mal que parecía que su hijo estaba en plena forma. Una parte de William se apiadaba de su hijo y la otra se alegraba. William tenía lo que se merecía, por haberle hecho pasar un auténtico calvario durante su adolescencia y juventud. Blair no tenía la actitud de estar por encima de todo que tenía Jimmy y eso le agradaba a William pero a diferencia de Jim, Blair no parecía tener muy claro lo que conllevaba pertenecer a una familia. William se había dado cuenta que en el fondo Blair se seguía viendo, así mismo, como un lobo solitario. Quería a su padre y le gustaba eso de tener una familia, pero como al que le gusta ver un buen partido en la televisión con los amigos. Era algo que creía que podía ser totalmente prescindible. Y la familia es muchas cosas menos, precisamente, prescindible. Ni siquiera Jimmy había perdido del todo el contacto con él y con Steven. Steven asistió a su jura de bandera. William pidió un permiso especial para poder asistir a la graduación de Steven. Jimmy estuvo en la boda de su hermano, en el nacimiento de su sobrina. Ellos estuvieron también en su boda. Y se seguían llamando para las fiestas y cumpleaños. Pero Blair, creía que aquello solo era una época dorada que le estaba tocando vivir y que el año que viene cuando se licenciara, todo eso acabaría y pasaría a otra cosa. Y William temía eso. Porque sabía como Jimmy deseaba una familia, cuanto quería a su hijo y por propia experiencia sabía lo devastador que puede ser que cuando un hijo decide irse, alejarse de su padre, sin más.

Sobre las once decidió que era hora de levantar a los chicos y empezar el camino de regreso a casa. Ninguno parecía muy hablador esa mañana. Simplemente se levantaron, se asearon, vistieron, bajaron a desayunar algo y esperaron al taxi que les llevase al aeropuerto. 8 largas horas de vuelo les quedaban por delante, Sharon tuvo una pequeña preview de lo que le esperaba cuando llegara a casa, cuando William le pasó al teléfono a sus padres. Si, definitivamente, iba a estar castigada hasta los 30. William no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como la chica cambiaba totalmente de actitud al hablar con sus padres. De la alegre y despreocupada Sharon pasó a la muy arrepentida y preocupada Sharon.

_**- Blair, antes de llegar a Washington quiero tener unas palabras contigo**_ (William dijo flojito aprovechando que Sharon se había puesto a ver una película y no les podía escuchar).

_**- Si me vas a decir que estoy en un lío de mil pares pelotas y que estás muy decepcionado, ahórratelo. Ahora lo único que me preocupa es papá ¿vale?. **_

_**- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa de tu padre? ¿Qué vaya a dejar de quererte? ¿Qué te eche de casa? ¿Qué te borre de su testamento? **_(burlándose de su nieto)

_**- Tú no puedes entenderlo.**_

_**- Déjame probar, antes de cura fui monaguillo. Básicamente te preocupa tu culo y que tu padre ya no confíe nunca más en ti**_ (la cara de Blair lo decía todo) _**¿Lo he acertado, verdad?.**_

_**- No precisamente, en ese orden, pero básicamente si. ¿Me vas a decir que vas a hablar TÚ con él para salvar mi culo?**_ (dijo con puro desden, no era ningún secreto que la única razón por la que su padre había accedido a volver a ver a su padre era hacerlo feliz a él),

_**- No, tengo intención alguna de salvar tu deslenguado trasero. Es más, si tu padre no te da la azotaina que bien te tienes merecida, yo mismo me encargaré de dártela. Pero Blair, Jimmy es mi hijo, y aunque ya sea un adulto, incluso padre, sigo preocupándome por él. **_

_**- Bonita forma de demostrarlo. Abuelo ¿me puedes decir cuando cojones exactamente te preocupabas TÚ por mi padre? ¿Cuándo le felicitabas el cumpleaños o cuando le felicitabas las Navidades?**_ (William le agarró fuerte de la oreja y tiró fuertemente de ella) _**Ay ay ay aaa, suéltame ya, maldito, viejo**_ (William le dio un par de palmadas en el muslo izquierdo) _**auch auch ¡para ya!**_

_**- Empieza tú a comportarte como un chico de tu edad y no como un mocoso malcriado y yo pararé. ¡Tienes ya casi 17 años! Ya no tienes edad para ir comportándote así. Ahora vas a escuchar lo que te diga y lo vas a hacer sin faltarme al respeto y sin interrumpirme hasta que yo te de permiso. **_

_**- ¿Por que tú lo dices?**_ (dijo muy gallito cruzándose de brazos)

_**- Exacto, porque yo, TU ABUELO, lo digo. Así que para bien atención. Blair lo que has hecho está mal. Está mal en tantas distintas formas que no creo que ni pueda explicar. Mentiste a tu padre, lo engañaste, embuste tras embuste cada llamada, cada día, de tu boca solo salía pura porquería. Pusiste en peligro tu vida y la de tu amiga. No eres idota, sabías que había peligro en vivir en una clínica abandonada, sabías que los squatters no son famosos por su bondad y pacifismo. Sabías que había muchos números que hubiera un desalojo. Seguro que así culminaría tu tesina con un punto de vista mucho más cruel de la realidad de esos pobres diablos. Te fuiste a un país del África sin consultarlo a nadie. Sin vacunar, sin informarte de la situación de ese país, solo para escribir un artículo que déjame adivinar no cambiara tu vida para nada, solo será para engordar más tu ya abultado curriculum académico. Para impresionar a tus colegas. No creo que ni te des cuenta lo estúpido que ha sido toda esa aventurita tuya. Y todo esto sin pensar ni por un segundo en tu tan querido padre. Solo tienes padre cuando te interesa Blair. Y eso no es así, Tu padre es tu padre siempre y así lo ve él. Aunque esté en el otro lado del mundo él sigue siendo tu padre y sigue sufriendo si te pasa algo. Blair, detrás de todos esos títulos y palabras rimbombantes, ¿sabes lo que veo yo? Solo veo un mocoso egoísta y malcriado, eso es lo que veo. Y si me compadezco de tu pobre padre, porque está totalmente cegado y piensa que eres un niño dulce, cariñoso y lleno de compasión. Menudo batacazo se va a dar, el pobre, cuando finalmente acabe dándose cuenta de cómo es realmente su queridísimo hijo. No es que él no haya sabido quererte y enseñarte el buen camino y que debes confiar en él. Es que a Blair Ellison no le importa nada más que él mismo. Y cuando al señorito le interesa jugar a las casitas ahí está él, Blair, el hijo modelo, pero cuando no le interesa ya no es un hijo, es solo Blair el antropólogo. Pues niño, límpiate bien las orejas, y atiende, la vida no funciona así. Eres Blair Jacob Sandsburg Ellison. Te llamas Blair como el profesor de arte de tu madre de cuarto curso **_(Blair abrió mucho los ojos ¿como lo sabía?)_**, Jacob en honor al hermano de tu madre. Sandsburg, por tu madre y Ellison por tu padre. Eso es lo que eres y serás siempre **_(Blair bajó la cabeza, el viejo gruñón tenía razón, doloroso admitirlo. Le picaban muchos los ojos y sentía como si tuviera un nudo que no le permitía tragar ni apenas respirar).

_**- Abuelo, yo lo siento, esa no era mi intención**_

_**- No he acabado, Blair. Cuando lleguemos a Washington quiero que te disculpes con los padres de Sharon por haber metido a su hija en una casa squatter sabiendo perfectamente que aquel no era un lugar seguro para su hija**_.(Blair aun con una carita de pena que partía el corazón asintió con la cabeza)_** y después con tu padre por haberle engañado y por no haberlo tenido en consideración cuando decidiste poner tu vida en peligro con el viajecito a África y lo de convivir con squatters. Lo harás y aceptarás sin rechistar cualquier castigo que tu padre decida. Y cuando digo sin rechistar, me refiero sin rechistar ahora y sin rechistar mientras dure el castigo. ¿Me has entendido, niño? **_(William dijo muy serio, Blair estaba llorando ya en silencio y asintió con la cabeza) _**Blair, cuando hago una pregunta espero una respuesta verbal. **_

_**- si, señor **_(dijo sin poder mirarlo a la cara).

_**- Como sabes el resto de verano, lo íbamos a pasar en la casa que tenemos de veraneo en Rolling Hills, y me mantengo en eso. Quiero que Jimmy, Stevie, Gi, tú y yo pasemos tiempo, juntos, en familia. Y sigo queriéndolo. **_(William intentó sonar menos severo) _**hablaré con tu padre y seguro que hayamos una forma de compaginar tu castigo con las vacaciones en familia. **_

_**- Abuelo, no sé que decir. **_

_**- ¡Vaya! Creí que a ti eso jamás te pasaba **_(intentando aguantarse la risa)


	18. Chapter 18

Al cabo de seis largas horas al Reagan, todos estaban cansados, habían dormido poco, el vuelo había sido movido y la salida había sido precipitada. Al llegar a la zona de "llegadas" ambos chicos vieron un montón de familias y amigos que se sonreían y se abrazaban y todo el mundo se veía feliz. Excepto James Ellison, Linda Arko y Sebastian Arko. Nada más llegar Sharon corrió hacía su padre, ella era su muñequita y aunque estaba enfadado por haberles mentido estaba aliviado por saber que ya se encontraba en casa a salvo con ellos. Blair, tal y como le había dicho su abuelo, les pidió disculpas a los Arko, pero obtuvo una respuesta muy fría de los padres de Sharon. Estaba claro que Sharon y él no lo iban a tener fácil para continuar viéndose después de aquello. Tras la separación nada amistosa de Victoria y de Steven, los Arko y los Ellison habían pasado a ser algo parecido a enemigos íntimos. El hecho que Gisela fuera aún pequeña hacía que tuvieran que coincidir en fiestas y actividades escolares y supieran mantener las apariencias por el bien de la niña, pero estaba claro que había mucha tensión entre ambas familias.

Un par de horas más tarde llegaron al fin a casa. Jim dejó las llaves en el platito de la entrada, junto a su billetera. William tomó el teléfono y empezó a organizar la agenda para la siguiente semana y Blair aludiendo estar muerto por el viaje se fue a costar. Cuando ya hacía 40 minutos que Blair se había metido en la habitación Jim y su padre pasaron al despacho del detective y Jim le sirvió una copa de coñac a su padre y se sirvió otra para si mismo.

- _**Ahora que duerme, ¿puedes decirme qué es lo que pasó? **_(alargándole la copa a su padre)

-_**Resumiendo…que el chico se parece demasiado a su padre**_ (dijo William sentándose en una de las butacas).

- _**Grrrrrrrr papá, por favor**_

_**- Bueno, no tengo ni idea que pinta la hermanita de Vicky en todo esto, eso se lo tendrás que preguntar tú. Pero creo que deberías avisarle que tipo de personas son los Arko**_. (Jim respiró hondo, sinceramente no le apetecía nada prohibirle ver a Sharon, la chica le caía bien. Pero Vicky al principio también le caía bien. Pero entendía perfectamente a su padre. Y no quería que Sharon le hiciera a su hijo lo mismo que Vicky le había hecho a su hermano. William viendo la cara de su hijo cambió de tema) _**Tu chico solo tomaba 4 horas diarias de clases, después regresaba a Londres y vivía en un hospital abandonado con un atajo de gamberros y buenos para nada. Si le preguntas te dirá que estaba estudiando sus hábitos y costumbres. Excusas, si me preguntas a mí, solo le apetecía jugar a los vándalos, aprovechando que no tenía a su padre por ahí. Ya te dije que era muy pequeño aun para ir solo a Inglaterra, no debiste dejarlo**_ _**ir solo**_(Jim iba a protestar pero su padre continuo). _**Estuvo 4 o5 días con los demás compañeros y dos profesores del campus conviviendo con una tribu de esas que hay en África que no tiene residencia fija y van moviéndose constantemente.**_

_**- Nómadas**_ (Jim dijo cansado sin tan siquiera pensar, sabía que ese era uno de los temas favoritos de su hijo)

_**- Eso es, nómadas. Se fue, falsificando tu firma en todos los documentos, el decano me lo enseñó pensando que realmente los habías firmado tú. No le dije lo contrario, por supuesto. Tampoco se puso las vacunas ni se hizo el seguro. En la documentación ponía que si en la casilla, pero no hay ni rastro de la cartilla de vacunamiento ni del seguro. Y él mismo me reconoció que no se había vacunado.(**_William hizo una pausa para enfriarse) _**Hijo, la excursión esa y otra que estaba prevista para Turquía la última semana del campus, estaban en el programa. Tu hijo ya sabía de ellas cuando solicitó la beca. No fue algo que surgió y sin pensarlo se apuntó. Tu hermano y tú erais de dejaros llevar sin pensar. Pero que no te engañen esos ojitos de perrito abandonado, fue premeditado y con alevosía. **_

_**- Lo sé,**_ (acabándose su copa) _**llamé a Rainier, ellos me confirmaron que la excursión formaba parte del curso.**_

_**- Hijo, debo decirte que le di un par o tres de nalgadas.**_

_**- ¿qué? ¿Por qué?**_ (Jim no estaba enfadado con su padre más bien sorprendido, des de que su padre conociera a Blair lo había mimado con todo tipo de regalos caros y le había llevado a un montón de sitios que Blair se moría por ir, alguna vez lo había amonestado por su vocabulario, pero lo máximo que había hecho su padre era mirar censurando la actitud de su nieto y entonar un "Blaiiiiiir" de advertencia que a él personalmente le ponía los pelos de la nuca de punta)

_**- Bueno, tu hijo cuando no se sale con la suya puede ser bastante insolente y deslenguado. Y he de reconocer que el muchacho logró acabar con mi paciencia. Supongo, hijo, que ya estoy viejo para estos tiras y aflojas de los adolescentes. El muy…salió huyendo dejándome una estúpida notita. Tuvo las agallas de acabarla con un "besos"**_ (esto último lo dijo todo enojado)

_**- Lo siento papá, siento que Blair te lo hiciera pasar mal.**_

_**- Lo cierto es que si, que me lo hizo pasar mal. Sé que el chico tiene un gran corazón, se le ve. Pero Jimmy, después de haberlo pillado en el embuste, ¡Aun tenía la osadía de plantar cara! En vez de reconocerlo y mostrar arrepentimiento o remordimientos o ¡Yo que sé! Un poco de miedo. Solo parecía cabreado porque se le había acabado la diversión.**_

_**- Lo sé **_(Jim suspiró cansado), _**esa es una de las cosas en las que estamos trabajando **_(hundiendo los hombros como si se rindiera)_** , Blair tiene que dejar de poner excusas y empezar a hacerse responsable de sus actos.**_

_**- ¿Y qué tienes planeado hacer con el niño?**_ (William dijo distraído mientras contemplaba los colores del coñac).

_**- No puedo matarlo, soy policía ¿Sabes que les hacen a los polis en la cárcel? **_(poniendo una muequita de disgusto)

_**- Jimmy hablo en serio, ese chico se te está yendo de las manos, créeme se de lo que hablo**_ (dijo con dolor)

_**- Blair no es como yo, si es eso lo que insinúas.**_

_**- Es exactamente igual que tú. Cabezota, obstinados, prefiere encerrarse en si mismo que explicar lo que le pasa y por lo visto no tiene problemas en irse por ahí a poner su vida en peligro.**_

_**- ¡Yo tenía 19 años cuando me aliste, y fue para proteger a mi país, papá, no compares!.**_

_**- te fuiste huyendo de nosotros. Si te fuiste para hacer algo honroso, pero los motivos por los que te alistaste con 19 y no con 21, como te pedí.**_

_**- da igual, aquello ya es agua pasada. Ahora estamos hablando de Blair.**_

_**- No, no da igual, James**_ (a Jim no le hizo gracia el uso del James que su padre acababa de dar) _**Tú hijo solo repite lo que ve en casa.**_

_**- Blair y yo no somos cómo tú y yo.**_

_**- nO, no lo sois. Hijo. Lo hiciera mejor o peor, yo estuve a tu lado desde el día en que fuiste concebido, Blair apenas hace un par de años que te conoce. Nos conocíamos muy bien, y aunque decidiste alistarte y mantenerme alejado de tu vida. Tuviste la deferencia de decírmelo, no fuiste a mis espaldas. Supe que estabas en la academia, supe que te licenciabas, que te destinaban a Libia, Argel, Honduras, Colombia, El Salvador y Guatemala. Supe cuando decidiste dejar el ejército y hacerte policía, estuve en tu graduación y en tu boda. **_

_**- déjalo papá, aun serás el mejor padre de la historia.**_

_**- Mi mujer se fue con mi mejor amigo, en una noche perdí a mi esposa y a mi mejor amigo, estaba perdido, tu madre y yo llevábamos juntos de los dieciséis años, hijo, ella fue mi primera novia. ¡Y Donald era amigo desde, desde siempre, sus padres y mis padres ya eran amigos! Estaba deprimido y lo único a lo que podía aferrarme era a mi trabajo, era lo único que seguía funcionando. Quizás no estuve mucho por vosotros pero**_

_**- ¿Quizás? ¡Quizás!**_ (elevando la voz) _**no estuviste una mierda. Te ibas muy temprano y si regresabas, porque más de una noche llamabas diciendo que te tenías que quedar, regresabas a las tantas. Tuve que hacerme cargo de Steven, yo solo tenía 12 años, papá. Y mi madre había preferido a su amante que a sus hijos, creí que la conocía, creí que os conocía. Erais los mejores padres del mundo y de repente una mañana me levanto y las cosas de mamá ya no estaban y para hablar contigo lo tenía que hacer a través de la secretaria de turno. ¡Ni siquiera cuando empecé a meterme en todos aquellos líos reaccionaste, solo te molestaba que te apartase de tus malditos negocios!**_ (Jim estaba echando toda la amargura que había acumulado esos años atrás). Éramos_** un estorbo, así que papá, no me pidas explicaciones de porque me aparté de tu fabulosa no-compañía. No nos quería a tu lado (**_William le dio una bofetada a su hijo)._** Tú ya no nos querías**_.

_**- Eso no es cierto**_ (Jim se llevó la mano a la mejilla). _**Nunca he dejado de quereros a ti y a tu hermano. Pero hijo, en aquella época no era buena compañía y no quería arrastraos a vosotros dos conmigo ¿entiendes? Hijo te quiero, y si la cague, no fui los suficientemente fuerte para vosotros.**_ (William levantando el dedo acusador espetó a Jim)_** Ni se te ocurra volver a poner en duda ni por un segundo que no os quería. **_(un silencio muy incomodo se hizo en el despacho del detective).

_**- ¿Tú qué harías en mi lugar?**_ (Jim cambio de tema volviendo a lo que realmente le preocupaba) _**¿Qué harías con Blair?**_

_**- Es tu hijo, Jimmy. **_

_**- Y tu nieto, papá.**_

_**- ¿Te acuerdas cuando tu y tus amiguitos estrellasteis el Mustang?**_

_**- ¿Durante una semana? No creo que ni él ni yo podamos**_ (con ojitos de perrito abandonado. Jim no quería ser como su padre, no quería que Blair le recordara por las zurras. Él no había estado en su infancia con él, por lo que no tenía ninguno de esos recuerdos que todos los padres e hijos comparte, incluso él los tenía, pero Blair solo tenía los recuerdos de estos 2 últimos años, que por cierto cada dos por tres tenía que poner al muchacho sobre sus rodillas y darle una buena tunda por su manía de ponerse en peligro y de mentirle y ocultarle cosas)

_**- Tú pudiste y tu hijo no es diferente. Jimmy tu hijo tiene que aprender a respetarte como padre. Te quiere más de lo que te piensas, pero no te ve como una figura de autoridad a la que obedecer y respetar ¡Y eso que eres policía, hijo!**_ (dijo con una media sonrisa) _** Hijo el amor está muy bien, pero también eres su padre y debes velar por que no le pase nada malo. Y si para evitar que un desalmado le pegue un tiro mientras ese cabeza-hueca de ahí juega a los antropólogos con sus amiguitos tienes que darle una zurra cada noche durante un mes, es un precio muy pequeño que pagar ¿no crees?. Ser padre no siempre es ir a ver partidos de baseball y construir cabañas en el árbol. ¿Te haré una pregunta? ¿De todas las veces que os pegue a ti o tu hermano alguna vez crees que fui injusto o cruel?. ¿Alguna vez no te lo mereciste?**_

_**- no **_(Jim no le quedó más remedio que reconocerlo. Realmente él había sido un adolescente problemático)

_**- Por lo que has dicho me odiabas por que no estaba a vuestro lado, no porque cuando te portabas como un auténtico idiota no te dejaba que te salieras de rositas y te castigara.**_

_**- Yo no he dicho odiar.**_

_**- hijo, estaba deprimido, no ciego, veía perfectamente con que ojos me mirabas. ¡Estúpido de mí! quería pensar que tan solo era una fase más de la adolescencia. Que se te pasaría. Y me equivoqué, no hice nada y te acabaste marchando. Aprende de mis errores hijo, no apartes la mirada.**_

_**- ¿Una semana?**_

_**- esta noche le das la versión completa y ampliada y después solo un pequeño recordatorio cada noche antes de dormir.**_

_**- si, papá, lo recuerdo **_(llevándose la mano inconscientemente al trasero)

_**- Jimmy, no te toquetees, ya eres muy grandecito **_(William le regañó sin darse ni cuenta).

_**- por lo visto no, mi papaito aun cree que me tiene que reñir jijiji **_(Jim reía maliciosamente)

_**- ¡Vaya! Y yo que creía que el graciosillo era tu hermano. Me voy para casa, estoy muy mayor para estas aventuritas.**_

_**- papá, lo siento, siento todo el jaleo y las molestias, gracias por **_(William lo interrumpió)

_**- Es mi nieto, nada de molestias. Por cierto, piensa en un castigo que pueda cumplir también en Rolling Hills. Que él se haya portado mal no significa que su abuelo y su primita tenga que quedarse sin vacaciones familiares. **_

_**- ¿Sigue en píe lo de Rolling Hills?**_

_**- Claro, a vosotros os encantaba ¿no?.**_

_**- si, estaba muy bien. Ok, ¿quieres que te acerque?**_

_**- No, tomaré un taxi, gracias. Mañana hablamos **_(dándole un beso en la cabeza como cuando era pequeño, Jim no pudo evitar reírse de su padre que empezó a murmurar algo de palos y astillas)


	19. Chapter 19

Jim dejó descansar a Blair un par de horas más, el viaje había sido largo y por lo que le había contado su padre las últimas 24 horas habían sido bastante estresantes. Además también tenía que prepararse él para encarar a su hijo. No tenía ni ganas, solo estaba contento de tenerlo ahí, en casa, dormidito y seguro. Pero era verdad, Blair cada vez era más y más temerario. Y sabía que si no hacía algo tarde o temprano acabaría seriamente herido o algo peor. Pero el tiempo es muy caprichoso y cuando quieres que pase lento pasa rápido y cuando quieres que pase rápido se puede hacer eterno.

Jim entró en la habitación de su hijo cepillo de ducha en mano, Blair hacía un buen rato que no dormía, pero no quería salir y enfrentarse a su fatal destino. Pero para desgracia del muchacho su fatal destino hacía visitas a domicilio. Blair intentó fingir que dormía para intentar retrasar un poco más su "charla" con su padre.

_**- Blair, hijo, sé que estás despierto, hemos de hablar**_ (Blair se giró y lo miró aun fingiendo sueño, pero se sentó en la cama) _**¿Descánsaste algo?**_

_**- un poco**_ (restregándose los ojos, como si se acabara de despertar. Jim no pudo evitar sonreír, él cuando era pequeño hacía lo mismo)

_**- Hijo, creo que ya va siendo hora que tú y yo hablemos de tu viajecito de estudios**_ (Jim dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo) _**a Cambridge.**_

_**- Papá, yo lo siento, sé que hice mal, pero necesitaba ir**_ (Blair empezó a hablar).

_**- Balir, estaba de acuerdo con que fueras a Cambridge para ampliar tus estudios. A pesar que eres aun niño, y no, no me vengas que tienes casi 17, sigues siendo menor (**_enseguida añadió Jim sabiendo que Blair se veía a si mismo como un joven adulto). _**Entiendo que es por tus estudios, que es por tu bien y es por eso que te di permiso para que fueras hasta otro continente para asistir a ese campus. A pesar que no me hacía ni pizca de gracia tenerte tan lejos. Y cuando te fuiste ¿qué fue lo que te dije?**_

_**- que estudiara mucho y aprovechara al máximo esa oportunidad. Y es lo que hice, no iba a tener otra oportunidad de estudiar a los beduinos **_(Blair empezó a decir pero Jim enseguida lo interrumpió).

_**- Los beduinos seguirán ahí dentro de 10 años. No me tomes por imbécil, hijo. No me refería a eso, ¿qué más te dije?**_ (Blair se encogió de hombros) _**¿Te dije o no te dije que te portases bien, que no te metieras en líos, que me informaras de todo lo que hacías, que tuvieras cuidado y que no hicieras ninguna tontería? **_(Blair solo bajó la cabeza y miró sus calcetines como si fueran un autentica obra maestra de la costura)_** Blair**_ (en ese tono de advertencia que solo un padre sabe poner) _**¿te lo dije o no te lo dije?**_

_**- si, me lo dijiste**_ (dijo Blair, casi en un susurro que sino fuera por el buen oído de Jim no lo hubiera ni oído, y sin dejar de mirar a sus calcetines)

_**- Blair estoy hablando contigo no con tu cogote, mírame cuando te hablo**_ (regañándolo. Jim sabía por propia experiencia que era vergonzoso ser regañado a esa edad, pero si había sido tan hombre como para irse a un lugar como Libia solo tenía que ser lo suficientemente hombre como para aceptar las consecuencias) _**¿Y qué fue lo que tú me dijiste?**_

_**- Que no te preocuparas que me portaría bien, no me metería en líos y que te llamaría cada día para mantenerte informado de lo que hacía**_ (dijo mirándolo a la cara pero no a los ojos y sin ningún tipo de ganas).

_**- Si, eso fue. ¿Cuando me contaste el programa de antropología que tenía Cambridge y me enseñaste aquel panfleto sabías de los viajes a Libia y a Turquía?**_ (Jim lo miró fijamente realmente no esperaba que el chico le mintiera mirándolo directamente a los ojos)

_**- Si**_ (tímidamente)

_**- ¿Y porque no me lo dijiste? (**_Blair se volvió a encoger de hombros. Jim arqueó una ceja, Blair sabía que su padre quería una respuesta verbal)

_**- no lo sé.**_

_**- ¿En serio Blair? ¿En serio quieres hacerme creer que no lo sabes? ¿Después de todo ese montón patrañas quieres continuar mintiéndome?**_

_**- No, señor**_ (dijo tragando saliva, su padre no estaba gritándole, como acostumbraba, pero le estaba hablando muy duramente, las lagrimas estaba a punto de saltarle).

-_** Entonces, responde a mi pregunta**_ _**¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?**_

_**- Porque no me hubieras dejado ir y yo tenía que ir.**_

_**- Primero y que te quede bien clarito, tú no tenías que ir. Y segundo dime ¿porqué creías no te hubiera dejado ir? **_(Blair volvió a bajar la cabeza y a encogerse de hombros. Jim le agarró la barbilla y le obligó a que el mirara a los ojos).

_**- Porque era peligroso.**_

_**- Exacto. Así que… ¿a ver si lo he entendido bien, hijo? decidiste, que a pesar que era peligroso y que yo no te dejaría ir, irías de todos modos a esos viajes. Y no tan solo que irías sino que me lo ocultarías ¿es eso, no?**_ (Blair no podía contestarle, su padre tenía razón, pero dársela era ponerse una soga en su propio cuello) _**Blair**_ (otra vez en ese tono de advertencia que los padres ponen) _**¿es eso o no lo es?**_

_**- es eso**_

_**- ya hemos hablado muchas veces de mentir y ocultar cosas ¿no?**_

_**- yo no soy él único que oculta cosas **_(dijo en voz baja y entre dientes pero en el fondo sabía que su padre lo había oído perfectamente).


	20. Chapter 20

_**- yo no soy él único que oculta cosas **_(dijo en voz baja y entre dientes pero en el fondo sabía que su padre lo había oído perfectamente).

_**- ¿Disculpa?**_ (Jim estaba alucinando, ¿su hijo acababa de contestarle?, en medio de un sermón tan serio)

_**- Si, soy antropólogo, estudio civilizaciones exóticas y tú eres un espécimen de esos que cualquier antropólogo se arrancarían un brazo por estudiar y ni siquiera has tenido los cajones de decírmelo, no solo eso , sino que me lo has ocultado todo este tiempo**_ (Blair se levantó de la cama para ganar valor con la altura).

_**- ¿espécimen? ¿Se puede saber de que narices estás hablando**_?

_**- Eres un centinela ¡Deja de hacerte el idiota! (**_Jim ahora que entendía de que hablaba su hijo se levantó lo tomó del brazo y le dio 4 duras nalgadas)

-PLAFF _**NO VUELVAS **_PLAFF _**A HABLARME **_PLAFF _**EN ESE TONO **_PLAFF _**NUNCA MÁS **_(Jim se escuchó y juró que estaba oyendo a su propio padre hablar a través de su boca).

_**- Auuuuuuuuu Pero es verdad, lo eres, lo eres, sniff Y no me lo dijiste.**_

_**- No, no te lo dije. Y tengo mis razones. Lo hice porque te conozco bien Blair. Yo soy tu padre, no uno de tus sujetos de investigación. Cuando viera que eras lo suficientemente maduro te lo hubiera contado, pero como ha quedado más que demostrado, aun no eres lo suficientemente maduro.**_

_**- Hipócrita.**_

_**- No, hijo, no es hipocresía, soy tu padre y si decido no contarte algo es por tu propio bien. Creía y creo que aun no eres lo suficientemente maduro para saber de mis cualidades. Como has dejado bien patente, solo te interesan como curiosidad ¿Cómo me has llamado antes? ¿Espécimen? No soy ningún espécimen objeto de estudio, soy una persona y soy tu padre**_ (Jim no podía creerse que volviera a sentirse como cuando era muy pequeño y los otros niños le llamaban freak y aun se el hacía más cuesta arriba que esa sensación viniera de su propio hijo).

_**- Lo siento**_ (Blair no quería decirlo así, solo se sentía herido de que su padre no hubiera confiado en él, él mejor que nadie podía entenderlo, el había estudiado todo lo que había escrito sobre centinelas, le apasionaba el tema). _**Yo no quise decir que fueras un espécimen. Solo quería decir que…que… debiste decírmelo.**_

_**- si, y lo hubiera hecho, cuando hubiera creído que habías llegado al grado de madurez para entenderlo. Sé que sabes muy bien lo que es un centinela, pero no creo que puedas hacerte una idea de lo que eso significa y lo que comporta, realmente. **_

_**- Pero tú podrías enseñármelo. Podríamos trabajar junto, yo podría…**_

_**- ¡Blair! Te lo repito no soy un sujeto de vuestros estudios, soy una persona. Soy tu padre. **_(Jim hizo una pausa para que ambos ordenasen sus pensamientos) _**Hijo, ¿me estás diciendo con esto que me has mentido y has puesto tu vida en peligro porque yo no te conté que era un centinela?**_

_**- No es eso. Pero tampoco puedes castigarme por algo que tú también haces.**_

_**- Si que puedo, y te diré porque, hijo. Puedo porque tienes 16 años, eres mi hijo, vives bajo mi techo, estás bajo mi cargo, es mi responsabilidad educarte y eres lo único que realmente me importa en esta vida.**_

_**- Pues no es justo.**_

_**- La vida pocas veces lo es.**_

_**- ¿Entonces me vas a pegar por hacer algo que tu mismo haces?**_

_**- no, no te equivoques, Blair. Quizás tú seas un genio pero yo no soy idiota, hijo. Y veo perfectamente la diferencia entre mentir para proteger a alguien, mentir por el propio beneficio **_(Blair lo miró con odio, no porque lo odiara sino porque hasta 4 segundos antes creía que estaba ganando la batalla y que se libraría del cepillo).

_**- ¿Lo que no sabes no te hará sufrir?**_ (dijo en último intento de librarse de la zurra que cada vez era más inminente)

_**- ¿En serio? ¿Me mentiste para no hacerme sufrir?, pero que considerado eres hijo**_ (el sarcasmo volvía a florecer y eso no era nada bueno, pero nada, nada, nada bueno)._** ¿Blair, te digo yo porque me mentiste?, me mentiste porque querías hacer esos viajes y sabías que como eran peligrosos, aun eres muy pequeño y no debías hacerlos**_ (remarcando esto último), _**yo no te dejaría hacerlos. Me mentiste y pusiste tu vida en peligro con todo tu conocimiento y voluntad. No hay nada noble en eso, Blair, nada. Y me voy a encargar que aprendas de una vez por todas que no hay nada bueno en manipular la verdad para lograr lo que uno quiere. Que no hay ninguna excusa valida para poner la vida de uno peligro**_.

_**- lo siento**_ (intentando sonar arrepentido)_** ¿Cuántos van a ser? **_(desabrochándose los pantalones)

_**- No tan rápido, aun no hemos acabado, pero puedes dejártelos ahí abajo.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**- No tan rápido, aun no hemos acabado, pero puedes dejártelos ahí abajo.**_

_**- ¿NO?**_

_**- No. queda lo de la residencia y lo de Sharon.**_

_**- ¿Tú también me vas a prohibir verla**_? (Blair decidió escoger el tema de Sharon, porque la discusión sobre los squatters lo tenía más que perdida)

_**- ¿También?**_

_**- El abuelo me prohibió que volviera a acercarme a Sharon**_ (dijo sonando triste).

- _**No te voy a prohibir que veas a Sharon. Bueno los próximos 2 meses si, pero solo porque no vas a poder ver ni a Sharon ni a nadie más porqué estarás castigado. Pero eso si hijo, ten cuidado, Vicky al principio era un encanto y después acabó siendo una auténtica…(**_quería decir puta, pero no delante de su hijo) _**pesadilla.**_

_**- Sharon no es como Vicky.**_

_**-bueno hijo, eso espero. Ahora háblame que hiciste con el dinero que te di para el hospedaje en la residencia y lo del hospital ese.**_

_**- el dinero fue para pagar los viajes, y bueno, estoy escribiendo un articulo sobre las tribus urbanas y los squatters son realmente interesantes **_(Jim lo volvió a interrumpir)

_**- Así que volviste a poner tus estudios por encima de tu integridad física ¿no? Y volviste a mentirme para salirte con la tuya ¿no? **_(Blair asintió tímidamente con la cabeza). _**¿Tú no ves un patrón aquí? ¿Por qué yo lo veo muy claramente**_? (Jim empezó a contar con los dedos)_** Blair quiere algo. Blair sabe que es peligroso o que está mal **_(arqueando la ceja_**). Blair hace aquello que sabe que está mal o peligroso. Blair miente para cubrir sus espaldas. Jim descubre en su mentira a Blair. Blair intenta utilizar toda su labia e inteligencia para no afrontar las consecuencias de sus malos actos y Jim se ve obligado a castigarlo porque parece que por muy inteligente que sea Blair no es capaz de aprender que no debe mentir y ponerse en peligro su vida.**_

_**- ¿obligado? por mi no…**_

_**- Blair, no estás en posición de hacerte el graciosillo **_(dijo muy secamente). _**Cómo he dicho esta vez voy a intentar que quedé el mensaje bien grabado en esa cabezota tuya. Y si para eso tengo que darte una buena zurra con el cepillo ahora y después 16 chirlos con el cinto cada noche antes de acostarte durante toda una semana, eso es lo que haré. **_

_**- ¿el cinturón? ¿Una semana?**_

_**- SI, Blair, esta vez te luciste a base de bien así que no me dejas más remedio que ponerme también yo a la altura de las circunstancias.**_

_**- Papaaaaaaaaaa no**_

_**- Papa si. Blair ahora te quiero sobre mis rodillas y nada de más tonterías. Y los próximos 7 días antes de acostarte irás a mi despacho y allí te daré un chirlo por cada año de vida. Y realmente espero que aprendas de una vez por todas y jamás tengamos que volver a repetir esto. **_

_**- papi, por favor no**_ (en un patético intento de ablandar el corazón de su padre)_**.**_

_**- ¿papi? Blair no voy a cambiar de idea por muchos papis, y por muchos pucheritos que hagas. Tú decidiste engañarme y poner tu vida en peligro y ahora tienes que apechugar con las consecuencias. Tu mismo hiciste la cama ahora y te toca dormir en ella. Por cierto, el resto del mes hasta que me den vacaciones en el trabajo y nos vayamos con el abuelo de vacaciones, vas a estar muy entretenido con trabajos de limpieza, también vendrás a correr cada mañana conmigo y tiempos de reflexión.**_

_**- papá, te prometo que nunca más te mentiré y pondré mi vida en peligro, pero por favor no me pegues cada noche.**_

_**- Blair, sobre mis rodillas, cada segundo que tardes cuenta **_(y Jim se remangó las mangas, agarró el cepillo y se picó en la rodilla para indicarle que se colocara. Blair se acercó lentamente hacia su padre) _**Calzoncillos abajo, no los vas a necesitar por un buen rato**_. (Blair lo miró horrorizado, su padre le había pegado con el cepillo antes. Y dolía como un condenado. Pero nunca antes le había pegado des de un buen principio con el cepillo. Y tampoco le había pegado jamás con un cinturón. Blair sabía que el cinturón dolía una vez un novio de su madre lo usó con él por adentrarse en la selva a solas y cuando ya empezaba a oscurecer. Una experiencia que se había jurado que jamás repetiría).


	22. Chapter 22

_**- ¿Cuántos?**_ (preguntó con medio ya sobre el regazo de su padre)

_**- 30 con el cepillo, uno por cada día que me mentiste. Y los que crea pertinente con la mano. No te voy a pedir que los cuentes, tranquilo**_ (dijo con ironía. Aquello no le gustó a Blair como sonaba para nada) _**Y esta noche antes de acostarte pasaremos al despacho y te daré los primero 16 con el cinturón **_(y con eso Jim dio por acabada la conversación)

_**- papi**_ (empezó a decir Blair pero el primer cepillazo sobre su pobre trasero hizo que el chico se quedara sin palabras, que no mudo, ya que un quejido bien alto y claro salió a continuación de su boca) _**Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu auu ayyyyy argggggggggg**_

_**- no volverás a poner tu vida en peligro nunca más NUNCA, BLAIR, NUNCA **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**NUNCA **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**NO IMPORTAN TUS ESTUDIOS, TUS TRABAJOS, NI TAN SIQUIERA YO. JAMÁS VUELVAS A HACER ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO.**_

_**- AUUUUUUUUU NO, PAPÁ NO LO VUELVO A HACER, PERO PARA, PARA, DUELE DUELE MUCHO.**_

_**- SE SUPONE QUE DEBE DE DOLER, QUIZÁS ASÍ LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TE LO PIENSES MEJOR **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**NUNCA **_PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _**SI ME ENTERO QUE VUELVES A HACER ALGO TAN ESTÚPIDO COMO PONER TU VIDA EN PELIGRO TAN ALEGREMENTE TE DARÉ UNA PALIZA COMO ESTA CADA NOCHE DURANTE UN MES**_ PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF (Jim dejó el cepillo a un lado y empezó a dejar caer la mano una y otra vez sobre muslos y nalgas del muchacho. Blair sentía cada nalgada como si la mano de su padre fuera de hierro forjado) PLASS PLASS PLASS

_**- AUUUUUUUUUU no más, papá, no más, juro que jamás lo haré, jamás, seré bueno, seré bueno, para por favor auuuuuuuuuuuuuuu AYYYYYYYYY ARGGG AU AU AU.**_

_**- NO PRETENDO QUE SEAS UN SANTO, HIJO**_ PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _**ME CONFORMO CON QUE NO CONTINUES JUGANDO CON TU VIDA TAN ALEGREMENTE, HIJO**_ PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _**ERES MUY LISTO Y NO ERES YA UN BEBÉ, SÉ QUE SABES IDENTIFICAR UNA SITUACIÓN PELIGROSA,**_ _**HIJO**_ PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _**ASÍ QUE CUANDO HAYA PELIGRO SIMPLEMENTE COMO CON LAS DROGAS DI NO **_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- AUUUUUU AUUUUUUUUU _**LO QUE TU QUIERAS, PERO YA NO MÁS, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO JURO, NO VOLVERÉ A HACERLO, POR FAVOR PAPÁ, NO MÁS, YA NO PUEDO**_ AUUUUUUUUU

- _**HIJO **_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _**HASTA AHORA HAS TENIDO MUCHÍSIMA SUERTE, BLAIR, PERO LA SUERTE UN DÍA SE ACABA, ASÍ QUE DEJA YA DE TENTAR TU SUERTE**_ PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS

- AUUUUUUUUUUU _**NO**_ ARGGGGGGG _**LO JURO**_ AY AY AUUUUUUUUUUU _**SERÉ BUENO**_, SNIFF SNIFF _**SERÉ MUY BUENO, NUNCA MÁS LO HARÉ **_AY AUUUUUUUUUUU, _**POR FAVOR**_ BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAA, _**PAPÁ YA NO MÁS **_(Blair ya estaba llorando desconsoladamente su pobre trasero estaba hecho trizas estaba convencido que su padre lo había dejado sin la capacidad de sentarse para el resto de su vida).

- _**Si vuelves a hacer algo tan estúpido y peligroso**_ PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_** te juro que esta zurra te va a parecer un paseo por el campo **_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS_** comparado con la que te daré, y no será una semana de recordatorios sino todo un mes **_PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS _**¿Me has entendido, hijo?**_ (el trasero de Blair estaba de un rojo cereza casi incandescente, Jim aplicó 10 palmadas justo en el punto donde reposa el trasero cuando uno se sienta y empezó a calmar a su niño, que seguía sobre sus rodillas mascullando todo tipo de frases sin sentido, disculpas y promesas inalcanzables).

_**- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**_ au au au bwuaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaa _**papá**_ sniff _**lo siento**_ sniff _**lo siento mucho**_ sniff._** No volveré a preocuparte ni a desobedecerte **_sniff sniff_**. Lo siento,**_ sniff sniff _**perdóname, por favor, papi**_ (esta vez el papi si que surgió efecto. Jim lo sentó con cuidado sobre sus rodillas y empezó a masajearle al espalda para que se calmase y a consolarlo con palabras dulces y tiernas de cariño y compasión).

_**- Ya está, ya está Blair, ya pasó, papá te quiere shhhhhh**_ (dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo) _**¿Tú me quieres?**_ (amarrándole dulcemente la barbilla y levantándola para que le mirase, la cara de Jim ya no era la de un padre enojado sino que volvía a ser la de un padre tierno y cariñoso)

- _**si**_ sniff sniff _**si mucho**_ sniff _**¿Estás aun enfadado conmigo?**_

_**- Blair, hijo, no voy a mentirte, te quiero con toda mi alma pero estoy muy decepcionado y dolido por como te has portado con todo esto de Cambridge. Confiaba en tu madurez para que no hicieras ninguna locura mientras estuvieras fuera de casa, pero me equivoqué. Tardará su tiempo en que vuelva a confiar en tu buen juicio. Y cuanto tarde en volver a confiar en tu buen criterio solo dependerá de ti**_ (a Blair le caían dos lagrimones grandes como melones. No era por el más que adolorido trasero, sino porque había fallado a su padre que había confiado en su madures y él la había cagado como siempre mintiéndole y poniendo en peligro su viada con alguna de las sus geniales ideas. Jim sintió como el corazón y la respiración de su hijo volvía a estresarse) _**Blair, te quiero y no tengo ninguna duda que llegarás a ser un gran hombre pero aun eres muy joven y cometes errores, todos los hemos cometido. Y lo que diferencia los hombres de los niños es que los hombres somos responsables de las decisiones que tomamos, porque no las tomamos a lo loco, sino que lo hacemos con cabeza. Y estoy 100X100 convencido que llegará un día en que yo tenga que dejar de ponerte sobre mis rodillas porque tu mismo tomarás tus acciones que irán precedidas de un buen estudio de los pros y contras y no por simples impulsos o deseos**_.

_**- papá**_ (Blair se estrujó contra su padre y sin apartar la cabeza del pecho de su padre le pidió una vez más disculpas) _**perdóname**_

_**- Está todo perdonado**_ (dándole un beso en la frente_**) ve y date una ducha rápida, yo llamaré al italiano que nos traigan algo para comer **_(Blair se levantó y sin recoger los pantalones se dispuso a ir a tomarse esa ducha, pero antes de salir por la puerta se giró y miró a su padre que estaba aun sentado en su cama totalmente abatido)

_**- ¿Papá?**_

_**- si, Blair**_

_**- ¿Lo de una zurra cada noche antes de dormir durante una semana no lo decías en serio, verdad?**_ (Blair puso carita de pena. A Jim le pilló la pregunta totalmente desprevenido. Levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a su hijo a los ojos. Su corazón le decía que le dijera que si pero, a esas alturas, ya conocía muy bien a su hijo y sabía que en cuanto el recuerdo de la zurra fuera más o menos lejano volvería a hacer una de sus trastadas)

- _**No, Blair, hablaba muy en serio. Recibirás 16 correazos las próximas 7 noches y estarás castigado el resto del verano. Servicios a la comunidad, me acompañarás a correr cada mañana, ordenarás y limpiarás toda la casa, y después de comer te pondrás en una esquina del salón y quiero que durante 1 horita pienses en lo que te ha llevado ahí. Nada de televisión, ordenador, teléfono, visitas, calle, ni excursiones a países con conflictos armados**_ (Jim no pudo estarse de hacer este último comentario, Blair no lo encontró tan gracioso y puso una mueca de disgusto). _**Y durante esta semana tampoco habrán libros, revistas, ni nada, y esa puerta**_ (señalando la puerta de la habitación de Blair, permanecerá siempre abierta.

_**- ¡QUÉ!**_ (Blair puso el grito en el cielo, estaba indignado, sin libros, ni revistas se iba a morir de asco ¡y no solo eso! Su padre pretendía quitarle toda la poca intimidad que tenía en esa casa). _**Pero eso**_ (Blair empezó a protestar)

_**- No quiero oír ni una palabra Blair**_ (Jim usó un tono de voz lleno de autoridad y solemnidad) _**Si no te gusta estar castigado, haberlo pensado antes mejor. La volviste a cagar así que estás castigado. Y no hay nada más que discutir. **_(¿Pero cuándo diablos se había vuelto él como William Ellison? Odiaba cuando su padre le decía eso y por la miradita que le había echado su hijo, Blair también lo odiaba) _**Ve a la ducha **_(Blair estuvo apunto de replicarle pero entre el dolor, el cansancio y que se suponía que ya era un hombre y que debía apechugar como un hombre, se mordió la lengua y se fue a la ducha, al menos por ahora)_**.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Blair se tomó su tiempo en la ducha, estaba cansado y adolorido en algunas partes de su anatomía. Además en el baño era el único sitio donde, por lo visto, le quedaba algo de intimidad. Blair estaba hecho un lío. Se sentía mal por haber mentido y decepcionado a su padre. Tampoco le hacía gracias que su abuelo tuviera ahora esa imagen de él. Y ya empezaba a echar de menos a Sharon, ese mes durmiendo cada noche a su lado había sido el mejor mes de su vida. Y por otra parte estaba furioso. Estaba furioso porque casi tenía 17 años y su padre lo había puesto sobre sus rodillas y le había dado unas buenas nalgadas. Estaba furioso porque estaba castigado. Y no el típico, sin tele, videoconsola y salir con los amigos- No su padre le había quitado la lectura ¿Qué tipo de padre quita la lectura? Se supone que los padres tienen que estar encima de ti para que leas más y amplíes tus conocimientos. Y por si todo eso no acabará de molestarlo, estaba lo de de los 16 correazos cada noche antes de ir a la cama. ¡Como si esa zurra que acababa de recibir no fuera lo suficientemente dura y vergonzosa! Así que intentaba calmarse con el agua de la ducha, porque sabía que si salía calentito de la ducha (y no se refería a su trasero precisamente) y se encaraba con su padre las cosas iban a acabar muy mal. Y siempre que las cosas acabañaban muy mal, acababan de la misma manera, con él con el culo desnudo y en pompa sobre las rodillas de su padre aullando y balbuceando como un niño de 4 años.

Mientras Blair se tomaba esa ducha Jim, aprovechó para encargar la comida y ordenar algunos papeles de su despacho. Entonces recordó la sorpresa en que su hermano y él habían estado trabajando para cuando Blair regresara del campus. ¿Y ahora qué debía hacer? El chico no se merecía para nada aquel regalo, pero no podía evitar sonreír al pensar la cara que pondría su hijo al verlo. Realmente le pesaba el corazón castigar a su hijo, sobretodo porque después estaba unos cuantos días deambulando de ahí par allá con una cara de miserable que rompería el corazón al mismísimo Hitler. Quizás si le daba ahora la sorpresa el peso de su corazón y el suyo propio se aligerarían un poco. Claro que tendría que esperar al menos una semana en poder disfrutar de su sorpresa. Vaya, a veces, eso de ser padre es una auténtica mierda.

Cuando el chico del restaurante italiano llegó, Blair aun estaba en el cuarto de baño, el ruido del agua hacía ya un rato que había cesado, por lo que Jim dedujo que su hijo solo estaba ganando tiempo. Decidió que le dejaría un rato más hacerse el remolón y después lo llamaría a comer. Fue cuando ya estaba dando la propina el mensajero cuando el teléfono sonó.

_**-¿Diga?**_

_**- ¿Con el señor…el señor James Joseph Ellison, por favor?**_

_**- si, soy yo.**_

_**- Soy Michael Call, le llamó del buffet de abogados Carter & Müller asociados, es referente a una herencia.**_

_**- ¿una herencia?**_

_**- si, señor. Creo que sería más conveniente tratar este tema en persona. ¿Prefiere que uno de nuestros abogados se pase por su casa o prefiere pasarse usted por nuestras oficinas?**_

_**- ¿Tiene que ser hoy?**_

_**- Es un tema bastante urgente, pero si no puede hoy ¿podríamos quedar mañana?**_

_**- no, no, está tarde estaré en casa, si quiere pasarse, le doy mi dirección.**_

_**- Eso no es necesario, ya la tenemos, es el numero 112 de Pitton street ático segunda, Cascade, Washington ¿no?**_

_**- ático, no hay segundo ni primero, solo hay uno. **_

_**- ¿A qué hora le va bien?**_

_**- ¿qué tal sobre las cuatro?**_

_**- perfecto yo mismo iré, nos vemos a las cuatro entonces. ¿Por cierto? He intentado ponerme en contacto con su hermano Stephen Donald Ellison pero el teléfono y la dirección que tenemos no deben de ser correctos, Florida av.**_ (empezó a decir pero Jim le interrumpió)

_**- No, ya no vive allí, se trasladó hace ya unos años. ¿Puedo saber por qué lo necesita? **_

_**- Es referente a lo mismo ¿podría darme un teléfono donde localizarlo, por favor?**_

_**- si, ningún problema, apunte**_ (Jim buscó en su teléfono móvil el teléfono de su hermano) _**555 93 39 10 26.**_

_**- muchas gracias, entonces nos vemos a las 4**_

_**- si, adiós**_

_**- adiós.**_


	24. Chapter 24

Blair salió del baño con tan solo una toalla en vez del el albornoz y el pelo todo chorreado de agua.

_**- Blair, vas a pillar una pulmonía, ponte el albornoz y sécate ese pelo.**_

_**- es verano y hace mucho calor, papá **_(dijo poniendo lo ojos en blanco, su padre a veces podía ser tan agobiante) ¿_**Quién era? **_(en seguida añadió para cambiar de tema mientras se sentaba en el sofá)

_**- un abogado, algo de una herencia**_ (le dijo mientras le echaba una mirad de desaprobación)

_**- ¿Una herencia? ¿Somos ricos?**_ (dijo muy emocionado Blair ignorando la miradita que le acaba de echar su padre. Era verano, hacia calor, y así estaba fresquito).

_**- Ve y cámbiate y sécate el pelo, vamos a comer.**_

_**- Jo papaaaaa, así estoy fresquito, hace mucho calor.**_

_**- Ni se te pase por la cabeza que te vas a sentar a la mesa a comer todo mojado y con tan solo una toalla. **_

_**- papá, venga, es verano y aun estoy con el jettlag, dame algo de cuartelillo.**_

_**- Blair, no estás en condiciones de pedir cuartelillo, así que te sugiero que te levantes ahora mismo del sofá**_ (Blair viendo que no estaba el horno para bollos obedeció a su padre y se levantó del sofá), _**¡Maldita sea, Blair, lo has dejado todo empapado!**_ (viendo el cerco que agua que había dejado donde se había sentado)

_**- Lo sientooooo**_ (sonando como un niño de 7 años)

_**- ¡Anda ve!**_ (apuntando a su habitación) _**y sécate y ponte algo de ropa**_ (Blair puso una mueca de fastidio pero obedeció. Como podía ese chico crisparle los nervios con tanta facilidad, tenía un auténtico don) Y no dejes la toalla tirada en el suelo (Blair efectivamente había tirado la toalla en medio de la habitación, la recogió mientras entre dientes echaba alguna maldición) llévala a la lavadora.

_**- ¿y mi polla? ¿También quieres que la lleve a la lavadora?**_ (Blair dijo en su habitación flojito y entre dientes mientras se ponía una camiseta blanca).

_**- ¿Disculpa? ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?**_ (en 6 largas zancadas Jim llegó hasta la habitación de su hijo, abrió la puerta y des de el quicio de la puerta lo miró con furia)

_**- nada**_ (dijo Blair con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida)

_**- la puerta permanece abierta, ya te lo he dicho**_ (Blair respiró hondo, no quería perder la paciencia, pero su padre sabía muy bien como sacarlo de quicio) _**Y, hijo. Soy un centinela, como ya sabes, tengo muy buen oído. Si vuelvo a oírte hablar así vas a estar escupiendo jabón hasta el día de tu graduación ¿he hablado claro?**_

_**- si, señor**_ (Blair se maldijo mentalmente por no recordar lo del asunto centinela. De repente calló ¿su padre lo había oído todas las veces que se enfadaba con él y s encerraba en su habitación y le dedicaba todo de insultos al cual más colorido? La cara de Blair debió de ser un reflejo de sus pensamientos porque Jim no pudo evitar reírse)

_**- si, los oía. **_

_**- ¿Y no puedes, simplemente, hacer cómo entonces? ¿Hacer cómo que no los oyes?**_

_**- oh y tanto que puedo…(**_Jim miró divertido a su hijo_**) pero por si acaso hijo, mejor vas cortando ese vocabulario de estibador que tienes. Y venga vamos que la comida ya debe de estar fría**_ (agarrándolo cariñosamente por el cogote y llevándolo hasta la mesa de la cocina donde estaba la comida esperándoles)

Ambos comieron tranquilamente, Blair parecía un poco más calmado y Jim también parecía más relajado. Al acabar de comer, Blair recogió los cacharros y los lavó y bajó la basura. Eso sería lo más lejos que su padre le dejaría salir en esos días. Después de bajar la basura su padre lo colocó en una esquina y lo dejó aparcado. En la primera hora de reflexión de las 30 que le quedaban.

Sobre las tres en interfono sonó (Blair se giró para ir a contestar, pero una mirada feroz de su padre le devolvió a la realidad, estaba castigado cara contra la pared, como un maldito niñato). Un minuto más tarde su tío entraba en el apartamento, con Gi agarradita de la mano.__


	25. Chapter 25

Un minuto más tarde su tío entraba en el apartamento, con Gi agarradita de la mano.

_**- Hola tío Jim**_ (tirándose al cuello de su tío. Jim la agarró y se la puso a caballito)

_**- Hola princesita ¿Habéis ido a montar hoy?**_ (Preguntó Jim aunque era evidente ya que Gi iba vestida aun con los pantalones y las botas de montar).

_**- siiiii, hoy a sido el primer día que le instructor me ha dejado montar los caballos de los mayores, ya no montaré en ponis nunca más, soy una chica mayor ya, tío.**_

_**- ya lo veo, estás matando a mi espalda.**_

_**- nooooooooooooo, mentiroso jijiji**_ (con esa risa tan alegre que llenaba la casa).

_**- tranquila Gi, a tu tío le duele la espalada porque es ya muy viejo**_ (guiñándole el ojo a su hija).

_**- siiiii casi tanto como Santa Claus.**_

_**- si, seguro que eran compañeros de escuela**_ (sin parar de reír).

_**- ja ja ja**_ (dijo irónicamente) _**muy graciosos los dos. Mi sobrina es siempre bienvenida ¿pero qué haces tú aquí? **_(dirigiéndose a su hermano) _**Hoy no es precisamente el mejor día dia Steven**_

_**- ¿No te ha llamado un abogado de Carter & Müller?**_

_**- oh, si, se me había pasado **_(mirándose el reloj) _**¿a las cuatro, no?**_

_**- si **_(mientras le hacía cosquillas a su hija que daba saltitos en la espalda de su tío como si su tío fuera un caballo y ella estuviera al trote)

_**- ¿A ti te ha dicho sobre lo que iba?**_

_**- Algo de una herencia. Pero papá no me ha comentado de ningún pariente que haya muerto. Oye Jim, tu recibidor es muy bonito, pero nos vas a tener aquí toda la tarde.**_

_**- tío, tengo que ir al lavabo.**_

_**- a eso mismo me refería.**_

_**- claro que si, princesita ¿recuerdas dónde estaba, verdad?**_ (ella abrió los ojos mucho y negó).

_**- Jimmy la última vez que estuvo aquí tenía 3 años.**_

_**- Dios como pasa el tiempo**_ (poniendo a su sobrina en el suelo) _**el lavabo está justo al lado de la cocina, es la puerta roja.**_

_**- ¿es jueves, no? ¿Cómo es que la tienes?**_

_**- Vicky está en casa de sus padres, ya sabes por el chasco de Sharon**_ (caminando los dos hacía el salón).

_**- ¿Tío que hace el primito en la esquina? ¿Ha sido travieso?**_ (Blair quería morirse, pero ahora agradecía que su padre le hubiera hecho ponerse algo de ropa).

_**- el primito ha sido muy muy muy travieso y el tío ha tenido que castigarlo, así que princesita más vale que tu te portes bien mientras estemos en casa del tío, porque sino ya ves lo que les pasas a los niños que son traviesos**_ (dijo Steven mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no morirse de la risa).

_**- si, papi**_ (y corrió hacía el lavabo).

_**- ¿le queda mucho o nos iremos sin poder saludarlo?**_ (Blair se moría por girarse y borrarle esa risita de fanfarrón de un puñetazo, de repente su tío ya no era tan simpático como creía)

_**- Le quedan unos 10 minutos, podrás saludarlo**_ (tranquilizando a su tío que aunque estaba de guasa no sabía como de severo era Jim con su hijo. Pero con que fuera solo la mitad de lo que había sido su padre con ellos el chico estaba frito).

_**- Tío ¿Qué hizo el primo?**_

_**- ¡Gisela!**_ (su padre la amonestó de inmediato_**) Eso ha sido muy grosero por tu parte. Te lo tengo dicho muchas veces, no debes hacer ese tipo de preguntas porque incomodas a la gente.**_

_**- lo siento papi.**_ (Gi se giró hacía su tío y se sentó en su regazo y dándole un abrazo le dijo) _**perdóname tito ¿aun soy tu sobrina favorita?**_ (pregunto medio inocente medio pícara)

_**- jajajaja Gi sabes perfectamente que eres mi única sobrina. **_

_**- ¡Entonces lo soy! Jajajaja**_ (Gi reía porque su tío había empezado a hacerle cosquillas)

_**- ¿Y yo? ¿Qué soy tu tío favorito?**_

_**- No, es Paul**_ (Jim arqueó la ceja a Steven).

_**- El hermano pequeño de Sharon y Vicky**_ (le aclaró Steven). Tiene 14 años.

_**- Y es super guay, tío **_(añadió toda excitada Gi) _**Tiene un montón de juegos chulísimos y monta en skate super bien y el año que viene le van a comprar una moto y me va a subir y **_

_**- ¿Ah si? Pues tendré que partirle la cara a ese Paul.**_

_**- noooooo**_ (dijo horrorizada Gi) _**no puedes él es muy pequeño, eso estaría mal. El abu dice que es muy feo pegar a los que son más débiles que tú.**_

_**- pero cariño, todos son más débiles que el tío Jim**_ (le dijo su padre).

_**- Entonces, me temo que el tito no puede pegar a nadie. Jajajaja**_ (los tres se rieron).

_**- Y tú no te vas a subir a ninguna moto**_ (le dijo muy serio su padre)

_**- pero si la llevará Paul**_ (Gi no entendía la preocupación de su padre).

_**- Peor me lo pones. Jovencita, más vale que no me entere yo que te subes en ninguna moto**_ (señalándole directamente con el dedo y poniendo esa voz de padre serio que tan pocas veces utilizaba Steven).

_**- entonces se lo preguntaré a mami**_ (dijo poniendo cara de resabida)

_**- De acuerdo**_ (sabiendo que si él era sobre-protector con su hijita Vicky lo era un millón de veces más. Y que ni en un millón de años le permitiría a su niñita subirse en una moto con el cabra-loca de su hermano).

_**- ¡Malo!**_ (poniendo morros y cruzándose de brazos viendo que había sido pillada en pleno farol. Gi aun tenía la esperanza de poder engañar a su padre, pero su padre era un hombre de negocios reconocido a nivel nacional y era difícil levantarle la camisa con facilidad).

_**- venga Gi, acompáñame a la cocina, un pajarito me ha dicho que te gusta mucho el helado de chocolate**_ (Jim interrumpió la disputa padre/hija).

_**- ¡El de chocolate es mi preferido, tío!**_ (saltándole al cuello y olvidando por completo lo de la moto).

_**- pues que suerte porque es el único que entra en esta casa**_ (se le acerca al oído) _**es el favorito de tu primo también.**_

_**Jim entró en la cocina y sirvió 4 cuencos con helado de chocolate y minis marshmallow, Gi lo observaba con suma atención mientras preparaba los cuencos, relamiéndose, cada vez que su tío dejaba caer el caramelo líquido encima de una de las bolas. **_

_**- Cuando tu padre y yo éramos aun más pequeños que tú, nos escabullíamos por la noche y nos hacíamos este helado**_ (agarrando la nata del congelador y colocando una cucharadita encima de cada bola).

_**- al abuelo no le gusta que coma helado. En casa del abuelo nunca hay helado **_(dijo poniendo una mueca de tristeza).

_**- la culpa la tiene tu padre. Que cuando tenía 7 años**_

_**- ¡como yo!**_ (le interrumpió emocionada por saber cosa de su padre cuando tenía su misma edad)

_**- si, exacto. Pues cuando tenía 7 años bajó una noche, en que yo dormía en casa de unos amigos, a la cocina y se comió él solito 3 cubos de helado de ron con pasas.**_

_**- papá no me deja tomar ese. Lleva alcohol y los niños no pueden tomarlo.**_

_**- Y es por eso que los niños no pueden tomarlo. Pero el favorito de mi madre. Y nosotros ya nos habíamos acabado el de chocolate la noche anterior. Así que tu padre decidió comerse el helado de nuestra madre. ¡Las tres tarrinas!**_

_**- ¡pero el tenía 7 años!**_

_**- si, y si mal no recuerdo, aquella noche acabaron ingresándote en el hospital **_(mirando a su hermano que se les había unido en la cocina, al oír que hablaban de él)_**.**_

_**- ¿la tripita? **_(preguntó Gissela)

_**- Eso es. **_

_**- El abu se debió de enfadar mucho**_ (con los ojos como platos y moviendo la mano para indicarle mucho muchísimo).

_**- ¡Uy y tanto! **_(Jimmy recordaba muy bien la charla que su padre había tenido con su hermano porque en aquella época aun compartían habitación)_**, así que ya sabes porque no hay helado en casa del abuelo.**_

_**- tuve un apendicitis, Jimmy, no le cuentes embustes a mi hija.**_

_**- si, pero como todos pensaban que el dolor de tripa era por los 3 litros de helado de ron con pasas que te habías metido entre pecho y espalda, nadie pensó que fuera el apéndice. Así que casi tienes una peritonitis y te quedas**_ (dándole un callejón a su hermano. Aquella fue la primera vez que Jim pasó realmente miedo en su vida).

_**- ¡Jim! ¿Es que cada vez que cuentas la maldita historia me tienes que dar un callejón?**_

_**- si, eres idiota**_ (con una mueca de disgusto)

_**- ¡tío, has dicho una palabrota!**_ (escandalizada)

_**- lo siento, princesita. Discúlpame. Pero vamos al salón antes que el helado se derrita **_(mirándose el reloj de la muñeca)._** Blaiiiir, a la mesa, ya se acabó la hora.**_

_**- ¡una hora!**_ (Gi estaba alucinando) _**Jooooo si que fue malo.**_

_**- mucho**_ (dijo muy seco Jim mirando a su hijo con una mueca mientras alargaba un bol a su hijo que estaba rojo como un tomate).

_**- ¿primo? ¿Cómo es Inglaterra?**_

_**- muy bonita**_

_**- Una amiga del cole ha estado y me ha dicho que es muy grande**_

_**- Estados Unidos es más grande.**_

_**- ¡Yupi! Somos los más grandes**_

_**- yo no he dicho eso.**_

_**- ¡Pero lo somos! ¿A qué si papi?**_

_**- me temo que no.**_

_**- Pero nosotros somos los buenos.**_

_**- ya, cariño, pero estados unidos no es el país más grande.**_

_**- ¿Y cuál es?**_

_**- Rusia**_ (contestó Blair de una forma muy natural)

_**- ¡Mientes!**_

_**- No, Gi, tu primo dice la verdad. Estados Unidos creo que es el tercero más grande.**_

_**- ¡Hasta Canadá es más grande!**_ (dijo Blair riendo)

_**- ¡Mentiroso!**_ (enfadada como una mona)

_**- Blair, no hagas rabiar a tu primita, solo tiene 7 años.**_

_**- pero es así**_ (dijo Blair mirando incrédulo a su padre)

_**- Blaiiiiir**_ (dijo Jim advirtiéndolo que lo cortara ahí mismo. A caso no se daba cuenta que estaba apunto de hacer llorar a una niñita).

_**- ¿Qué?**_ (dijo ofendido)

_**- ¿sabes? Puede que Estados Unidos no sea el país más grande del mundo pero es el país con al niña más bonita del mundo**_ (dijo Steven robándole una cucharada de helado del cuenco de su hija y así salvar el pellejo a su sobrino que parecía no saber ver esa vena en el cuello de Jim que se estaba hinchando peligrosamente)

_**- Ey, papá, ese helado es mío, y tu no puedes o te dará otra vez pendititis**_

_**- apendicitis**_ (le corrigió Blair y Jim tosió para indicarle que ya estaba pasando)

_**- princesa, ya no me puede dar apendicitis, el doctor me la quitó.**_

_**- ¿Te quitó la apendicitis?**_ (preguntó asustada Gi)

_**- el apéndice**_ (volvió a corregirla Blair. Jim estaba a punto de darle un pescozón a su hijo).

_**- si el doctor me sacó el apéndice porque estaba mal.**_

_**- ¿y te dolió?**_

_**- Tranquila, princesa, a tu papá le dolió más la mano de tu abuelo jajajajaja**_ (Jim y Steven empezaron a reírse, se les salían las lágrimas. Gi y Blair se miraba el uno al otro y no entendían nada, pero acabaron riéndose también)


	26. Chapter 26

A las cuatro menos cuarto el interfono volvió a sonar, era el abogado de Carter y Müller asociados. Iba con el tiempo justo e intentaba arañar algo de tiempo aquí y allá, si los Ellison se encontraba ya en casa no tenía sentido dar vueltas a la manzana hasta que fueran las cuatro. Así que tras las debidas presentaciones, les pidió que si había algún lugar más privado (mirando a Gisela y a Blair) donde los adultos pudieran hablar con tranquilidad (ese comentario irritó aun más a Blair) sería más adecuado para tratar el asunto que le había traído hasta allí.

_**- Blair, cuida de Gi, pórtate bien con ella, **_(Jim se apartó un poco de Gi y le dijo al oído a su hijo)_** no quiero que me diga que fuiste malo con ella ¿entiendes?**_

_**- ¿Y qué quieres que haga con ella?**_ (Blair no se había relacionado con muchos niños, casi toda su infancia él era en único niño que había, se le daban mejor los adultos)

_**- En el armario de debajo de la tele tengo algunos juegos de mesa. Y sino dale unos colores y papel, le encanta dibujar, solo vigílala que no se haga daño y que no moleste mientras estamos reunidos.**_

_**- la puedo llevar al parque para que juegue con los columpios**_ (dijo fingiendo inocencia)

_**- buen intento, hijo. Pero estás castigado. No hay parque. No hay tele, No hay ordenador, ni videoconsola, ni libros.**_

_**- Jimmy ¿vienes?**_ (dijo Steven desde el despacho)

_**- si, ya voy**_

_**- ¿Pero puedo jugar? Papá te estás volviendo blando**_ (dijo mofándose de su padre).

_**- Ya hablaremos de blando y no blando esta noche antes de acostarte**_ (la diversión le duró muy poco a Blair).

Jim, finalmente entró en el despacho y empezó la reunión. Mientras fuera.

_**- ¿Por qué te castigó el tío?**_

_**- no te ha dicho tu padre que era de mala educación hacer ese tipo de preguntas.**_

_**- si.**_ (Dejó pasar 4 segundos) _**pero ¿Por qué te castigó el tío?**_

_**- No ese asunto tuyo ¿quieres dibujar? Ahora te traigo papeles y lápices.**_

_**- venga, por favor, Blair, dime porque te castigó el tío**_ (poniendo ojitos tristes y morritos. Pero Blair era totalmente inmune. Gi había encontrado alguien inmune a sus ojitos).

_**- ya te he dicho que eso no es asunto tuyo**_ (remarcándole cada palabra como si la cría fuera sorda o tonta)

_**- si no me lo dices le diré al tío que fuiste malo conmigo y te castigará otra vez**_ (haciéndose la chula).

_**- no, no me castigará porque eso es mentira**_ (de repente se había puesto al nivel de una mocosa de 7 años).

_**- vale, como quieras**_ (y empezó a llorar)

_**- ¿Pero qué haces? ¡Deja de llorar! ¿Porqué lloras?**_ (Blair estaba desquiciado, no entendía nada),

_**- porque has sido malo y me has hecho daño.**_

_**- ¿qué? ¡Si yo no te he tocado!**_

_**- si me has hecho mucho daño aquí**_ (señalándose el culete) _**y se lo diré a mi papi y al tío**_ (esto último lo dijo muy seria y aguantándole al mirada)

_**- muy bien, pequeña sabandija ¿qué quieres?**_ (dijo resoplando)

_**- ¿Porqué te castigaron?**_

_**- porque mentí a mi padre y hice una cosa muy estúpida y peligrosa.**_

_**- ¿Porqué?**_

_**- ¿Porqué hiciste una cosa muy estúpida y peligrosa?**_

_**- no lo sé.**_

_**- no, no quieres decírmelo**_ (enfadándose de nuevo)

_**- no, no es eso. Es complicado.**_

_**- prueba.**_

_**- Porque pensé que no se enteraría y que no pasaría nada y que podría salirme con la mía.**_

_**- Mami dice que está muy mal mentir a los papás. Porque los papás nos quieren muchos y cada vez que les mentimos les hacemos pupa aquí (**_señalándole donde está el corazón). _**Pero yo ya soy grande y creo que eso es tan solo una cursilada.**_

_**- ¿en serio? ¿Grande?**_

_**- si, ya tengo 7, este año iré al colegio de los grandes, y ya no monto ponis**_. (Gi hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor y se acercó al oído de Blair) _**Y le di un beso a Charlie Noonlight.**_

_**- ¿un beso? ¿En serio?**_ (Blair estaba medio impresionado) _**¿Dónde le diste el beso?**_

_**- En el parque**_ (contestó con toda naturalidad la niña, Blair empezó a reírse, se le había olvidado por un segundo que tan solo era una niña) _**¿De que te ríes?**_ (dijo indignada)

_**- Que yo tenía 14 años la primera vez que besé a una chica.**_

_**-Que loser jajaja**_

_**- Ya te digo jajajaja.**_

Blair y Gissela estuvieron hablando y riéndose un buen rato, la niña no era tan horrible. La verdad es que era muy avispada para su edad. Y Gisela había dejado de ver a Blair como otro adolescente siempre cabreado. Claro que ella con su tío Paul tenía bastante experiencia de torear a adolescentes enfadados. Cuando todo se había relajado entre ambos Gi decidió atacar de nuevo.

_**- ¿y el tío te ha hecho pam pam en el culete?**_

_**- ¿eso es demasiada información no crees?**_

_**- venga, dímelo, no se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo **_(alargándole el meñique)

-_** ok**_ (alargándole el meñique y cruzándolos) _**promesa solemne**_ (los dos a al vez),

- **siiiii** (dijo remolón Blair)

_**- ¿Y te ha hecho mucho daño?**_

_**- ¿Tú que crees?**_ (Gi se encogió de brazos) _**si, me ha dolido mucho**_ (dijo con una mueca de fastidio, no podía creer que estuviera hablando de eso con una mocosa de 7 años) _**¿El tío nunca te ha pegado?**_

_**- un par de palmaditas, pero no, nada serio. Mami si que me da bien cuando soy muy muy muy mala y el abuelo cuando me subí al tejado me dio 12 palmadas. Y las del abuelo son las que más duelen.**_

_**- Tomo nota. No cabrear más al abuelo **_(Blair ya había tenido el placer de conocer de primerísima mano la intensidad de las palmadas de su abuelo y no podía negarle a la chiquilla gran parte de razón. Y que lo mejor era evitar ponerse a tiro cuando el abuelo se enfadaba. Pero Blair también tenía claro que en cuestión de castigar traseros, su padre era el campeón, sin duda alguna, pero eso Gi no lo sabía)_**.**_

_**- Mejor nooooooooo, el abuelo tiene la peor mano de todas las manos del mundo **_(como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento)_**. ¡Hasta papá lo dice!**_

_**- Entonces ni tú ni yo enfadaremos al abuelo ¿vale? **_(pellizcándole dulcemente la naricita).

_**- ¿primo? **_

_**- ¿si?**_

_**- ¿Eres ahora el novio de la tía?**_

_**- ¿qué? ¿De qué hablas?**_ (Blair estaba alucinando que es lo que sabría la niña de él y Sharon)

_**- Esta mañana cuando papi fue a recogerme a casa de los abuelos, oí como papi y mami hablaban de ti y de la tía. **_

_**- ¿En serio? ¿Y qué oíste?**_

_**- no, mucho. No entendí la mitad de las cosas que decían, Paul pone la tele muy alta. Pero dijeron que tu y la tía os habías fugado ¿Sois como Romeo Y Julieta, no? es muy romántico. **_

_**- ¿qué? No, nos fugamos. Solo pasamos las vacaciones juntos.**_

_**- Pero los abuelos no sabían donde estaba. Así que es como si os hubierais fugado ¿la tía y tu os vais a casar?**_

_**-¡Qué! ¡No! **_

_**- ¿Porqué? La tía es muy guay y guapa ¿Qué no te gusta?**_

_**- si, si me gusta, pero, somos muy jóvenes ¿no crees?**_

_**- mis padres empezaron salir cuando tenían 16, y la ya tía tiene 17.**_

_**- ya, bueno, y así acabaron tus padres **_

_**- eres malo**_ (dándole la espalada y cruzándose de brazos. Blair se dio cuenta que la había cagado con ese comentario, se le había pasado que Gi solo era una niña).

_**- Gi, perdona**_

_**- no, eso fue muy feo.**_

_**- venga Gi, si me perdonas, te enseñaré donde esconde mi padre la placa de policía y el uniforme de gala.**_

_**- ¿y me dejarás ponérmelo?**_

_**- dios, si te irá enorme.**_

_**- da igual me lo remangaré, papá a veces me deja vestirme con su trajes y jugamos a los negocios. ¡COMPRA-COMPRA, VENDE-VENDE, CANCELA!**_ (Gi empezó a gritar y a imitar a los brokers de la bolsa).

_**- Ya, pero el tío Steven no es como mi padre con el orden, y si le arrugamos o arruinamos el traje me mata. **_

_**- lo son todos, todos son unos maniáticos del orden, pero le diremos que he sido yo y yo soy su sobrina favorita y no nos reñirá.**_

_**- Si, tú eres su sobrina favorita **_(la única se dijo mentalmente)_**, pero el que está al cargo soy yo, y si le pasa algo a su traje me mata. ¿Y no sé si te has dado cuenta? Pero ahora no estoy en el top10 de mi padre. **_

_**- vaaaaale, pero me dejarás jugar con la placa**_

_**- si, eso si.**_

_**- ok yo seré una policía muy lista y sexy **_(Blair no puedo evitar reírse al oír a aquel retaco decir eso de sexy) _**que detiene a todos los malos. Tú eres el malo.**_

_**- Por supuesto, ¿qué si no?**_

Blair estuvo jugando con Gi durante el resto de tarde hasta que finalmente los tres hombres salieron del despacho de su padre.


	27. Chapter 27

En el despacho del detective Jim Ellison las cosas no eran tan placenteras. Interesantes si, pero no placenteras. Nunca que hay un abogado de por medio las cosas son placenteras.

_**- Jimmy ¿vienes?**_ (dijo Steven desde el despacho)

_**- si, ya voy. Disculpad la tardanza. Por favor, tomad asiento **_(indicándole las dos butacas que estaban en frente de su escritorio y sentándose él en el escritorio).

_**- Bueno, me temo que lo que me ha traído hasta aquí no es una buena noticia. Se trata de su Katherine Antwerp**_ (Steven puso cara de no saber de quien hablaba), **anteriormente Katherine Ellison, su madre** (les aclaró el abogado).

_**- ¿mamá?**_ (dijo Steven, des de la noche que se fuera no habían sabido nada. ¿Katherine Antwerp?, finalmente Donald y ella se habían casado.)

_**- Me temo que su madre y su esposo murieron hace tres días en un trágico accidente de avioneta**_ (el abogado espero unos segundos para ver la reacción de aquellos dos hombres. Steven seguía en shock, después de tantos años, noticias de su madre, y las peores noticias que pudieran recibir. Jim seguía con su cara de póker). _**Su madre y su esposo les han dejado ustedes dos y a su otro hermano todo en herencia.**_

_**- ¿Otro hermano?**_

_**- si, claro **_(mirando en sus hojas) _**James J. Ellison, Steven D. Ellison y Donald Jr Antwerp. Hemos intentado ponernos en contacto con la hermana del señor Antwerp en la embajada de la India, pero aun no hemos logrado nada.**_

_**- Disculpe, debe de haber un error. Nosotros no tenemos ningun hermano.**_

_**- Según esta partida de nacimiento si, Donald Jr Antwerp 4 de abril de 1999, las Cruces, New Mexico. Madre: Katherine Ellison Padre: Donald Antwerp **_(el abogado le alargó la copia de la partida al detective. Jim la examinó)

_**- ¿puedo hacerme una copia?**_

_**- si, claro **_

_**- gracias **_(Y Jim escaneó la partida y se la mandó aun compañero de la comisaría para que la comprobara) _**la fecha de nacimiento de Donald es 4 de abril del 1999. Es menor aun ¿no?**_ (preguntó temiéndose que así le confirmase los verdaderos motivos de la visita tan urgente del abogado)

_**- si, de ahí la urgencia. El chico es menor y tiene que quedar bajo la guardia de algún adulto. Por lo general suele otorgarse la custodia a algún familiar. Pero ustedes 2 son los únicos parientes vivos del menor. Lo cierto es que el niño solo dio el nombre de su tía, pero al ser imposible contactar con ella, hemos acudido a ustedes dos que son los siguientes en la lista.**_

_**- Entiendo**_ (dijo al fin Steven) _**Entonces lo que quiere es que mi hermano o yo nos hagamos cargo de la custodia del hijo de nuestra madre y de su esposo ¿no?**_

_**- si, eso y lo de la herencia. Pueden ustedes aceptar la herencia y no aceptar la custodia del muchacho, no es condición sine qua non para aceptar la herencia. Si no quieren hacerse cargo del menor, el niño irá a un orfanato hasta que encontremos a su tía y ella acepte la custodia **_(el abogado hablaba del chico como si se tratar de un objeto más del inventario de la herencia y no de una persona).

**- ¿sabe él de nosotros?** (preguntó Steven que seguí abrumado)

_**- si, aunque no supo darnos más datos que sus nombres y fechas de nacimiento. Afortunadamente en el testamento de los Antwerp**_ (extraño oír referirse a su madre como Antwerp en vez de Ellison) _**quedaba todo muy bien indicado.**_

_**- ¿Y donde está el niño ahora?**_ (Steven preguntó, porque Jim sabía perfectamente donde estaba el niño, en eso casos los menores pasan a disposición de asuntos sociales)

_**- Está en el centro para menores Kennedy de Alburquerque. **_

_**- ¿Entonces qué va a ser? ¿Tramito los papeles para la custodia temporal del menor o tramito los papeles para que se le asigne un testaferro legal hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y deje de estar bajo la tutela del Estado de New Mexico?**_ (Steven y Jim se miraron él uno al otro. Todo era tan repentino. Acaban de enterarse que su madre había muerto y que tenía un medio hermano de 13 años. Pero Jim conocía bien a su hermano y sabía que no le daría la espalda a la familia, él menos que nadie, él que se había quedado con su padre aunque su padre fuera un capullo integral. Y Jim sabía como eran esos centros y no iba a dejar que un niño que había estado toda su vida en un buen hogar acabara relacionándose con pequeños delincuentes).

_**- tráigalo aquí, yo me haré cargo de él**_ (dijo Steven antes que Jim pudiera ni abrir la boca).

_**- perfecto, no sabe como me alegra oír eso. Ahora podemos pasar al siguiente tema que me ha traído aquí. La herencia. En el dossier**_ (alargándole a cada uno un dossier)_** viene listados los bienes que su madre y su esposo les han dejado a cada uno. Si están de acuerdo solo tienen que firmar en las tres últimas hojas poniendo "acepto" al lado de la firma. Sino, solo tienen que poner "no acepto" al lado de la firma. **_(Jim Y Steven ni miraron el listado, firmaron las tres últimas hojas y escribieron al lado de la firma "no acepto". No tuvieron ni que hablarlo, en eso eran de la misma opinión, ninguno de los 2 iban a aceptar nada ni de su madre ni mucho menos de Donald Antwerp. El abogado se sorprendió al ver con la rapidez que los Ellison le devolvían al documentación, eso no era típico de un hombre de negocio ni de un detective de policía que solían ser muy desconfiados, pero se sorprendió más al ver el "no acepto" de ambos) _**¿saben que eso significa que toda la herencia va a su hermano Donald, no? **_

_**- si, ella era su madre y él su padre, es lo lógico **_(dijo Jim muy serio y con un tono de voz muy triste).

_**- No, nos mal interprete señor Call, pero nuestra madre nos abandono cuando yo tenía aun 10 años y si no hubiera fallecido, dejando a un hijo menor solo, estoy seguro que aun seguiríamos sin saber nada de ella. Nuestra madre dejó de ser nuestra madre hace 24 años, no tenemos nada que heredar de ella**_ (Steven no perdonaría jamás lo que su madre les había hecho a su padre, a su hermano y a él. Y en aquellas palabras lo había dejado más que patente).

_**- Muy bien, entonces me pongo ya con el papeleo. Es muy probable que necesite ponerme en contacto con ustedes, los próximos días, ¿Podrían facilitarme sus teléfonos móviles?**_ (Jim y Steven le alargaron sus tarjetas de contacto) _**entonces les dejaré para que hablen entre ustedes, yo aun tengo que hacer una visita más.**_

_**- ¿No será mi padre, verdad?**_ (Steven dijo con suspicacia)

_**- Así, es.**_

_**- pues yo también tengo que ir, le acompaño. Jim te llamo esta noche.**_

_**- no, ya llamaré yo. Quiero hablar con papá, también**_

_**- ok, hasta esta noche**_ (y Steven salió detrás del abogado).


	28. Chapter 28

Tras que Steven Gi y el abogado salieran, Jim se tiró exhausto en el sofá. Blair vio a su padre, la cosa ahí dentro no había ido bien. Fue a la cocina y preparó un poco de té. Se sentó al lado de su padre y le largó la taza de té. Jim miró a su hijo y le dio una sonrisa de simpatía, lo acercó a él y le dio un abrazo. Un abrazo sin ningún motivo, solo quería abrazar a su hijo. Aquello siempre le hacía sentirse feliz. Blair agradeció el abrazo de su padre, por otros motivos, y le devolvió la sonrisa de simpatía. De repente el rostro de Jim se llenó de lágrimas, lloraba en un silencio desgarrador. Blair nunca había visto llorar así, es como si las lágrimas solo se le escaparan, pero sabía que su padre estaba dolido, muy dolido, estaba roto. Blair, se quedó helado, no pensó que su padre pudiera nunca parecer tan vulnerable.

_**- ¿papá?**_

_**- ya estoy bien Blair, no es nada, gracias por el té.**_

_**- ¿Qué quería el abogado?**_

_**- cosas de mayores (**_dándole un achuchón de compadreo)

_**- papaaaaaaaaaa, he estado en una zona de guerra en muchas culturas me considerarían**_

_**- un niño muy travieso**_ (Jim lo interrumpió arqueando la ceja, ya que sabía lo que le iba a decir su hijo).

_**- tú también no, ya he tenido suficiente con Gi.**_

_**- ya, algo he oído.**_

_**- Nos has oído.**_

_**- tranquilo, estaba demasiado ocupado ahí dentro como para estar en la charla de un par de de niños.**_

_**- ¡Papá!**_ (dijo indignado)

_**- vale, vale, te cuento, el abogado ha venido para comunicarnos la muerte de tu abuela. **_

_**- lo siento papá.**_

_**- Yo también, no es como si tuviera alguna esperanza de volver a verla ahora ya es oficial nunca volveré a verla. Para tu tío y para mí, tu abuela murió la noche que se largó. Pero no sé, hijo, esto me ha pillado con la guardia baja.**_

_**- Nunca hablas de ella.**_

_**- Fue la mejor madre del mundo los primeros 12 años de mi vida, pero de repente un día desapareció. De ser la mejor madre del mundo pasó a ser un montón de cajones vacíos. No se despidió, ni de nosotros. Escogió a Donald por encima de nosotros. Entiendo que se separara de papá, esas cosas pasan, pero aun no entiendo como alguien como ella de repente dejó de querernos. El día antes que se fuera, tu abuelo, tu tío y yo habíamos ido de picnic todos juntos, y había sido tan cariñosa y dulce, como siempre lo era. Y a la mañana siguiente tu abuelo estaba hecho un ovillo llorando como un niño pequeño, abrazado a un camisón de ella, la habitación estaba casi vacía. Ninguna de sus cosas quedaba. Y no volvimos a saber nunca más de ella. **_

_**- ¿y cuando fuiste mayor no la buscaste?**_

_**- Hijo, nosotros no nos movimos, papá no quiso, por si ella volvía. Lo cierto es que cuando entré en el cuerpo ya hacía mucho tiempo que no pensaba en ella. Y ahora resulta que está muerta y no solo eso, sino que ha dejado un muchacho de 13 años huérfano. Otro hijo que deja abandonado.**_

_**- wuaaaau ¿Tengo un tío de 13 años?**_

_**- Medio tío, y si. Tus abuelos son jóvenes por si no te habías dado cuenta. Tu abuelo no ha rehecho su vida, pero está claro que tu abuela si que lo hizo. **_

_**- ¡Pero 13!**_

_**- ya**_

_**- ¿Y que va a pasar con él?**_

- (Jim dio una respiración profunda y larga)_** está en camino. Tu tío y yo seremos nombrados su guardianes hasta que no aparezca una tía suya que parece que está desaparecida.**_

_**- ¿Vivirá aquí?**_

_**- No lo creo, creo que Stevie tiene la intención de llevárselo a casa. **_

_**- ¿Con el abuelo? **_(con cara de horror, no conocía al muchacho pero ya sentía pena por él)

_**- Oh, si, con el abuelo. Lo llamaré esta noche, no sé como se lo va a tomar lo de la muerte de mamá. Creo que en el fondo, sigue queriéndola, es una pena **_(esta vez fue Blair quien abrazó a su padre) _**Gracias hijo. Eso me recuerda que aun no te he enseñado la sorpresa que tenía preparada para tu vuelta.**_

_**- ¡Es verdad! Pero… creí… que cómo…yo… bueno…como**_

_**- Fuiste un niño muy, muy, muy travieso**_

_**- papá déjalo ya ¿quieres? **_(realmente molesto, Jim intentaba aguantarse la risa)

_**- ¿quieres tu sorpresa o no?**_ (dándole una palmadita suave en la pierna)

_**- si, extendiendo la mano,**_

_**- oh, no, hijo, es más grande, no cabe en tu mano**_ (Blair, excitado como si fuera un niño la mañana de navidad, extendió las dos) _**más grande **_(la sonrisa de Blair iba de punta a punta y abrió bien los brazos. Jim no pudo refrenar la risa) _**jajajaja no hijo mucho más grande.**_

_**- ¡el coche! Me has comprado un coche!**_ (dijo tirándose al cuello de su padre y dándole un montón de besos)

_**- alto, ahí, alto.**_

_**- ¿qué?**_

_**- no tienes ni licencia de conducir. Y no, no pienso regalarte ningún coche para que estampes tus sesos en la primera cuneta que veas.**_

_**- eyyyyyyyyyyy soy muy buen conductor**_

_**- ¿en serio?**_ (de repente aquella conversación había resultado muy interesante)

_**- si, nunca tuve un acci…dente**_ (acabó de pronunciar, Blair cerró los ojos, maldita boquita suya, tiene vida propia).

_**- ¿Se puede saber cuándo has conducido tú?**_ (Jim aun no sonaba enfadado pero ya no sonaba divertido tampoco)

_**- ¿y la sorpresa esa?**_ (intentando desesperadamente cambiar de tema)

_**- no, no, no, jovencito, primero responde a mi pregunta.**_

_**- con Naomi**_ (dijo en un suspiro y enseguida añadió) _**¿y la sorpresa?**_

_**- no, tan rápido vaquero ¿entonces hace más de 2 años que no conduces un coche, no? **_(Jim empezaba a conocer muy bien a su hijo. Y cuando el chico contestaba tan secamente era que se estaba callando algo). _**Blaaaair **_(en tono de advertencia)

_**- Prométeme que no te vas a enfadar.**_

_**- oh, dios, yo no llego a los 40**_ (negando con la cabeza y pasándose la mano por la cara) _**Anda, dispara.**_

_**- Alguna vez he conducido el coche de Scott, pero solo por ciudad. Y una vez tu camioneta**_ (Blair lo miró esperando que su padre lo estrangulara ahí mismo).

- (Jim contó hasta 100, dos veces, después respiró hondo y finalmente miró a los ojos a su hijo) _**De acuerdo, pero de ahora en adelante te prohíbo que conduzcas ningún vehículo, no hasta que tengas la licencia. Y si vuelves a agarrar mi camioneta sin mi permiso vas a estar durmiendo sobre tu estomago durante una semana entera ¿he hablado claro?**_

_**- si, señor**_ (Blair no se podía creer que se iba a salir con tan solo un regaño).

_**- muy bien, pues vamos al hall, ahí está tu sorpresa**_ (Blair se levantó rápidamente y Jim hizo lo mismo, pero le agarró del brazo y le plantó 3 nalgadas, solo para advertirle) PLASS PLASS PLASS

- AUUUUUUUUUUUUU _**papaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**- Aun no puedo creer que tuvieras el descaro de conducir mi furgoneta**_ (dijo aun incrédulo Jim negando con la cabeza) _**anda tira para arriba**_ (Blair se puso las manos en su culo para proteger su retaguardia y salió corriendo del apartamento hacia el hall).


	29. Chapter 29

Blair corrió al hall, salió como si la vida el fuera en ello, todo estaba como siempre. El ascensor, las dos puñeteras palmeritas, la vidriera horrenda, y el sofá de imitación de piel. Jim no paraba de sonreír. Una vez ahí, abrió lo que Blair había pensado todo ese tiempo que era el cuadro de luces y metió una llave en una ranura. Y empujó la vidriera. Blair no paraba de alucinar, aquello era como de una película de Indiana Jones. Pasadizos secretos.

_**- ¡Un pasadizo secreto!**_ (emocionado)

_**- ¿Un pasadizo secreto?**_ (menudas ocurrencias tenía su hijo) _**no, mucho, solo es el otro apartamento. No te has dado cuenta que abajo en el interfono hay ático primera y ático segunda ¿Dónde crees que estaba el ático segunda? **_

_**-creí que era un error.**_

_**- el ático entero es mío, pero yo solo necesito una casa, así que tenía cerrado esta parte. Al abrirse la puerta, Blair vio una especie de despacho enorme. **_

_**- En diciembre te graduarás, así que supongo que necesitarás un despacho desde donde trabajar**_.

_**- ¡papá! Esto es…es…es**_

_**- ¿No te gusta? No tenía mucha idea, así que les pedí a Steven y a tu abuelo que me ayudaran, ellos son más de despacho que yo. Pero si no te gusta podemos cambiarlo**_

_**-¡No!**_ (gritó Blair) _**Es perfecto, es perfecto, es el mejor regalo que jamás me ha hecho nadie, es mejor que l coche, papá**_ (Blair estaba llorando) _**No lo merezco.**_

_**- Tonterías, claro que lo mereces, trabajas muy duro. Pero eso si tendrás que esperar una semana en estrenarlo.(**_a Blair de repente se el calló el alma a los píes. No se le puede enseñar a un niño un dulce y después decirle que no) _**¿No te diste cuenta que faltaban todas las cosas de la facultad de tu habitación?**_

_**- creí que las habías quitado, como estaba castigado, ya sabes.**_

_**- pues, mira, no va a venir del todo mal este despacho. Si, al final, va a tener más uso del que pensaba. **_

_**- papaaaaaaaaa**_

_**- Anda ve y échale un buen vistazo, mientras yo me voy a tomar un baño y después prepararé algo para la cena ¿Te apetece algo en especial?. **_

_**- ensalada y hamburguesas de tofu**_

_**- Ensalada y hamburguesas de verdad seguro que en este mes no has comido nada de carne o pescado ¿verdad? **_(Blair lo miró con carita de pillo)._**Lo que me temía. Hamburguesas de verdad **_(y salió dejando al niño en el estudio).

El estudio era super completo. Tenía de todo, impresora, ordenador de ultima generación, incluso había un mac, mesa para planos, una beuna librería, con los mejores libros de antropología e historia. Una zona de reuniones y visitas. Una pequeña cocina. Un cuarto de baño completo y arriba del todo había una habitación, el espacio era como el del piso de su padre, pero toda la primera planta era ahora una oficina. Blair no pudo evitar subir al cuarto de arriba. Cuando cumpliera 18 años, se trasladaría ahí, así podría traerse las chicas que quisiera sin tener que dar cuentas a su padre. Blair olvidaba de nuevo que su padre era un centinela con un oído y olfato muy bueno. El cuarto estaba totalmente desamoblado, aquello fue un jarro de agua fría para Blair que ya se estaba imaginado viviendo la vida de un joven Casanova. Pero daba igual, aquel apartamento, entero era suyo. Por fin en la vida, tenía algo solo suyo. Las lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Blair. Desde que conociera James Joseph Ellison no había dejado ni un día haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que él fuera feliz y no le faltara de nada. En su vida, jamás se había sentido más seguro y más querido como se sentía con su padre. Y por primera vez Blair deseo haber estado toda su vida junto a su padre, hubiera cambiado todas esas aventuras con su madre que le hacían sentir tan especial sin pensarlo por haber ido de la mano de su padre en su primer día de guardería. O haber aprendido a montar por primera vez en bicicleta con su padre a su lado pendiente que nada malo le pasara. Blair se secó las lágrimas y salió del apartamento. Cerró la puerta y se despidió, de momento, de su oficina y entró de nuevo en el apartamento, en su casa.

- _**Ummmmmmmmmmmmm que bien huele**_ (asomándose por la cocina)

_**- Mejor sabrá, ves a asearte**_ (Jim se giró y le sonrió ataviado con su delantal y la espátula).

- _**No hace falta, aun estoy limpio.**_

_**- Las manos Blair, ves a lavarte las manos. Y ya de paso recógete el pelo, para comer.**_

_**- Papá **_(haciendo pucheros)

_**- No discutas con el hombre de la espátula **_(mostrándole la espátula).

_**- vaaaaaale, ya voy**_ (dijo venciéndose y dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño. Jim se rió de su hijo, a veces no veía la diferencia entre Blair y Gi).

_**- limpio**_ (Blair volvió a entrar con el pelo recogido en una coleta y enseñándole las manos) _**ves. No sé porqué insistes tanto en lo de las manos, si comemos con cubiertos**_

_**- ¿Y el pan? ¿El pan también lo comes con cubiertos? ¿Y la fruta?**_

_**- vale, vale, déjalo ya, lo he pillado, tengo hambre ¿De qué es la ensalada?**_

_**- de patatas**_

_**- ummmmmmmmm que bien **_(sirviéndose un plato bien colmado).

_**- Blair, no te eches tanta ensalada que después no te comes la hamburguesa.**_

_**- esa era la idea**_ (dijo haciéndose el listillo. Jim le alegraba que el chico volviera estar de humor).

_**- ¿Ah, si?**_ (alargándole un plato con dos hamburguesas_**) pues listillo pobre de ti que toques la ensalada antes de acabarte éstas**_ (indicándole las hamburguesas).

_**- papá, la carne es siempre el segundo plato, no el primero.**_

_**- venga, que si te lo acabas todo, tendrás helado de postre.**_

_**- no tengo 5 años**_ (en un tono muy solemne)

_**- Me alegra oír eso, así no tendré que cortarte la hamburguesa y hacerte el avioncito para asegurarme que te lo comes**_ (aguantándose la risa).

_**- Grrrrrrrrrr**_ (poniendo morros, pero aun estaba de muy buen humor) _**y clavando el tenedor en una de las hamburguesas y dándole un enorme bocado.**_

_**- Blair, no hagas el cerdo en la mesa**_ (Jim le amonestó sin ni mirarlo mientras se servía su propio plato) _**por favor.**_

Blair se puso a recoger todos los cacharros y a fregar los platos y cacerolas que habían en el fregadero, una vez hubieron acabado todo, incluido el helado que Jim le había prometido a Blair y que el muchacho no tardó en recordárselo una vez se hubo acabado toda la cena.

Jim miró el reloj eran las ocho y media. Decidió que ya era hora que el chico se fuera a acostar, estaba castigado y eso significaba también irse temprano a dormir. Así que se preparó para la primera noche de recordatorio. Nunca pensó que él fuera a hacer eso a un hijo suyo. Cuando era un crío se había jurado y perjurado un millón de veces que él jamás le pondría un dedo encima a un hijo suyo. Que el no sería ese tipo de padre. Qué entendería a su hijo y que lo hablarían todo. Pero resultó que la vida da muchas vueltas y que no siempre los hijos entran en razón con solo palabras, a veces, cuando te toca un hijo como él mismo o en su caso Blair, esas palabras tienen que ir reforzadas con unos buenos azotes para que hagan mella en el subconsciente. Y ahora estaba ahí, decidiendo como decirle a su hijo que ya era hora de acostarse y que le esperaba en el despacho para darle tantos cintazos como años tenía. ¿Cómo se dice algo así?

_**- Blair.**_

_**- Si, papá**_

_**- Es hora de acostarte, ves y prepárate para la cama.**_

_**- Papá solo son las ocho y media.**_

_**- Ha sido un día muy largo. Y estás castigado, recuerda, la hora de acostarse es a las nueve.**_

_**- Grrrrrrr pero si esta mañana dormí hasta bien tarde.**_

_**- Blair, vas a estar todo lo que queda del verano castigado así que más vale que te vayas acostumbrando a tu nuevo horario. Además mañana a las cinco te quiero despierto para que me acompañes a correr.**_

_**- ¡A correr!**_

_**- si, así que ya estás tardando en ponerte el pijama.**_

_**- jooooooooooo**_ (y Blair se fue a su habitación arrastrando los pies y refunfuñando)

_**- ¿Blair?**_ (Blair se giró) _**te espero en mi despacho en 5 minutos**_ (la cara de Blair se transformó de golpe, realmente esperaba que a su padre se le pasara lo de la zurra de recordatorio).


	30. Chapter 30

Blair se puso el pijama, sin ningunas ganas, y se hundió en la cama. Intentaba reunir el valor para afrontar su cruel destino. Su padre jamás había utilizado el cinturón para castigarlo, y algo le decía que aquello iba a ser peor que el cepillo. Si su padre hasta ahora no había utilizado le cinturón era señal de que consideraba que aquel tipo de castigo debía reservarse para ofensas mayores. Blair sabía que el cepillo ya era muy malo así que s ele hizo un nudo en el estomago al imaginarse lo que sería el cinturón. Los cinco minutos pasaron más rápido de lo que a Blair o a Jim les hubiera gustado.

Blair se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el despacho de su padre, le temblaba las piernas, y sino fuera que justo antes de comer había ido al baño, se hubiera hecho pis encima. Picó a la puerta tímidamente, pero con el oído de su padre no era necesario mucho más, tragó saliva y esperó la respuesta.

_**- Adelante**_ (Blair entró, y su padre estaba ahí plantado de brazos cruzados, con el cinturón en la mano, doblado en dos. Blair no esperaba ese recibimiento_**). Blair, sobre el escritorio, pantalones y calzoncillos abajo**_ (Jim quería acabar con eso cuanto antes, así que no perdió el tiempo con más dilataciones. Blair tampoco sabía que más decir que le librara de ese castigo, así que también quería acabar cuanto antes y obedeció sin rechistar). **Blair. ¿Por qué vas a recibir estos 16 azotes con la correa?** (eso si que no se lo esperaba. Blair ya estaba de cintura para abajo desnudo sobre el escritorio de su padre, se levantó para contestarlo)

_**- no, no es necesario que te levantes, contesta **_(Jim se odió a si mismo).

_**- te desobedecí, te mentí y puse mi vida en peligro.**_

_**- por enésima vez**_ (añadió Jim cansado)

_**- por enésima vez**_ (repitió temeroso Blair).

_**- Muy bien voy a empezar. Quiero que los cuentes y que después de cada uno digas "no desobedeceré, mentiré ni pondré mi vida en peligro**_" **¿preparado?**

_**- ¿se puede estar preparado para esto?**_ (Jim no pudo discutírselo, nunca está uno preparado).

_**- Empezamos**_ Zwass (Jim dejó caer el primer cintazo a lo largo de los muslos de Blair aun rosados por la tunda de esa mañana)

_**- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargggg**_ (Blair no esperaba que aquello escociera tanto, era una mezcal entre quemazón, dolor agudo y escozor. Jim esperó a recibir respuesta de su hijo. Que después de unos segundos tras procesar el dolor se dio cuenta que su padre esperaba la replica) _**UNO**_, _**no desobedeceré, mentiré, ni pondré mi vida en peligro**_.

- zwass (el siguiente cayó exactamente en el mismo sitio)

_**- aaaaaaaaah arrrrrrrrrr**_ (Blair intentaba apagar el alarido mordiéndose el cuello del piljama) _**DOS**_, _**no desobedeceré, mentiré ni pondré mi vida en peligro**_"

- ZWASS (un poco más fuerte pero en el mismo sitio)

_**- AAAAAAAAAAU UUUUUUAAA AY AY **_(Blair se agarró al extremó del escritorio para aguantar el dolor) _**TRES**_, _**no desobedeceré, mentiré, ni pondré mi vida en peligro**_"

- ZWASS (Jim volvió a darle en el mismo punto pero aun con más fuerza)

_**- Ayyyyyyyyyyy joder auuuuuuuuuu **_(Blair se giro y encaró a su padre como un perro rabioso)_** ¡Qué vas a pegarme todo el rato en el mismo sitio!**_

_**- Blair esta no cuenta, vuelve a ponerte en posición **_(dijo inalterable).

_**- ¿Qué?**_

_**- si he de volver a repetírtelo, empezaré a contar de cero **_(Jim le dijo tranquilamente aguantándole la mirada, finalmente Blair se dio por vencido y volvió a colocarse sobre el escritorio).

_**- Zwas **_(Jim volvió a darle en el mismo punto pero estaba vez lo hizo con todas las fuerzas, aquello fue como una sacudida eléctrica para Blair)

_**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa au au au au au CUATRO**_, _**no desobedeceré, mentiré ni pondré, mi vida en peligro**_"

- Zwass (esta vez cayó sobre la nalga en vez de sobre el muslo, el dolor era más intenso en esa parte, casi hubiera preferido que continuara con el muslo)

- argggg (entre dientes) _**CINCO**_, _**no desobedeceré, mentiré, ni pondré mi vida en peligro**_"

- Zwass (con un poco más de intensidad sobre la misma nalga otra vez)

- aaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy bufff aaaarg (eso dolía mucho) _**SEIS, no desobedeceré, mentiré ni pondré mi vida en peligro**_"

- Zwass (con aun más de intensidad sobre esa misma nalga)

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH (Blair entendió que su padre daba 4 cintos cada uno más fuerte que el anterior sobre un mismo punto antes de pasar al siguiente) _**SIETE, no desobedeceré, mentiré ni pondré mi vida en peligro**_"

- - Zwass (dejó caer Jim por última vez con todas sus fuerzas sobre esa nalga)

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH ay ay ay ay ay (otra descarga desde su trasero directa al cerebro) _**OCHO, no desobedeceré, mentiré, ni pondré mi vida en peligro**_".

_**- lo estás haciendo muy bien, hijo. Ya solo queda la mitad.**_

_**- papá por favor, ya no más, no puedo más**_ (Blair dijo pero sin moverse de su posición).

_**- venga, que ya acabamos**_ Zwass (Jim dejó caer en el otro muslo el primer correazo).

_**- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargggg**_ (de nuevo le pilló por sorpresa, aunque aquel no era tan fuerte como el último recibido el punto donde se cruzaba el cinto con el correazo en el otro muslo picaba horrores, y sabía que le quedaban tres más, y tres que iban a ser más fuertes. Blair empezó a llorar) _**NUEVE, no desobedeceré, mentiré, ni pondré mi vida en peligro**_.

- zwass (el siguiente cayó exactamente en el mismo sitio)

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAU _**DIEZ, no desobedeceré, mentiré, ni pondré mi vida en peligro**_.

…

ZWASS

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU AU AU AU AAAAHHH AU _**DIECISÉIS, no desobedeceré, mentiré, ni pondré mi vida en peligro**_.

**- Muy bien, hijo, lo has hecho muy bien** (levantándolo del escritorio y abrazándolo fuerte).

_**- ¿Cada noche?**_ (murmuró sin despegarse del abrazo de su padre, Jim sonrió con simpatía, sabía que era estar en el otro lado, y su padre era bastante más duro que él, pero eso afortunadamente su pequeño no lo sabía y confiaban que él jamás tuviera que ponerse tan duro con su bebé).

_**- Durante una semana.**_

_**- bwuaaaaaaaa pero yo no quiero duele mucho**_

_**- shhhhhhhhhh venga a la cama contigo, mañana será otro día**_ (acompañándolo a su cuarto y ayudándolo a meterse en la cama. Blair se puso sobre su estomago, ni de coña iba a dormir boca arriba). _**¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?**_

_**- si, papá, lo sé, yo también te quiero. Pero no te querría menos si no me zurraras tanto.**_

_**- jajajaja**_ (Jim se alegró que su hijo no le guardaba rencor) _**que duermas bien, y no dejes que las chinches te coman**_

_**- ahora mismo ni las notaría. Buenas noches, papi**_

_**- ¿papi? **_(pero Blair ya estaba profundamente dormido) _**Buenas noches mi bebé**_ ( y le dio un beso en la cabeza y apagó las luces)


	31. Chapter 31

La mañana siguiente fue terrible, Blair como siempre que recibía una buena zurra estaba de morros y aplicaba la ley del silencio. Además levantarse a las seis para ir a correr con su padre era un suplicio. A Blair no le gustaba correr, ni cuando estaba en peligro, y mucho menos correr a las tantas de la mañana con su padre por el parque. Después de una buena ducha para desentumecer sus desacostumbrados músculos, su padre no le dio más cuartelillo y lo envió al desván a hacer limpieza. Aquello era un trabajo para ingratos según Blair. Negrero, retorcido gruñón, cruel, perverso, maquiavélico, sádico,…estos tan solos fueron algunos de los muchos nombres que Blair fue llamando a su padre mientras vaciaba, limpiaba y ordenaba el desván. Jim decidió, dejar al muchacho que se desahogara a gusto, fingiendo estar concentrado con el football de la tele.

Tras un breve descanso para almorzar Jim llevó a Blair a comisaría donde el capitán Banks "muy amablemente" lo mandó a hacer cajas, archivar y ordenar el archivo. Blair, intentó varias veces escabullirse de la pesada tarea, pero Angie, la secretaria del capitán parecía tener un sexto sentido y cada vez que Blair se escabullía, allí estaba ella tras su nuca con una nueva tarea que hacer. A las siete su abuelo pasó a recogerlo, el turno de su padre acaba a las 12, y como estaba castigado su abuelo haría de "canguro". Por supuesto, de esto no tenía noticia Blair, que al ver a su abuelo aparecer por la comisaría casi se le para el corazón.

_**- ¿Abuelo? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Le pasó algo a papá? ¿Está papá bien? ¿Qué pasó?**_ (Blair estaba fuera de si y hablaba como una metralleta)

_**- Ey tranquilo, tu padre está bien, que yo sepa. He venido a recogerte, para cenar y acostarte**_ (William dijo mientras agarraba la mochila de su nieto).

_**- ¿qué?**_

_**- si, Blair, tu padre no acaba hasta las 12. Así que vamos a casa. **_

_**- ¿A la tuya o la mía?**_

_**- a la tuya, le he dicho al chofer que pase a recogerme sobre la una**_ (agarrándolo cariñosamente por el cuello y llevándolo hacia el ascensor).

_**- Adiós Angie **_(dijo Blair mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor)

_**- Adiós, no. Hasta mañana Blair**_ (dijo la secretaria con una sonrisa maliciosa, Blair dio un resoplido. William no pudo evitar sonreír, ese chico a veces era tan parecido a su padre, que daba escalofríos)

_**- ¿Qué tal tu día, Blair? He oído que has tenido un día muy fructífero.**_

_**- grrrrr Soy la puuu…(**_Blair supo refrenar su lengua a tiempo, su abuelo ya estaba arqueando la ceja)_**… puñetera Cenicienta.**_

_**- Mejor la cenicienta, que no Oliver Twist**_

_**- Tan solo es mi primer día de castigo, que poco conoces a tu hijo**_ (Blair dijo sin ningún tipo de maldad, solo estaba sintiendo compasión de si mismo).

_**- Solo es tu primer día, y según lo que acabas de decir**_ (abriéndole la puerta de la comisaría para salir a la calle) _**tu padre está siendo condescendiente y ya te estás quejando. Creí que habíamos hablado tú y yo de lo de quejarse sobre el castigo que tu padre decidiera.**_

_**- pero es que tú no sabes todo **_(dijo enfurruñándose)

_**- Ahí esta mi coche**_ (señalándole un cochazo gris. Ambos se dirigieron al coche) _**Blair, tu padre me ha puesto al día. Y estoy contigo creo que tu padre está siendo condescendiente. Otro gallo te cantaría si fueras mi hijo y hubieras hecho tal travesura.**_

_**- ¡Pero que tenéis todos con esa palabra! ¡Maldita sea! Tengo casi 17, ya no hago travesuras. ¡Dejad de llamarlo así! **_(Blair estaba cansado y enfadado por el día de mierda que había tenido)

_**- Sube al coche, anda, antes que dejes que ese mal humor tuyo diga algo de lo que después tengas que arrepentir**_ (dirigiéndose al chofer_**). A casa de mi hijo James, por favor.**_

_**- si, señor **_(contestó el chofer).

_**- lo siento, supongo que he tenido un mal día y lo he pagado con quien no debía.**_

_**- Estás perdonado, pero no dejes que ese temperamento tuyo te meta en más problemas de los que ya estás ¿vale? (**_dijo sonriéndole tiernamente)

_**- De acuerdo, abuelo**_ (hundiéndose en el asiento del coche).

Al llegar a casa, Blair tiró sus zapatillas detrás de la puerta y corrió a la nevera a por un refresco

_**- ¿Abuelo quieres un refresco?**_ (gritó des de la cocina)

_**- no, y tu tampoco. Arruinarás tu apetito para la cena. Bebe un vaso de agua si tienes tanta sed.**_

_**- abuelo**_ (empezó a quejarse Blair)

_**- agua**_ (lo cortó en el acto William. Blair dejó el refresco y agarró una botellita de agua)

_**- ¿Qué vamos a cenar?**_ (saliendo de la cocina con la botella de agua ya medio vacia)

_**- Primero recoge tus zapatillas, después lleva tu mochila**_ (alargándole la mochila a tu habitación o donde sea que la guardéis) _**y después creo que te toca un ratito de cara a la pared a pensar sobre tus travesuras**_ (y William puntualizó travesuras de nuevo).

**- aaahh si** (Tomando la mochila y recogiendo las zapatillas y metiéndolas en el zapatero. Blair se estaba haciendo el despistado, confiaba que su abuelo no supiera esa parte de su castigo. Fue entonces que cayó ¿sabría su abuelo también lo de la zurra antes de ir a dormir?)

- _**eso es "aaahh si"**_ (mirándolo con esa cara que ponen los adultos de "a mi me vas engañar tu, mocoso"). _**Mientras tu recapacitas yo prepararé algo de cena.**_

_**- ¿Abuelo, tú sabes cocinar? **_(dijo sorprendido Blair)

_**- a la esquina**_ (señalando la esquina, Blair fue a agarrar la silla para sentarse_**) Blair ¿Dónde vas con esa silla?**_

_**- a la esquina**_ (que pregunta más estúpida hacía su abuelo)

_**- deja esa silla en su sitio, ¿qué gracia tiene que pienses todo cómodo sentadito en esa silla?**_

_**- ¿Qué? Papá siempre me hace pensar sentado mirando a esta esquina**_

_**- pues conmigo pensarás de píe, ve**_ (señalándole la esquina. William utilizaba un tono tan solemne y severo que era casi imposible de desobedecer, sobretodo, después de aquellas nalgadas en el vagón de tren).

Efectivamente William Ellison no sabía cocinar, pero sabía llamar por teléfono para que les trajeran una cena como dios manda. Así que tras llamar a una empresa de catering se puso en el portátil a trabajar, mientras que de reojo iba controlando a su nieto. ¡Sentado! Que gracia tenía que le chico estuviera sentado, era un castigo, no un premio. Su hijo, no tenía ni idea, claro que el chico le salía así de revoltoso. Si no se tomaban ninguno de los 2 en serio los castigos. Ni harto de vino hubiera dejado él que Steven o James se sentaran cómodamente en una silla mientras estaban castigados de cara a la pared. Ni cuando eran pequeños. Si el chico es muy pequeño se le pone menos tiempo, pero sentado, que estupidez. Y Blair, ya era un hombrecito, como mucho le gustaba recordarles. Al cabo de una hora llegaron los del servicio de catering, que para horror de Blair, prepararon la mesa del salón y sirvieron los platos. Una vez la comida ya estuvo emplatada, William tras dar la acostumbrada propina los despidió y mandó a Blair a asearse, para la comida, mientras él hacía lo mismo en el cuarto de baño de Jim.

_**- No era necesario que sirviesen, nosotros nos servimos la comida**_ (aun rojo).

_**- Pero yo no. Además, el servicio está incluido en el precio, sería estúpido no utilizarlo**_ (con toda la naturalidad del mundo).

_**- Grrrrr**_

_**- Disculpa, Blair ¿decías algo?**_

_**- no, abuelo.**_

_**- eso me había parecido, comete el salmón está realmente delicioso.**_

_**- no, me gusta mucho el salmón.**_

_**- ¿En serio? Tu padre no me comentó nada sobre el salmón, mencionó algo sobre las anchoas**_

_**- ¡qué asco, puajjjj! **_(fingiendo que vomitaba)

_**-¡Blair!**_ (dando un manotazo en la mesa que temblaron las copas) _**te puede gustar más o menos una comida pero no hay comida asquerosa **_(maldita sea, su abuelo sonaba exactamente como Naomi, bueno Naomi no daba tanto miedo. Su padre era más relajado con lo de la comida. Mientras que comiera tres días a la semana carne o pescado, lo tenía contento)._** ¿Sabes cuanta gente no tiene ni para comer?**_

_**- si, lo sé, disculpa abuelo**_

_**- no quiero más gansadas, te comerás todo sin rechistar y después te pondrás el pijama, te daré esa azotaina y directo a la cama**_ (Blair que había aprovechado para beber, se le fue el agua por el otro lado y empezó a toser y sacar el agua por la nariz. William se levantó rápidamente y empezó a darle palmaditas en la espalda a su nieto para que recobrar la respiración) _**¿Está bien, muchacho?**_

_**- ¿que tú qué? **_(aun tosiendo)

_**- respira, Blair, respira, ve al lavabo a echarte algo de agua en la cara.**_

_**- no, estoy bien, abuelo, ¿Qué has dicho antes?**_ (Blair estaba convencido que lo había alucinado)

_**- Lo has oído bien, tu padre trabaja esta noche, por lo que me ha pedido que me encargara de ti esta noche, y eso incluye que cumplas tu castigo. Todo el castigo.**_

_**-pero…pero…pero**_

_**- Blair, no hay peros, ni peras**_ (genial, otra de las frases más sudadas del detective saliendo por la boca de su abuelo) _**Tu hiciste la cama ahora te toca acostarte**_ ( Balir, rodó los ojos. Una frasecita de esas más, si señores, venga abuelo, solo falta que digas eso de "es por tu bien" y ya tendremos el pack completo) _**Venga, vamos a acabar de cenar, en paz.**_ (Vaya abuelo, casi haces el hat-trick) _**créeme Blair, esa azotaina, me va a doler más a mi que a ti**_ (WTF? Ni Jim tiene los bemoles de decir tremenda sandez, por supuesto que a él le duele más, es él el que recibe las nalgadas).

_**- si, claro.**_

_**- Piensa lo que quieras, pero eres mi nieto, se supone que te tengo que malcriar, no castigar. Mi época de zurrar culos**_ (Blair abrió mucho los ojos al oír a su abuelo decir culos) _**insolentes ya se acabó, gracias a dios. O eso pensaba yo (**_mirándolo fijamente a los ojos). _**Pero resulta que ya me ves aquí, apunto de ponerte sobre mis rodillas y darte 16 chirlos con el cinturón porque fuiste un niño muy malo y tu padre tiene ese trabajo del demonio y no puede dejar sus obligaciones con la comunidad para zurrar a su insolente hijo como bien se merece.**_

_**- ¿Qué se supone, qué debo de sentir pena por ti? ¡Estamos hablando de mi culo, que es el que va sufrir!**_

- (William respiró hondo_**) No espero que lo entiendas, sé que hasta que no seas padre no lo entenderás. Así que dejémoslo. **_

_**- si, mejor dejémoslo**_ (dijo de muy mal modo y continuo comiendo, el resto de la cena fue en un absoluto silencio).

- _**Blair **_(viendo que el chico estaba alargando el segundo plato_**), si has acabado, prepárate para la cama, te espero en 5 minutos en el despacho de tu padre**_

_**- si, señor **_(los ojos de Blair estaban vidriosos, William no alcanzaba a saber si era por vergüenza, miedo, lastima o rabia. Sus hijos eran cristalinos para él, pero debía de reconocer que Blair tenía cosas que lo dejaban fuera de juego. Como esa manía de tener siempre la última palabra o de excusar constantemente todas sus travesuras con complicadas explicaciones)

Blair se puso el pijama y se fue hacía el despacho de su padre, aquello era indignante. Que su padre mandara a su abuelo para castigarlo. Se supone que eso lo debe de hacer un padre, no e salgo que se pueda delegar ¿no? Pero sus pensamientos fueron rápidamente interrumpidos, por la imponente presencia de William Ellison, cinturón en mano.

**- Blair, sobre el escritorio, pantalones y calzoncillos abajo** (Blair tragó saliva pero obedeció, a cámara muy muy lenta, todo hay que decirlo. Su abuelo no es un hombre muy paciente y acabó dándole un correazo en las piernas para que no se demorase más). **Si estás listo, empezaremos ya** (¿como puede estar alguien listo?, pensó Blair y sin poder ni siquiera prepararse para el primer correazo) _**ZWASS**_ (simplemente cayó sobre las pobres posaderas de Blair).

_**- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa uuuuu **_

_**- Quedan 15, Blair, ZWASS **_(La técnica era la misma que su padre 4 correazos en cada punto yendo incrementando la intensidad progresivamente antes de cambiar de lado. Pero a diferencia de su padre, William fue rápido, muy ra´pido, Balir recibió los 16 correazos en un minuto) _**ZWASS**_ _**ZWASS**_ _**ZWASS**_ _**ZWASS**_ _**ZWASS**_ _**ZWASS**_ _**ZWASS**_ _**ZWASS**_ _**ZWASS**_ _**ZWASS**_ _**ZWASS**_ _**ZWASS**_ _**ZWASS**_ _**ZWASS**_

_**- AU AU AU AU NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOO ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG AU NOOOO NOO ABUUUUUUUUUUUUU NO AUUUUUUUUUU **_

_**- Blair, se acabó, espero que lo pienses muy mucho la próxima vez que decidas mentir a tu padre y poner tu vida en peligro **_(William lo ayudó a levantarse y le dio un abrazó, un abrazó sincero, Blair se agarró al cuello de su abuelo y acabo de llorar mientras entre hipos y sorbidos pedía disculpas y prometía no repetirlo nunca más) **Venga Blair, ya tienes casi 17 años** (William no soportaba tanto llanto y balbuceo. Entendía algo de llanto y de constreñimiento, pero el chico estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. No había sido para nada duro. Todo lo contrario, fue bastante blando con el muchacho. Por alguna razón, no podía castigar al muchacho con toda la severidad que se merecía. Y era cierto, Blair sabía que su abuelo había sido más rápido y más indulgente que lo había sido su padre la noche anterior. Pero aunque los correazos de su padre habían sido más dolorosos, con su padre era diferente, no sabía como explicarlo. A pesar de la zurra, sabía que su padre le quería. Y no es que pensara que su abuelo no lo quería, un poco si que lo pensaba, sino que sentía como si realmente le estuviera castigando por sus malos actos y no para prevenir que volviera a hacerlo en un futuro. Blair simplemente no sabía explicarlo. Seguro que para su culo era mejor el abuelo pero no para su corazón,), _**ve a limpiarte esa cara y a la cama, es tarde.**_

_**- si, señor **_(dijo aun lloroso y corrió a subirse los calzoncillos y pantalones y salió disparado hacia el cuarto de baño),


	32. Chapter 32

William se desplomó en el sofá de su hijo. Realmente ya estaba viejo para eso. Castigar a Blair había sido 10 veces peor que castigar a Jimmy o a Stevie. Había sido incluso peor que el día que Gi, después de ver Mary Poppins, decidió subirse al tejado y bailar _Chim chim cher-ee_. Aquello había sido en caliente. Realmente pensó que la niña se le mataba. Menudas ocurrencias tenían sus nietos. Claro que pensaba que le muchacho se merecía la zurra. Es más, cuando su hijo le dijo que solo sería una semana de recordatorios, lo tildo de blando. Pero William realmente pensó que podría disfrutar de su nieto lo que no había podido disfrutar de Jim. Blair se veía tan predispuesto a hablar, a compartir tiempo, se el veía tan alegre. Jim a su edad no le hablaba, estaba siempre enfadado y se le veía tan desgraciado como lo era él mismo. William fue a echarle un vistazo a su nieto, el muchacho se había quedado dormido abrazado a la almohada. Le apagó la luz, lo arropó, y le dio un beso en la frente, Blair entre sueños, dijo "Buenas noches, papá". William sonrió y salió de la habitación dejando la puerta entre abierta.

Jim llegó pasada las dos. William se había quedado dormido en el sofá leyendo unos informes.

_**-papá, papá,**_ (susurrando para no despertar a Blair)_** papá**_ (lo zarandeó un poquito y William se despertó de golpe un poco desorientado) _**papá, soy yo Jim.**_

_**- ¿hijo? ¿Qué hora es**_? (incorporándose)

_**- tarde, muy tarde, hubo complicaciones**_

_**- ¿estás bien? ¿Te hirieron**_?(toqueteándolo por todas partes en busca de heridas)

_**- noooooo papá**_ (porque el hombre siempre estaba con lo mismo. Él era un buen policía, no iba por ahí poniéndose a tiro al primer maleante que se le cruzara), _**complicaciones burocráticas.**_

_**- ¡ah! ¿Qué hora es?**_

_**- las dos y cuarto. Te prepararé la habitación de invitados. Venga**_ (William le siguió)

_**- llamaré al chofer, le dije que **_(empezó a buscar su teléfono)

_**- ya mandé a casa a Bruce, tranquilo. ¿Qué tal se portó Blair? **_(abriéndole la puerta de la habitación de invitados)

_**- bien, se portó bien. Pero, por favor, hijo si no es estrictamente necesario, no vuelvas a pedirme que cumpla yo con los castigos que tú le impones.**_

_**- No resulté tan blando ¿eh?**_(riéndose)

_**- Eres blando, Jimmy, pero yo ya soy viejo y quiero malcriar a mis nietos.**_

_**- Lo siento, papá. Pero estamos en un caso importante y**_ (Jim no podía decirle a su padre que estaban tras unos narcotraficantes muy peligrosos, el hombre siempre se alteraba cuando le hablaba de su trabajo)

_**- Lo sé, lo sé, no me lo hubieras pedido si no tuvieras más remedio.**_

_**- papá, ¿Cómo lo llevas tú?**_

_**- ¿Cómo crees? tu hijo, es puro griterío y balbuceo**_ (empezó a narrar William, pero con una sonrisa en la boca)

_**- No me refiero a eso. Me refería a mamá**_ (jim miró muy serio a su padre).

_**- Steven va a traer al chico a casa. Es vuestro hermano, al fin y al cabo**_ (dijo sentándose en la cama y mirando al suelo)

_**- Puede quedarse aquí, yo ya tengo un adolescente**_

_**- no, está bien. Mi casa es más grande y tu hermano tiene un trabajo más**_

_**- ¿más qué?**_

_**- Jimmy, lo siento, solo digo que tu hermano tiene horario de oficina. A las 4 ya ha salido. **_

_**- papá, no me cambies de tema ¿Cómo estás tú?**_

_**- sabía que se habían casado. Lo sabía, unos parientes me lo dijeron. Fue entonces que supe que ella jamás volvería. Pero, ¿muerta? Hijo, aun no me he hecho a la idea que está muerta. Espero despertar en cualquier momento y que todo haya sido una pesadilla.**_

_**- eso solo pasa en las novelas.**_

_**- jajaja **_

_**- ¿qué pasa?**_

_**- eso mismo me dijo tu hermano.**_

_**- aprendió del mejor.**_

_**- de ti solo aprendió a sacarme de quicio.**_

_**- lo dicho jajaja**_ (esta vez fue Jim quien rió, finalmente su padres e venció y también se puso a reír). _**Te dejo, me caigo a cachos, estoy muerto y mañana tengo que levantarme a las seis para ir as correr con tu nieto.**_

_**- si quieres, me lo llevo yo a correr,**_

_**- no te ofendas papá pero ¿tu corriendo? ¿En serio?**_

_**- ¡mocoso descarado!**_ (dándole una nalgada flojita) _**ya te voy a enseñar yo a reírte de tu padre **_

- _**no, papá, no, ya vale, ya, lo siento**_ (sin para de reírse ninguno de los dos) _**Mejor me acuesto antes que me acabes lavando la boca con jabón.**_

_**- mejor**_ (metiéndose en la cama) _**buenas noches hijo.**_

_**- buenas noches papá. **_

Al día siguiente Jim se despertó a las seis y levantó a su hijo para ir a correr, Blair estaba de un humor de perros y ver que su abuelo los acompañaba a desayunar no ayudó mucho a su humor. Después, mientras Jim descansaba un poco, William se fue para la oficina y de camino dejó a su nieto en comisaría para que acabara de limpiar y ordenar el archivo. Jim tras dormir 4 horitas, recogió a su niño y comieron juntos unas pizzas mientras hablaban del caso en que estaba trabajando. Jim siempre le gustaba oír las opiniones de su hijo, creía que le chico tenía muy buen instinto para el trabajo policiaco. Además siempre le ofrecía un punto de vista nuevo y distinto. Después de comer, una horita en la esquina, esta vez sentado, recapacitando sobre sus acciones. Y decidió darle la zurra esa tarde en vez de la noche, porque sabía que su abuelo tendría que quedarse al menos una noche más de canguro. Jim se maravillo con lo bien que lo llevó Blair. Se asustó, pensó que quizás su padre había sido muy duro con el muchacho, pero a diferencia de William, Jim después de castigarlo, hablaba con su hijo y Blair le fue sincero. Su padre no había sido muy duro, pero tanto William como Blair preferían que fuese Jim que se encargara del castigo. Jim no supo que decir, solo abrazó a su hijo y le recordó cuanto le quería y que eso solo lo hacía precisamente porque le quería y no podía soportar la idea de perderlo. Afortunadamente para todos, la semana pasó más rápida de lo que imaginaron. Y al fin, llegó la noche del miércoles siguiente, en la que por primera vez desde que regresara de Inglaterra, Blair durmió boca abajo y con una sonrisa en la boca.

15 días después.

_**- Blair, venga, llegaremos tarde, y tu abuelo odia que seamos impuntuales**_

_**- como si se fuera a ir sin su nieto.**_

_**- No, no se irá sin ti, pero quizás el viaje hasta California, no te parezca tan bonito con tu culo adolorido.**_

_**- ya, va, yaaaaaa, solo me queda agarrar una cosa**_

_**- eso me dijiste hace un cuarto de hora, ¡Blaiiiiiir!**_ (Jim empezaba a impacientarse)

_**- si, si,**_ (saliendo con dos grandes maletas)

_**- solo vamos a estar dos semanas Blair**_

_**- ya lo sé, empujando una de las maletotas**_

_**- más vale que hay algo de ropa ahí dentro**_ (Blair puso cara de inocente. Jim le agarró una de las maletas y la abrió. Eran todo revistas y libros) _**¡Oh, no, jovencito!, Esto se queda aquí. A ver la otra.**_

_**- la otra tiene ropa**_ (dijo muy rápido y apartándola del alcance de su padre)

_**- Blair, trae aquí esa maleta.**_

_**- en serio papá, es ropa.**_

_**- entonces no te costará nada abrirla.**_

_**- es que no soy muy bueno haciendo maletas y después ya no me cerrará**_

_**- tranquilo, yo soy muy bueno haciendo maletas, yo te ayudaré**_ (y aprovechando que su hijo estaba esgrimiendo una nueva excusa le arrebató la maleta que por el peso ya sabía que solo ropa no llevaba y la abrió)

_**- ¡Más libros! ¿Y tu ropa?**_ (Blair se mordió los labios para que no se le escapase la risa y miró la maleta de Jim) _**¿en mi maleta? ¡En mi maleta! Ya decía yo que pesaba mucho. Los libros se quedan ahí, si quieres agarra un par para las noches, ¡pero solos dos, Blair! el resto se quedan aquí**_

_**- papá**_

- _**desfilando, hip hop hip hop**_

_**- papa que yo no soy un soldado**_ (agarrando dos libros y poniéndose las zapatillas para salir)

_**- Afortunadamente, sino te haría lavar letrinas con tu cepillo de dientes el resto del verano.**_

_**- Eres malo, papá**_ (como si tuviera 4 años)

_**- Tira para delante, listillo. Y tu le cuentas a tu abuelo porque llegamos tarde.**_

_**- papaaaaaá**_ (poniendo morros)

_**- tranquilo, me parece que no será el único que viaje calentito a California**_ (Blair lo miró extrañado)

_**- ¿También te va a zurra a ti?**_ (dijo un poco sorprendido)

_**- ¡NO!**_ (dijo ofendido Jim) _**Donald. ¿sabes que el abuelo siempre dice que tienes la tendencia Ellison de meterte en problemas?**_ (Blair asintió) _**Pues puede que nuestro hermanito no sea un Ellison, pero también parece tener el gen "imán de problemas".**_ JAJAJA

_**- ¡¿EL ABUELO LE ZURRÓ?**_

_**-no, el abuelo no**_ (con cara de estar más perdido que Jesús el día del padre) _**tu tío.**_

_**- ¿el tío? ¡Anda ya!**_ (Jim le dio un empujoncito y lo sacó del apartamento cerrando con llave el apartamento tras de ellos. Por delante 2 semanas en familia en la fantástica costa Californiana)

FIN

NA: Dedicado a todos aquellos que me animaron a escribir una segunda parte.


End file.
